Ojo de Luna
by Santalia
Summary: El nuevo Hokage y Tobi ponen en marcha sus respectivos planes,Danzo necesita a Sasuke muerto y Tobi vivo,¿pero qué necesita Sasuke? ¿Por qué cuando llega el final todo se reduce a Sakura? SASUSAKU AVISO:LEMMON, escenas fuertes.
1. Eclipse

Hola de nuevo, lo primero queremos agradecer a toda la gente que nos apoyo con nuestros anteriores fics, y explicar que hemos tardado más en volver a escribir por dos motivos: 1º que fueron nueve meses escribiendo un capitulo cada semana y media jajaja aparte de otro fic abierto y necesitábamos vacaciones, 2º porque descubrimos que había gente que nos había plagiado y había cortado y pegado nuestra historia en otros foros, o paginas tipo metroblog, y sinceramente nos dolió bastante, sobretodo porque nos da igual que lo colguéis en otras páginas siempre y cuando se nos reconozca como autoras, que Sandri se quedo sin dormir muchos días escribiendo y no nos parece justo. No obstante mucha más gente nos habéis apoyado para que sigamos y bueno… os hemos hecho caso, antes de dejaros con el primer capítulo (que ilusión ^.^) un par de avisos:

Nos reservamos el derecho a matar a cualquier personaje (aunque eso sí recordar que no nos gustan los finales excesivamente triste CONFIAR)

Los personajes no nos pertenecen pero la historia sí, como no confiamos en el hombre que los creo vamos a continuar nosotras XD desde el ultimo manga que hemos leído (459) y a partir de aquí toda coincidencia es eso, coincidencia.

Sí, le hemos cambiado el nombre porque nos gusto mucho el nombre que le puso Tobi al plan y aparcamos el otro para hacer este, Tobi que nos inspira jajaja n.-

HAY LEMON, INSULTOS, PELEAS, SUSPENSE, DRAMA, COMEDIA y ROMANTICISMO

Y si nos dejamos algo podéis quejaros de lo demás estáis avisados :P asique os dejamos con el primer capítulo:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Eclipse**

La sangre brotaba por todas las paredes de la habitación, salpicaduras rojas que contrastaban con el color gris plateado que la luna dibujaba sobre las paredes, siendo testigo de aquel terrorífico crimen, los ojos asustados del niño apenas pestañeaban observando cómo su madre agonizaba en el suelo con un leve gemido, rompiendo así el silencio macabro que ahora reinaba en la estancia, podía notar como la piel se le erizaba, como su respiración pasaba a ser desacompasada, casi un llanto en silencio, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sin llorar, paralizado por el miedo, aterrado al notar su mirada sobre él, sin entender que pasaba, porque todo que aquello que minutos antes era idílico, de colores cálidos, donde se encontraba todo lo que tenia, todo al que quería, lo que era se hallaba ahora sumido en una oscuridad que sus pequeñas y pálidas manos no podían borrar.

Quizás fue el miedo el que en último lugar le dio valor suficiente para aceptar su destino, o tal vez solo quería mirar a su hermano a los ojos, comprender que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué su héroe se convertía en su verdugo? La silueta alta de su hermano lo miraba con asombrosa calma, sin revelar ni un solo sentimiento que no fuera la indiferencia, Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar en el mismo momento que observo un reflejo plateado que surgía de entre la oscuridad que arropaba a su hermano, su voz murió en su garganta, el miedo colapso cada una de sus extremidades, y aquel niño pequeño comprendió que aquella espada marcaba el desenlace, que nunca más vería nada, que nunca más amaría nada, que solo quedaría la nada…

Los ojos negros del niño se abrieron fuertemente mientras se incorporaba temblando y jadeando empapado en el sudor frio en el que le había envuelto la pesadilla, porque eso era, se recordó mientras observaba las paredes grises de lo que sería su nueva habitación, ya habían pasado seis horribles meses desde que su hermano mayor había acabado con toda su familia, su padre…, un nudo le recorrió el estomago, su madre… ya no había a quien acudir cuando sintiera miedo, los ojos negros del chico se fijaron en la blanca luna que asomaba por su ventana ya nunca más tendría miedo…

Los pequeños pasos apenas resonaron en el bosque, mientras corría lo más aprisa que podía a plena luz del día intentando controlar el dolor que le producían las pequeñas heridas por las ramas, sus manitas ensangrentadas por las heridas contra los arboles le escocían con el sudor del esfuerzo, pero no le importaba, tenía que ser más rápido, más fuerte si quería vencer a su hermano, si quería…

-Lo de los Uchiha salió bien, no hay motivo para que esta vez nos equivoquemos.

Sasuke Uchiha dejo de correr y se detuvo tras el arbusto exacto tras el que había oído aquella frase, la voz le era familiar, aunque no podría acertar a decir quién era…

-Dejo vivo al chico.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al oír la respuesta.

-Es solo un niño, tendremos más ocasiones, es cierto que el hokage lo prometió, pero… ya sabemos que el bien común es más importante que cualquier otra cosa para un hokage verdad?

Una risa seca siguió al comentario.

-Si no muere será un problema.

-Morirá.

La sangre se helo en el cuerpo del chico y un leve temblor apenas perceptible recorrió su cuerpo.

-Hay alguien.

La pequeña cabecita de Sasuke comenzó a pensar un plan para escapar, pero aun no era lo suficientemente veloz, ni trepaba lo suficientemente alto, y por supuesto enfrentarse a ellos era una locura, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron directamente al sol mientras oía los pasos de los hombres a poca distancia de él. Si tan solo no pudieran verlo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Noto que los pasos se habían detenido y abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con un solo oscurecido completamente , un día hecho noche, una noche oscura presidida por un aro de fuego única señal de que hay debía estar el sol. Se levanto con el mayor cuidado posible y como un fantasma cubierto por las sombras atravesó el bosque hasta que considero que se hallaba a salvo, volvió la vista atrás y no vio más que un bosque oscuro, a partir de aquel día se dio cuenta que si que debía temer algo, debía temer por su vida.

* * *

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo de Konoha, Kakashi miro su reloj, Naruto ya debería estar hablando con ellos… apoyo la cabeza en la pared de la habitación, aquello no iba a funcionar, por algún motivo que aun no podía concretar ya habían tomado la decisión, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo se pusiera en marcha, Kakashi metió sus manos en los bolsillos, desde que se había despertado habían pasado muchas cosas que sin duda tenían un sentido común que por algún motivo se le escapaba… ¿Qué interés podían tener? ¿Tan peligroso se había vuelto…?

-Sensei…

Kakashi alzo la vista hasta la rubia que lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿No lo lograran, verdad?

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué les has dejado que se fueran? Sabes que no aceptaran un no…

Kakashi sonrió, precisamente por eso les había dejado que fueran, no sabía muy cual era el plan del nuevo Hokage…, pero necesitaba tiempo para descubrir que estaba pasando.

-Naruto no se hubiera quedado aquí aunque se lo hubiera dicho.

-Podíamos haber hecho algo.

Kakashi desvió la mirada hasta la otra rubia que descansaba en la cama inerte, sin dar señales de vida aparte de la maquina que la sujetaba a la vida. Si Tsunade no despertaba pronto puede que las cosas se pusieran a un peor.

-Ya lo hacemos…

* * *

Su enfado iba en aumento, su respiración se entrecortaba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, maldito Hokage usurpador, pero qué problema tenia, ¿qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué tenían que matar a Sasuke? No bastaba con pegarle una paliza como tenía el planeado. Maldito Sasuke, ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo? El muy idiota, se había aliado con Akatsuki nada menos, él mejor que nadie debería saber lo que eso significaba, los ojos azules de Naruto se alzaron al cielo encapotado y grisáceo, no podía dejar que muriera, era su amigo, aunque ese imbécil no quisiera lo era, además ella no lo permitiría, suspiro, y ese era otro problema ¿Cómo iba a explicarla que habían decidido matar a Sasuke? Apretó las muelas hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, maldita sea, si se metían en medio ellos mismos seguirían la suerte del moreno.

-"_Si contradecís la orden, contradecís al nuevo Hokage y eso es traición…"_

Kakashi tenía razón eso estaba claro, pero… ¿Cómo iban a permitir que dieran caza a su amigo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos hacia Sasuke? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco después de matar a Itachi…? Naruto ladeo la cabeza, desde luego eso podría volver loco a cualquiera…

-AHHHHHH- Naruto se tiro del pelo rubio y de punta que cubría su cabeza con desesperación.

Si era acusado de traición jamás llegaría a cumplir su sueño… bajo la cabeza de nuevo al suelo, su sueño, una débil sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, dieciséis años, ya tenían dieciséis años, y se había jugado la vida por la aldea en más ocasiones de las que recordaba, y aun la gente no le respetaba, puede que hiciera lo que hiciera con respecto a Sasuke su sueño no se cumpliera…

* * *

Sakura esperaba sentada en un banco de madera a que apareciera Naruto con noticias, si aquello no funcionaba no sabía que más podían hacer… quizás fuera una tontería buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, Sakura suspiro y hundió sus hombros, era una estupidez llevaban ya más de un año, y cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado él muy desconsiderado les había atacado, bueno a Naruto, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en el tiempo que no le veían? ¡maldición¡ ella sabía lo que si había pasado, se había vuelto aun más injustamente guapo, si es que eso era posible, había crecido, su altura ya no era la de un niño, ni su complexión…, podía distinguir bajo su ropa cada perfecto musculo del moreno, su cara sin embrago era más de hombre, su nariz recta, sus delicadas y oscuras cejas, sus perfectos ojos negros… un suspiro volvió a salir de su boca, no era justo, ella apenas había cambiado, quizás cinco centímetros más alta con mucha suerte, su pelo aun no había crecido tanto como antes, y aunque su cuerpo se había redondeado más, aunque no todo lo más que a ella le gustaría, su cara seguía siendo la misma… ella seguía siendo la misma, puede que con más experiencia, y más fuerte, pero seguía mirando fascinada la lluvia desde su ventana, seguía discutiendo con Ino y con Naruto cada dos por tres y sobre todo seguía enamorada de él… su boca se volvió una línea fina, aquello no era bueno, ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de alguien al que no veía desde hacia tanto? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien del que no sabía ya sus gustos o costumbres? Ni siquiera sabía como olía, como hablaba… no, no tenía sentido, su ceño se frunció, muy bien, una gota callo en su rodilla, y Sakura se levanto, no podía estar enamorada de una imagen, de un recuerdo…, sonrió con pena, asique lo encontraría y lo miraría a los ojos, y si no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando le veía desde lejos cuando era niños, entonces crecería y no viviría más de una ilusión…

-¡¡Sakura!!

La pelirosa se volvió con sorpresa al oír su nombre, Naruto corría por las calles, ¿Qué corriera era una buena señal? El rubio llego a su altura y la miro, la miro con los ojos azules inundados en tristeza, sin saber cómo decir lo que ella ya sabía mirándolo, los Hokage no había aceptado la petición de indulgencia a Sasuke, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la garganta se la cerro, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, Naruto apretó los labios y la rodeo con los brazos, pero Sakura no sentía nada, no…no podía ser, no podían…

-¿Qu…qué han dicho?

Naruto se separo y la miro con ojos decididos.

-No lo permitiré Sakura, no te preocupes.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Van a matarlo…

Naruto oyó el susurro horrorizado y trago saliva con dificultad.

-No lo permitiremos Sakura.

Los nervios de Sakura se tensaron.

-¡¿Y QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?! ELLO … ELLOS SON LA LEY.

-Pues me inventare mi propia ley.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Va a morir.

-No va a morir.

Sakura lo miro horrorizada.

-¿No te das cuenta? Podrían ordenárnoslo a nosotros.

-No lo harán.

-Otros lo harán.

-Sakura llevamos mucho detrás de Sasuke y no es de los que se dejan atrapar, no te preocupes.

-NO…- Las lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica- no se lo voy a permitir, maldito Sasuke, tenemos… tenemos que encontrarle antes de que…

Su voz se quebró, Naruto no sabía que decirla, la abrazo fuertemente si tan solo pudiera protegerla de tanto dolor, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera salvar al mundo y no a sus mejores amigos? Naruto miro al cielo, había comenzado a llover.

-Le encontraremos. ¡vaya que sí¡

* * *

Enternecedor, los ojos oscuros del chico se achicaron al ver como el idiota del rubio abrazaba a la chica, frunció el ceño, no es que le importara que Naruto la abrazase, podía hacer lo que quisiera, a él esa chica no le importaba en absoluto, es más muy probablemente y por la escena que acababa de presenciar encubierto no era más que un estorbo en sus planes, seguramente llegado el momento tendría que matarla, no era que no le diera pena, al final la había cogido cariño, y estaba incluso dispuesto a admitir que era bonita, sí, puede que si no fuera tan chillona… sí, no estaba mal podía entender la tonta atracción que parecían sentir el rubio y el raro de las cejas por ella… el chico negó con la cabeza, pasar tanto tiempo con ellos le estaba volviendo igual de estúpido que ellos, una sonrisa picara apareció en su boca, puede que fueran estúpidos pero le iban a facilitar mucho el trabajo, con ellos en cabeza sería más fácil encontrarle, y cuando lo hiciera ni uno ni otro podría impedir que los planes se llevaran a cabo, todo estaba saliendo según el plan…

* * *

-Parece que esos subnormales no tienen ni idea del otro tipo de negro que los viene siguiendo.

Sasuke miro al peliblanco serio mientras lo veía mirar por los prismaticos, se cruzo de brazos, no se podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos, ¿Qué hacían allí? Era casi imposible que lo siguieran a él porque habían cogido otra ruta, y no eran tan inteligentes como para haber descubierto sus intenciones…

-Tal vez los hayan venido de escoltas…

Como leyendo su pensamiento Jûgo contesto a su jefe que sin mirarlo contesto.

-No son muy buenos guardaespaldas.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? – Karin lo miro sonriente- Estoy segura que te dieron muchos problemas cuando os mandaban en misiones, menos mal que te tenían a ti…

-Mierda- Suigetsu que estaba de pies a su lado miro al suelo- ya has hecho un charco de baba.

Karin lo miro con ira.

-Al contrario que a ti a mi no se me cae la saliva entre los dientes, asqueroso.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso bicha fea?

Sasuke desconecto de lo que sabía seria un largo enfrentamiento y volvió la mirada a donde se encontraban sus ex compañeros de equipo, aquello sin duda le hacía cambiar sus planes, con Naruto por allí sería mucho más difícil acercarse a Danzô, era muy extraño que el nuevo hokage hubiera elegido entre sus guardias a Naruto y Sakura, no tenía sentido… ¿pero porqué otro motivo iban a estar allí? Sasuke fijo la vista en el hombre vestido de negro… Sai…

* * *

Sakura miraba el techo de la habitación del hotel con los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar, el plan de Naruto, aunque plan, carecía de un buen final, buscar a Sasuke ya seria suficientemente difícil, pero si lo lograban como iban a convencerlo de que pidiera clemencia, por amor de dios era Sasuke Uchiha el nunca pedía nada… desvió la mirada a la ventana oscura, fuera se oía el oído de la fuerte lluvia golpeando las aceras, parecía como si el tiempo reflejara su estado de ánimo, se incorporo en la cama con el pelo hacia delante no tenía sentido, llevaban mucho tiempo buscando a Sasuke sin conseguir nada, ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?

Un tueno resonó en la noche y Sakura levanto la cabeza asustada.

-No sabía que te daban miedo los truenos.

Los ojos de verdes de Sakura se abrieron tanto que podía haber jurado que se saldrían de sus orbitas, se volvió lentamente como esperando que si era una fantasía durara el máximo tiempo posible.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura perfecta del chico frente a la ventana, un leve goteo caía de él sobre el suelo, rítmico, que marcaba los latidos de su corazón que parecía dispuesto a parase en cualquier momento, no podía verle muy bien en la oscuridad, a penas acertaba a distinguir sus rasgos, pero sabía que era él…

-Sasuke…

* * *

-Quizás deberías contarle tu plan…

Tobi sonrió tras su máscara.

-¿Por qué? A Sasuke no le gusta que los demás le dirijan sin embargo por ahora su camino y el nuestro coinciden, sus intereses son los nuestros.

Zetsu lo miro ceñudo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Si lo supiera nos apollaria. Seria un gran aliado.

-Lo sé.

-Tú no viste la fuerza de ese chico… era algo extraordinario.

Hmmm, Naruto, el siempre presente Naruto … Tobi sonrió aun más si las cosas habían salido como él pensaba, Naruto iba a ser una ficha muy importante de su juego de ajedrez, y lo mejor era que pronto el también lucharía por sus mismos intereses.

-No deberías reírte.

-Mi querido amigo, he vivido demasiado como para saber que en esta vida lo mejor es reír.

-Sasuke es muy impetuoso, puede cometer un error.

-Pero mi querido Zetsu yo cuento con ello…

Tobi sonrió una vez más y camino por el suelo de piedra hasta llegar a la ventana la luna era llena y blanca, y parecía sonreírle… a él y a su plan, pronto las cosas cambiarían… su momento llegaría, la luna relejo sobre su máscara lanzando un brillo plateado. El plan ojo de la luna estaba en marcha y ya no habría nada que lo detuviera…

* * *

Sasuke oía el goteo que caía de él, pero por algún motivo sus sentidos no notaban la humedad del agua de lluvia sobre él, no notaba la oscuridad que los rodeaba, solo notaba el olor de Sakura, su presencia, la había observado llorar en la cama y el corazón le había dado un vuelco ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan infeliz? Si era Naruto él podía…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotros…

Sasuke afino sus ojos oscuros, no era ella quien hacia las preguntas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Venia a proteger a Danzô?

Sakura pareció conmocionada por un momento como si no entendiera nada, luego abrió al boca negando con la cabeza.

-¿no lo sabes?- Sasuke la miro sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.- han… te han…- parecía que la costaba acabar la frase- condenado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se sorprendieron levemente por la vehemencia de sus palabras, parecía como si la condenaran a ella, algo dentro de él, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, sonrió a su pesar, simplemente lo habían hecho oficial, llevaban deseando matarlo desde que era un crio, eso no cambiaba las cosas.

-¡¿Es que no me has oído?¡

Sasuke la miro serio.

-No grites, Naruto está dormido.

Los ojos verdes de la chica dentellearon a un verde aun más oscuro más brillante más… bonito.

-Pues que se levante ¿tienes idea del tiempo que te hemos estado buscando? ¿De lo que significa para nosotros que te condenen?

Sasuke elevo las cejas débilmente, se suponía que él condenado era él, ¿qué mas la daba a ella?

-¿Por eso habéis venido?

Sakura se sonrojo débilmente.

-Claro que sí, hemos venido a rogar por tu vida.

-No deberíais haber hecho eso.

-¡¿Por qué?¡ Nosotros aun somos…

Sasuke se acerco a ella a la velocidad de un relámpago, ella ni siquiera lo espero cuando el cuerpo del chico la rodeo, cuando su mano se poso en su boca cuando su ropa y su piel mojadas y frías se pegaron a la cálida piel de la chica que lo miraba asombrada.

Sasuke fue demasiado consciente de las sensaciones que le producía el cálido cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, y maldita la gracia que le hacía ello, su corazón se había acelerado, y su cuerpo había reaccionado, molesto más consigo mismo que con ella y cuando tubo la seguridad de que la voz saldría de su garganta hablo.

-Te dije que no gritaras, con uno de vosotros es suficiente, ahora quiero que me escuches, Naruto y tú os iréis, no os interpongáis en mi camino Sakura, porque no tendré piedad.

Sasuke sabía que era hora de marcharse que debía irse, dejarla, pero no sabía porque su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle ella era demasiado cálida, era un contraste a lo que estaba acostumbrado demasiado como para dejarlo marchar tan pronto.

Entonces un ruido muy fuerte llego de la entrada de la habitación y ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, casi sin respirar.

-¿PERO QUÉ…

La voz de Naruto fue interrumpida.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, quedáis bajo arresto por tratar con un renegado condenado a muerte.

Los ojos verdes de la chica abrieron con terror, al otro lado de la puerta se oían voces y ruidos, no tardarían mucho en doblegar a ese idiota y caer en la puerta del cuarto, Sasuke medito sus opciones por supuesto podía matar a los guardias que venían en su busca y huir, pero eso estropearía sus planes, los dejaría al descubierto Danzô sabría que estaba allí, y probablemente le estaría esperando, miro a la pelirosa, si la dejaba allí, la harían hablar, los ANBU del nuevo hokage tenían técnicas para ello… ¡joder¡ solo le quedaba una opción.

Agarro más fuerte a la chica y la levanto los pies cargándola sobre sus brazos, se la llevaría con él…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí que nos pilla muy bien para el segundo capítulo , :D asique tres cosas:**

**-RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta y en una historia nueva todavía más.**

**-Que muchas gracias adelantadas por leer**

**-Que no tardaremos mucho en subir el 2º capitulo donde empieza el sasusaku, porque claro el primer capítulo siempre es una introdución no?**

**MUCHAS BESOS A TODS**


	2. ¿Traicionar a un enemigo?

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno pues esperamos no haber tardado mucho, pensar que es septiembre dentro de nada y hay exámenes :S lo primero de todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo, n.n y segundo no os preocupes aunque tardemos más o menos siempre acabamos los fics n.- Hoy no nos vamos a enrollar mucho, solo que esperamos que os divirtáis tanto cono nosotras haciéndolo, sobretodo el final jeje asique sin más os dejamos ya con el segundo capítulo:**

**Capítulo II: ¿Traicionar a un enemigo?**

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al notar que sus pies se levantaban del suelo, apenas pudo reaccionar o entender lo que estaba pasando, sabía perfectamente que debería chillar, patalear, cualquier cosa, pero… con la cabeza apoyada en su duro pecho oía los latidos de su corazón, podía respirar su aroma, se sentía… volar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido con el roce de su piel… sus brazos se movieron solos, como un acto reflejo y se sujeto a su cuello, no… no era que lo estuviera abrazando, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se refugió en el cuerpo del chico, si iba a matarla era un buen último momento, había soñado tantas veces cuando era más pequeña que Sasuke aparecía en su ventana y se la llevaba en brazos, tal y como ahora, con el viento golpeándole la cara, de noche, cierto era que no contaba con la lluvia, pero eso era un mal menor, podía superar estar calada, la gripe que vendría luego por ella, pero ahora… ahora solo existía él… cerro sus ojos con felicidad.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más confundido, y no era por los ANBUS que habían venido a buscar a los dos metomentodo, eso tenía una explicación bastante lógica, a Danzô no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, y obviamente los dos idiotas estaban en el lugar menos indicado, lo que no entendía, sus cejas se fruncieron muy débilmente bajo la lluvia, era porque Sakura se había abandonado en sus brazos, no oponía ni la más mínima resistencia desde que abandonaron el cuarto, era verdad que en el primer instante había observado una sorpresa lógica, pero luego… si hasta lo estaba ¿abrazando? Sasuke se noto incomodo, no, no lo abrazaba solo lo agarraba para no caerse, pero… no lo hacía con fuerza, y además se había recostado en su pecho… quizás se había desmayado…

* * *

Los ojos oscuros del chico ardían en indignación, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿No se suponía que iban a ser cautos? Tsk, había arruinado su trabajo, llevaba años aguantando a esos dos, ganándose su confianza, y ahora que estaba tan cerca… corrió la puerta que daba a la instancia de su señor.

-¿Por qué?

Su pecho subía y bajaba de ira, mientras algunas gotas resbalaban de él mojando la cara moqueta. El hombre moreno que bebía té sentado ni siquiera dio señales de haberle oído o de notar su presencia, Sai apretó los puños.

-No necesitas una explicación.

Sus ojos se achicaron con furia aunque bajo la cabeza al notar su mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto hubieran localizado a Sasuke, hubiéramos descubierto donde esta…

-No me interesa donde esta, ya no, hoy se ha aprobado su sentencia de muerte, en ninguna aldea o villa le darán cobijo, todo ninja que se precie intentara matarlo, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Sasuke no se rendirá, lleva años oculto.

El hokage lo miro serio.

-Yo siempre he sabido donde estaba, ¿acaso alguien dudaba que estuviera con Akatsuki?

Sai frunció el ceño.

-No creo que Sasuke pertenezca a esa organización, yo lo vi, no llevaba sus colores ni símbolos de referencia.

-¿Y qué colores o símbolos llevaba?

Sai dudo, Sasuke no llevaba ningún color en especial, al igual que el resto de desechos humanos que lo acompañaban tampoco…

-Ninguno.

-Y aun así tú dijiste que tenía aliados…

Sai apretó los dientes.

-Y los tiene.

-¿Y no crees entonces que tanto Naruto como Sakura podrían ser aliados suyos?

Sai lo miro sorprendido. ¿Aliados de Sasuke? Él se habría enterado, no, era imposible.

-Si lo fueran lo habríamos sabido, son fieles a la aldea.

Danzô lo miro a los ojos.

-Y quiero que eso por ahora siga así.

Sai frunció el ceño.

-No creo que traicionen a su aldea, han luchado siempre por defenderla, a Naruto aún le quedan heridas de la última batalla.

Danzô alzo una ceja.

-¿Y traicionarían a su amigo?

* * *

Suigetsu afilaba su espada oyendo la lluvia caer, Sasuke ya debería haber vuelto, ¿Qué tenía que hablar con ellos? No le entendía, llevaban años siguiéndole interponiéndose, o al menos intentándolo, en todos sus planes, la luna dentelleo en el filo del arma, era más fácil matarlos, al jefe quería destruir aquella aldea, asique antes o después tendría matarlos…

Un ruido extraño en el constante martilleo de la lluvia le puso alerta, levanto la cabeza justo en el momento en que la figura de Sasuke portando a una chica aparecía ante él recortada por el agua, ¿una chica? Suigetsu alzo las cejas mientras Sasuke avanzaba para resguardarse en el porche de la abandonada casa que habían localizado en medio de la nada.

Los pasos del moreno firmes y tranquilos se acercaron a la puerta, Suigetsu ladeo la cabeza para observar mejor a la chica que traía en brazos, pero aquella…. Las pupilas del peliblanco se dilataron aquella chica era…

-Haruno.

Tarde se dio cuenta que el susurro se había escapado de sus labios, la chica pareció oírle porque a pesar de que en un primer momento había pensado que estaba sin sentido, abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó del abrazo del chico poniéndose a la defensiva, ¡vaya¡ al jefe se le daban mejor las chicas…

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Sasuke no se inmuto ante el grito de la chica, Suigetsu sonrió.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

Sakura lo miro dubitativa, era obvio que la chica no sabia que hacia allí, demonios, él se estaba haciendo la misma maldita pregunta.

-Danzô los mando capturar, hubiera sabido que estábamos cerca.

Suigetsu sonrió más al oír su respuesta dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

-¡Vaya¡ y te traes a la chica guapa y dejas al rubio idiota, al final me gustara este trabajo.

Aunque de noche no podía asegurarlo juraría que la pelirosa se había sonrojado.

-Naruto no me vio

-¿Dónde está Naruto? - Todas las guapas eran tontas…- Danzô no…

La chica cayó abruptamente y tembló ligeramente al ver al gigante de Juugo salir por la estrecha puerta. El peliblanco sonrió, quizás no fuera tan tonta, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no tenia salida alguna, claro que nunca la había tenido…

-Así que fuiste a la habitación de la chica, eh?

Sasuke miro a Juugo. Bah esos dos nunca hablaban, era un aburrimiento, solo le quedaba la bruja cotorra, pero era una estúpida además de hiriente a la vista…

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

-Por fin una pregunta con sentido. ¿Qué vamos ha hacer con ella? Es guapa, pero es un problema andante deberíamos matarla.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron sobremanera ¿Matarla? Trago saliva ¿habia dicho matarla? Concentro toda su fuerza y miro al oscuro chico que portaba la espada, puede que la mataran, eran tres contra una, tendría que huir, aunque Sasuke era más rápido que ella, muy bien adopto una postura de ataque si tenía que morir moriría pero no se lo pondría fácil.

-No vamos a matarla.

Sakura pestañeo dubitativa al oír la profunda voz de Sasuke.

-¿No vas a matarme?

Sasuke la miro con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? ¡No puedes dejarla aquí¡ nos retrasaría, se interpondrá en nuestros planes, todos sabemos que es el enemigo, y sabemos que le hacemos a los enemigos…

Sakura pestañeo ¿el enemigo? Dios mío, ¿eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke desde que se había ido? ¿Qué eran el enemigo? Ella… él no era su enemigo, solo… solo estaba equivocado, no veía la realidad, no con claridad… con objetividad, Sasuke no era su enemigo, no podía serlo, ella no podía am….

-No la mataremos.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?

El corazón de Sakura latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que podría salírsela del pecho en cualquier momento. Sabía que su destino dependía de esa pregunta, y francamente ¿Qué clase de destino podría esperar si era Sasuke del que dependía…? Oh, dios mío, trago saliva con dificultad, estaba perdida…

-Si Sasuke dice que no morirá, no morirá.

El peliblanco miro con enfado al gigante que había hablado, por un momento Sakura había pensado que era mudo, pero tenía una voz agradable, o quizás a ella se lo parecía porque no deseaba matarla…

-No me puedo creer que apoyes esta locura…

-Sasuke sabe lo que hace.

Sakura y el peliblanco fruncieron el ceño, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué Sasuke tenía un plan? ¿Qué ella formaba parte de él?

El peliblanco los miro a todos de hito en hito y luego se recostó en la silla con su espada entre las manos.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices que se quede viva, pero…- los ojos claros se clavaron en los de ella y a Sakura se la heló la sangre- si intenta huir morirá.

Sakura abrió muchos los ojos.

-Me parece justo.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron a Sasuke incapaces de articular ni una sola palabra, ¿Cómo…cómo que le parecía bien? ¡No podía parecerle justo¡ oh, dios mío, ¡estaba secuestrada!... Naruto… ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

Naruto absorbió por la nariz frustrado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? LE HABIA DETENIDO SU PROPIA ALDEA, ¡se habían vuelto todos locos¡ no tenía sentido, si él no había hecho nada ilegal, se rasco la cabeza, al menos esa semana, cerró los ojos con serenidad, hum… al menos que él recordara...

-¡AHHHH¡

El rubio se tiro del pelo, se desesperaba. Maldita sea, ¿qué hacía allí? Y lo peor de todo ¿qué habían hecho con Sakura? La ira se expandió por su cuerpo, aquello no debía ser ni legal, ¡quería un abogado¡ ¡quería información¡ pero por encima de todo !QUERIA COMER¡ sus tripas se quejaron, oh, lo que daría por un plato de rammen. Se aproximo a la puerta y golpeo fuertemente.

-EH, ¡Es que tenéis pensado dejarme morir de hambre¡ ¡quiero comer¡ -Nada, ni una respuesta- AAHHHHH- se sentó en el suelo frio de la celda.

-Esperaba que tu primera petición fuera diferente…

Naruto abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras la pesada puerta de hierro se abría y dejaba entrever la silueta de un hombre.

-¿Q…quien eres?- El hombre se adentro en la oscuridad y su rostro se ilumino a la luz de un relámpago que cruzo el cielo en ese momento. ¡DANZÔ¡ -¿Qué hago aquí?

El hokage lo miro.

-Creía que te lo habían dicho al detenerte.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Es una broma? Toda Konoha sabe que llevamos años buscando a Sasuke, si fuera su… aliado no le buscaría ¿no cree?

Danzô no pareció complacido.

-¿Y para qué lo buscáis? Está claro que no quieren que le encuentre, se fue con un renegado a entrenarse, lo eligió de maestro, está comprobado que mantiene relaciones con Akatsuki, en el país del rayo lo buscan por intentar asesinar al hermano del Raikage. -Naruto abrió mucho los ojos- Así pues repetiré la pregunta: ¿para qué lo buscáis?

Naruto frunció el ceño, ya sabía él que todo eso era cierto, bueno lo del hermano del Raikage no lo sabía, ¡maldito idiota!

-Lo busco porque es mi amigo.

Danzô alzo una ceja.

-¿Y eres leal a tus amigos?

Naruto apretó los dientes.

-¿Y usted?

Danzô ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Y la chica?

Naruto lo miro confuso.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Dónde está?

-Estaba en la habitación, ¿Qué quiere decir con dónde está?

-¿Estas siendo leal a tu amiga ahora? Naruto.

Naruto golpeo la pared con ira.

-¡No maldita sea! ¡¿Qué la han hecho?!

Danzô lo miro con curiosidad. Tal vez el idiota decía la verdad… a lo mejor no sabía dónde estaba la chica, pero Sai le había dicho que la chica y Naruto habían llegado juntos al hotel, y que no habían salido de ahí, entonces como era posible… Danzô frunció más el ceño, ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa chica? Miro a Naruto una última vez, si decía la verdad o no lo descubriría en pocas horas…

* * *

Sasuke miraba la lluvia por la ventana, parecía que el cielo no quería clamarse, había oído muchas veces la tontería esa de que el humor de uno mismo se reflejará en el tiempo y siempre había pensado que era un egocentrismo barato, pero hoy casi podía asegurar que su cuerpo estaba igual de revuelto que las nubes que cubrían la tierra, molesto consigo mismo se retiro de la ventana y se sentó en el sillón oscuro que presidia la estancia, reclino un instante la cabeza hacia atrás y observo el cambio de las formas de luz en el techo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer ella en el peor momento? Estaba casi seguro de que Naruto no lo hubiera buscado con tanto ahincó, o se hubiera rendido hacia tiempo de no ser por aquella delgaducha, ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? Es que no se daba cuenta de que él no sentiría nunca nada por ella, sus oscuras cejas se juntaron, no es que no fuera… atractiva, de hecho su cuerpo aun seguía en tensión por la proximidad que había tenido con aquella piel blanda y suave… Sasuke fijo enfadado la vista en la pared, aquello no llevaba a nada bueno, Sakura, era Sakura, una ninja de la aldea de Konoha, una ex compañera, y un estorbo a cada paso que daba; aun podía recordar cuando era pequeño como siempre que se daba la vuelta la veía mirándole embobada y colorada, al principio incluso trataba de disimularlo, pero con el tiempo se volvió un intento inútil…

TOC TOC TOC

Sasuke miro a la puerta que se abría dejando entrar algo de luz amarillenta en la oscura instancia, aunque solo por un momento por que la alta figura de Juugo tapo toda la luz de nuevo hasta cerrar la puerta dejando la luz tras ella.

Sasuke lo observo unos minutos hasta que el gigante hablo.

-Suigetsu tiene razón.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-Deberíamos matar a la chica.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, mientras algo dentro de él se revolvía.

-Lo sé.

El silencio reino en la habitación durante unos instantes.

-La chica… te importa.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un latido más que de costumbre, no era una pregunta, ni una acusación, era como si Juugo intentara hacérselo entender, ¿Sakura le importaba? Eso no era posible, esa chica era una histérica, una idiota, una cabezota con unos bonitos ojos verdes, Sasuke pestañeo, ¿bonitos?

-No quiero delatarnos por eso aun vive.

Juugo suspiro.

-Si la secuestras la buscaran, ya te has delatado al menos deberías aceptar porqué.

Sasuke estaba a punto de levantarse y dar un serio y certero golpe al chico que tenía ante él cuando un ruido muy fuerte sonó en la habitación de arriba. Suigetsu abrió la puerta de la habitación y los miro.

-Es la habitación de tu amiga.

* * *

Sakura miro una vez más a su alrededor, una cama normal y corriente, un armario sin ropa ni perchas de madera, y una cajonera vacía sobre la que descansaban un jarron y un espejo llenos de polvo que no lo ayudarían a escapar de allí, tenía una ventana pequeña con barrotes negros oxidados, que probablemente y tras mucho esfuerzo pudiera arrancar, pero… probablemente haría mucho ruido y ese estúpido del pelo blanco la atraparía… ¡Maldita sea! Sakura se dejo caer en la cama, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, al final era Sasuke el que la había encontrado y detenido a ella. Tenía que salir de allí, ¿pero cómo?

Sakura se incorporo rápidamente en cuanto oyo girarse el desgastado manillar de la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Tú no te rindes nunca?- Sakura elevo una ceja enfadada, genial, ella también estaba allí- deberías dejar de perseguir a MI Sasuke.

-Yo no persigo a TÚ Sasuke, por si no te has dado cuenta ha sido él el que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Karin la miro con fastidio y se cruzo de brazos.

-Porque eres una buscona, si no hubieras estado detrás de él, él no te habría traído hasta aquí, tendrías que aceptar cuando no te quieren.

-Pues que yo sepa TÚ Sasuke no te hace tampoco mucho caso…

-Pero yo estoy a su lado ahora, dime ¿Cuánto hacia que no le veías? ¿Meses? Yo le veo a diario, se lo que le preocupa, lo que quiere, y le ayudo a conseguirlo, no es a mí a la que dejo tirada en Konoha.

Sakura se levanto.

-Para tu información no me dejo tirada, si no tumbada.

Karin frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

Sakura se sonrojo, aquello podía malinterpretarse y en una mente tan retorcida como la de la pelirroja sin duda pensaba lo peor, claro que… ¡al diablo! ¡que pensara lo que quisiera ella no tenía que darla explicaciones¡

-Digo la verdad, la última vez que le vi en Konoha me digo gracias antes de que me durmiera.- Bueno exactamente no se había quedado "dormida" pero eso a esa no la importaba. Karin abrió mucho los ojos. Y la miro con ira, Sakura sonrió triunfante- ¿Cuándo te ha dicho a ti gracias?

-¡NO ME HA HECHO FALTA¡- Karin la lazo el jarrón que estaba sobre la cajonera , Sakura lo esquivo con facilidad y el jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos en la pared tras ella- ¿Sabes qué? me da igual puede que tú le disfrutaras un día, pero ahora soy YO la que está a su lado.

¿A su lado qué quería decir con eso?

-¡¿Y quien dice que fue solo un día? Yo he dormido con Sasuke muchas veces.!

Bueno técnicamente era cierto, cuando salían a una misión dormían… cerca, no solos claro, pero eso eran detalles sin importancias.

-Eres una cualquiera ¿Qué tenias entonces doce años?

-¿Celosa?

Karin apretó los dientes y se lanzo a por ella, ella ya lo tenía previsto asique no la fue difícil esquivar su golpe y sujetarla por el pelo rojo de detrás de la cabeza, claro que ella también sintió un fuerte tirón de pelo que la lazaba hacia atrás, ¡la muy …¡

* * *

Sasuke apenas podía creer lo que veía, ¡Y OIA¡ aquella dos muchachas que ahora se golpeaban, o lo intentaban con una mano mientras que con la otras se tiraban del pelo, no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos habían llegado hasta el umbral, ¿Qué era eso de que había dormido muchas veces con Sakura?

-Vaya jefe con lo callado que eres quien lo hubiera dicho…- Suigetsu rio y Sasuke noto como una vena se hinchaba en su cuello- ahora entiendo porque querías que se quedara.- Sasuke estaba atónito, asique eso era a lo que se refería Sakura, ¿eso era lo que ahora creían todos…?- Apuesto 20 por la fea, ya empieza a intentar morder, y doy fe de que hace daño.

Sasuke pensaba como matar a su amigo cuando Juugo lo saco de su ira para dejarlo helado.

-Acepto la chica parece fuerte.

Sasuke pestañeo turbado mientras miraba a las dos chicas que ya estaban por los suelos. ¡No podía consentir esas tonterías¡

-KARIN.

Ambas chicas se quedaron quietas con la respiración agitada y la cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo y algún golpe, la pelirroja se puso de pies con esfuerzo.

-Lo siento Sasuke, yo… no sé que me paso.

-Sí que lo sabes fea, te pusiste celosa porque el jefe a estado con la chica guapa estábamos aquí.

* * *

Sakura entro en apoplejía, ya ni le dolía el pelo ¿Qué querían decir con estábamos "aquí"? ¿cu…cuanto hacia que estaban "aquí"? oh dios mío, ¿No habría oído Sasuke…? Con vergüenza se levanto del suelo y miro los ojos oscuros del chico, oh dios mío, sí que lo había oído, y tenía la vista clavada en ella, ahora iba a matarla, genial, moriría en la más profunda de las vergüenzas, claro que ahora la muerte no la parecía un destino tan malo como estar hay quieta esperando que alguien hablara.

-Dejarnos solos.

Suigetsu sonrió de oreja y tapo la boca a Karin que tenia la boca abierta para protesta.

-Al menos uno de nosotros disfrutara esta noche de buena compañía.

La puerta se cerró tras esa frase logrando que si era posible Sakura se sonrojara aun más.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos, cuatro, cinco, oh dios mío, ¿es que no pensaba decirla nada? Sakura alzo la mirada.

-No vuelvas a armar una escena así.

Sakura refunfuño, pero quien se creí qué era

-No ha sido culpa mía, esa loca vino a buscarme, y montare la escena que quiera hasta que consiga salir de aquí, asique si no te gusta déjame ir.

Sakura sabía que era un farol muy arriesgado, su vida dependía del guapo chico que la miraba como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que no complete mis planes, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Para quién Sasuke?

-Para todos, te quedaras aquí, asique intenta no provocar y mentir a los demás.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-Yo no he mentido.

Sasuke no respondió, en vez de eso se acerco a ella lentamente, con cada paso marcaba el ritmo del corazón de la chica, ¿iba a pegarla? El corazón de Sakura se detuvo cuando el chico se paro frente a ella. Sasuke la miraba a los ojos rompiendo cada débil defensa que la chica hubiera levantado…

-Tú y yo no hemos dormido nunca de la manera que has insinuado Sakura, - Sakura tomo aire- Lo recordaría.

Sasuke se separo un poco de ella, y las defesas volvieron a su sitio, se sentía idiota, avergonzada, como si él la hubiera ganado la batalla, ¿Qué creía?

-Solo lo dije para molestarla, yo NUNCA tendría esa clase de intimidad contigo.

Sasuke la miro muy serio, ahora si me va a golpear.

Un relámpago ilumino la habitación y asusto a la chica que pestañeo sorprendida, Sasuke se acerco a ella aun más tanto que el corazón de Sakura se paro definitivamente, sus músculos se paralizaron, no podía moverse, no podía pensar, solo podía notarle cada instante más cercano, hasta que la punta de su perfecta y fría nariz rozo la suya, hasta que su cabeza giro perdiendo el contacto visual, hasta que sus finos y fríos labios rozaron sus labios temblorosos, entonces si sintió, y dios lo que sintió, su corazón antes detenido comenzó a bombear a un rimo frenético, sus labios notaban la leve presión que el chico ejercía sobre su boca, noto su aliento cuando sus labios se entreabrieron instándola a imitarlos, Sakura los entorno con miedo, anhelando algo que no entendía, pero que entendió cuando la lengua del chico rozo levemente su labio inferior, Sakura se sorprendió y abrió la boca para soltar una exclamación que nunca llego, porque Sasuke la abrazo y adentro su lengua entre sus labios, acariciando cada recoveco de esta, fundiéndose con su sabor, mezclándose con él, Sakura cerró los ojos y se abandono al beso imitando sus gestos, acariciándolo a su vez, notando como el suelo y el mundo se evaporaban bajo sus pies…

Sasuke se separo de ella abruptamente dejándola fría, más fría de lo que había estado en horas y muy desconcertada, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miro sin comprender; Sasuke sonrió débilmente.

-Sí que querrías.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí que ya es muy tarde para seguir escribiendo jeje, esperamos no haber tardado mucho y que os guste como va, ya nos diréis. **

**Ah y ya sabéis cualquier cosa que queráis RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta aunque tardemos un pelín en responder jeje**

**Besos a todos**


	3. El plan de huida

**¡¡Hola a TODS!! Lo primero muchas gracias por el apoyo y las rr que nos hacen mucha ilusión y nos animan a seguir, lo segundo perdón por el retraso, es que como muchos ya sabréis por nuestro otro fic a Sandri le empieza a venir el juicio y claro no la sale bien y la tuvieron que quitar las muelas, asique la pobre no tenia ánimo de escribir, pero ya se ha recuperado y hemos decidido ponernos al día, esperamos que os guste!. No nos vamos a enrollar más que ya hemos tardado bastante :S asique aquí os dejamos ya el capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo III: El plan de huida…**

-Sí que querrías.

Sakura noto como su cara comenzaba a arder de vergüenza, enfadada aún consigo misma por seguir temblando, por mantener aún el vello erizado, porque sus labios la pinchaban suplicantes, la ira y el sentimiento de abandono luchaban dentro de ella. ¿Quién demonios se creía qué era? Apretó los puños impotente hasta notar como sus uñas se clavaban en su palma. Era él quien la había llevado hasta allí, era él quien se había marchado, él que había tomado el camino equivocado y por supuesto era ÉL quien la había besado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener las lágrimas de indignación.

-Eres un imbécil.

Un rayo cruzo el cielo oscuro fuera iluminando la habitación de un blanco color mortecino, Sasuke ni siquiera movió una ceja ante el insulto de la joven se limito a seguir de pies observándola, como si aun esperara algo más, si por ella hubiera sido en aquel momento podía arrancarle el pelo igual que a la pelirroja estúpida que vivía con él, las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular peligrosamente en sus ojos. Esa estúpida y los demás monstruos que lo acompañaban eran ahora los compañeros, los amigos de Sasuke.

_¿Cuánto hacia que no le veías? ¿Meses? Yo le veo a diario, se lo que le preocupa, lo que quiere, y le ayudo a conseguirlo, no es a mí a la que dejo tirada…_

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en su conciencia, puede que aquella bruja tuviera razón, ellos lo veían a diario, él se apoyaba en ellos, los necesitaba a ellos, no a ella, no a Naruto, no a Konoha, Sasuke había elegido hacía mucho tiempo su destino, un destino que no les incluía, aunque su propósito fuera salvar su vida, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, no, él había demostrado que no le importaban, solo jugaba con ellos, solo la había besado para jugar con ella, para demostrarla que el poder que aún podía ejercer sobre ella, Sakura aspiro intentando contener las lagrimas y lo enfrento con la vista, no le iba a dar ese gusto.

-Solo queríamos ayudarte, sólo pretendía salvarte, pero ya veo que no quieres ser salvado, ¿Quieres estar condenado? ¿Quieres ser toda tu vida un renegado? – Sakura notaba como las lágrimas la quemaban a medida que se enfadaba más con él, que lo veía parado allí sin dar signo alguno de vida- Sí eso es lo que quieres ¡adelante¡ no te detendré, déjame irme ahora, no le diré a nadie donde he estado, será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Los ojos negros del chico la seguían mirando cuando acabo de hablar, su cabeza se torció ligeramente y por fin hablo de forma muy calmada.

-No lo entiendes Sakura. No puedo dejarte ir.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿POR QUÉ? No se lo diré a nadie, yo no…

-Sé que no lo harías, pero ellos te harían hablar, además ahora eres una renegada igual que nosotros.

-No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre.

Sasuke la miro muy serio, luego desvió la vista y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pronto acabara todo, entonces podrás irte donde quieras.

Sakura lo miraba perpleja mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Naruto vendrá a buscarme, avisara a los demás, vendrán a por mí.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta de espaldas a ella con la mano ya girando el picaporte.

-Nadie vendrá a buscarte Sakura.

Otro rayo cruzo el cielo y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Sakura en el interior de aquella habitación.

* * *

Sasuke se detuve frente a la puerta cerrada de la chica, apoyando los hombros contra la fría pared del pasillo, cruzo los brazos y miro la cerradura, no tenía sentido cerrarla, ella podría romper la puerta cuando quisiera, además no podría ir muy lejos, Karin la encontraría si conseguía librarse del gran oído de Juugo o la espada de Suigetsu, no definitivamente no iría a ningún lado aquella noche.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho meditando en lo que acababa de pasar en ese cuarto, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, las aletas de su nariz se hincharon débilmente, tenía demasiados problemas, demasiados planes como para complicarse la vida con ella, bajo la mirada al suelo, siempre se la había complicado, ¡Maldita sea¡ Aquello no podía volver a pasar, no podía volver a dejarse llevar, pero por dios que cuando la había oído insinuar que entre ellos había existido ese tipo de intimidad su cuerpo se había revelado, y él… había sido débil, la había sentido y se la había olvidado todo, había sentido… paz, como si todo su odio se hubiera transformado en pasión, en deseo, en… golpeo la pared con los puños, aquello estaba fuera de toda lógica, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que había pasado, tenía que hacer lo que siempre había hecho, cerrar bajo llave todo sentimiento que no le sirviera para alcanzar sus fines, y Sakura Haruno no era el fin de nada…

* * *

Sakura lloraba desconsolada sobre el colchón intentando no emitir ningún ruido que les diera la posibilidad de sentir que la habían vencido, la ira, la vergüenza, el miedo, e incluso un diminuto sentimiento de amor no correspondido anegaba cada lágrima, llenándola de sentido, quemándola sus mejillas en su recorrido; los ojos verdes de la chica estaban fijos en la pared vieja y oscura que se encontraba frente a ella.

_Nadie vendrá a buscarte._

Sakura aspiro, claro que vendrían a buscarla, se abrazo las rodillas con los brazos instintivamente, ella tenía amigos, buenos amigos, Naruto les contaría lo sucedido, sonrió, podía ver como Ino lo regañaba por no haberla cuidado, como Kiba le pedía a Akamaru que buscara su rastro o Rock Lee llorando, sí, claro que vendrían a buscarla, la rescatarían, y entonces le enseñaría a la pelirroja repelente esa lo que era una buena paliza, aspiro sorbiendo las lagrimas, y desaparecería de la vida de Sasuke para siempre, nunca más seria débil por él, nunca más dejaría que la abandonara así fuera ella la que tuviera que abandonarlo a él…

Sakura trago saliva, solo esperaba que Naruto se diera prisa…

* * *

El dolor era inimaginable, nunca en su vida, le habían dolido tanto los huesos, o al menos no todos a la vez, le dolía las muñecas por donde estaba colgado al techo, finos hilos de sangre resbalaban de ellas, mostrando sus intentos fallidos de zafarse de ellas, tenía la ropa hecha girones, y allí donde se veía un trozo de piel se veía un moratón, una herida, sangre, Naruto intento respirar y llenar su pecho para acomodar la postura pero obviamente le debían haber roto la nariz, porque al inhalar la sangre se mezclaba con el aire, que olía a humedad y vacio, intento mirar alrededor, aunque con los ojos como los tenía apenas podía ver nada, distinguía difusamente la ventana con barrotes de su derecha y poco más, y aunque el dolor apenas le dejaba pensar, sabía que tenía que escapar, ya lo habían intentado todo lo políticamente correcto para salir de allí, le dolía la boca de repetir que no sabía dónde estaba Sakura o que hacía meses que no veía a Sasuke.

Traición.

Era curioso que le acusaran de traicionar a su aldea cuando aun tenia cicatrices por defenderla, bueno eso suponiendo que no se las hubieran abierto… Dios, nunca había echado tanto de menos Konoha… Sakura, seguramente ella había logrado escapar y pronto iría allí con Kakashi para solucionar el error, claro que…

El rubio frunció el ceño, quizás eso era lo que quería Danzô, capturar también a sus amigos para interrogarlos, no era ningún secreto que ellos siempre habían ido tras Sasuke, ni que apoyaban a Tsunade, y ahora incondicionalmente, contra Danzô. No podía permitirlo, tiro una vez más de las cadenas intentando no pensar en el dolor, tenía que salir, tenía que aviarlos, no podía permitir que les hicieran lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. No, no lo permitiría, aunque se dejara todos los huesos de su cuerpo en el intento saldría de allí.

* * *

El moreno miro no sin cierta lastima al chico rubio cubierto de sangre que colgaba tras la cristalera, dios mío, cualquier otra persona hubiera muerto hacia horas, ¿Por qué no confesaba? Tal vez había dicho la verdad, claro que Naruto moriría antes de traicionar a un amigo… algo se revolvió dentro de él… quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él hubiera sido diferente…

-Sai. -Sai se volvió e inclino levemente la cabeza ante su Hokage.- Hay alguna novedad.

Sai dudo por un momento, ¿Hablaba de Naruto? Lo miro al rostro y entendió que él mismo podía ver al rubio, asique probablemente se refería al paradero de la chica.

-No señor, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-La gente no desaparece, se esconde. Búscala.

Sai afirmo con la cabeza.

-Me has decepcionado demasiadas veces, no vuelvas sin ella.

El chico volvió a asentir inundado por la rabia, encontraría a Sakura y entonces todo acabaría…

* * *

Sakura miro una vez más el gastado y dorado pomo de la puerta mientras tomaba aire llenándose de valor, ¿qué más podría pasarle? Ladeo la cabeza, bueno aparte de que el loco del peliblanco la matara a cuchilladas… correría el riesgo, tenía que saber cómo de lejos podía llegar, había decidido que tenía que salir de allí al precio que fuera, y la primera prueba era cruzar ese umbral… volvió a acercar la mano al pomo y lo giro, oyó un pequeño, casi inaudible, ruido de muelles girando, y contuvo la respiración cuando sonó el temido "clack" que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta, muy bien, pensó decidida, no se oían pasos de gente corriendo a evitar su huida, tal vez había exagerado, quizás no se enteraran si ella simplemente seguía andando y desaparecía… Sakura frunció el ceño, no, Sasuke no sería tan tonto, probablemente si ella había abierto la puerta era porque él se lo permitía, aquello la irritaba, ese idiota repelente!!!

-¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer con ella?

Sakura se quedo parada en el sitio como una estatua, toda su concentración se dirigió a afinar su oído, pero solo consiguió oír un leve rubor de voces hablando en algún lugar, era obvio que con era de ella de la que hablaban si tan solo pudiera oír sus planes quizás podría adelantarse a ellos y encontrar un modo de escapar…

Decidida asomo la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta y miro a ambos lados la oscuridad envolvía el angosto y oscuro pasillo a su izquierda, a la derecha, a dios gracias, se podía vislumbrar una luz que iluminaba lo que parecía una escalera que debía dar a un piso inferior, por eso no podía oírlos con claridad, estaban en el piso de abajo, asique no la quedaba otra opción… tendría que bajar, claro que ahora que lo pensaba había subido tan enfadada y arrastras que no recordaba nada del piso inferior, y si se los encontraba de cara o y si la ocian y la encerraban… ¡maldita sea¡

Sakura tomo aire de nuevo, bajaría, ella había sido entrenada para que no la notaran bajar, no se la daba mal espiar, y más si su vida dependía de ello… adelanto un pie tras otro completamente concentrada en no hacer el menor ruido.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ELLA ESTE AQUÍ LO CAMBIA TODO! JODERA EL PLAN.

Sakura se detuvo a medio bajar de las angostas escaleras y afino el oído.

-Suigetsu, no hace falta gritar.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? Está claro que nos ha jodido todo, ya no podremos ir a por Danzô primero como teníamos pensado, porque no es idiota Sasuke, sabe que te has llevado a la amiguita del rubio.

Naruto.

-Danzô sigue desconociendo nuestros planes, de lo contrario ya habría tomado medidas.

¿Qué planes tenia Sasuke exactamente? ¿A qué se refería la estúpida de Karin con que Danzô tomaría medidas? ¿Tendrían que ver solo con él? ¿O también implicaban a más gente de Konoha? El corazón se la detuvo, Sasuke no podía estar pensando en hacer algo contra Konoha, era su hogar… no, no podía ser eso…

-¿Y cuanto creéis que tardara en darse cuenta? Mierda, si no se da cuenta Danzô tu amiga se acabara enterando, no es tonta del todo como Karin.

-En eso el payaso sin dientes tiene razón…

-¿En que eres tonta?

-Cállate gilipollas me refería a que no es del todo estúpida, lo mejor sería acabar con ella…

-No lo hará.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al oír por primera vez la voz del gigante con total convicción.

-¿Por qué? No es fea pero él puede elegir entre chicas mucho más guapas que ella…

Sakura frunció el ceño al oír a Suigetsu, ¿Cómo que mucho más guapas…?

-Exacto.

-No lo decía por ti Karin. Lo digo en serio, esa chica… nunca había visto a Sasuke equivocarse así…

-Quizás no se esté equivocando…

El entrecejo de Sakura se aliso ante la afirmación de Juugo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sasuke no había puesto a nada ni a nadie por encima de sus objetivos. Y sin embargo basta con que esa chica le ponga ojitos para que se le nuble el cerebro…

-¡Es una bruja!

La risa de Suigetsu siguió al insulto de la pelirroja.

-Algo así, a fin de cuentas esto sirve para que parezca más humano- volvió a reír- con razón dicen que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas…

Sakura se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, que…que…¿eso quería decir que a Sasuke le gustaban sus tetas? Su sistema respiratorio dejo de funcionar, oh dios mío, oh dios mío, eso no podía… sus manos temblaron, y comenzó a desandar sus pasos, necesitaba tranquilizarse…

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah¡-Sakura se sonrojo aún más al oír la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella, se quedo estática sin querer darse la vuelta, ¿qué… qué… qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba espiando? ¿Qué acababa de oír que a él le gustaban sus pechos? Oh, dios mío- NADA.

-¿Y por qué subes las escaleras al revés?

Sakura cerró los ojos y tomo aire antes de girarse y encontrarlo dos escalones más arriba quieto, observándola con un hombro apoyado en la pared, su cuerpo tembló por dentro al verlo entre sombras con el pelo alborotado y cara de cansancio.

-Yo…Bueno no…

-¿Probabas hasta donde podías llegar?

-No…

-Nunca has sabido mentir…

Sakura se ofendió.

-Bueno eso siempre se te dio mejor a ti…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros levemente.

-No he dicho que sea un defecto.

Sus ojos verdes le miraban contrariada, ¿La acababa de hacer un cumplido? ¿O la había insultado? ¡Dios, se estaba volviendo loca en aquella casa!

-Solo quería beber agua.

Los ojos negros del chico escrudiñaron los suyos. Luego se incorporo y señalo una puerta al final de la escalera en el descansillo.

-Hay tienes la cocina.

Se dio media vuelta. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya no temes que me escape?

Sasuke se volvió a medias y la miro divertido.

-Sé que no ibas a por agua estabas escuchando la conversación que mantienen abajo, pero cuando tengas sed o hambre solo tienes que bajar allí.

-Pero…

-No te irás, Sakura cuanto antes lo asumas más fácil será para todos.

La ira galopo por las venas de la chica ¿Cómo… ¡MALDICION¡ La había oído desde que había salido, se4guramente había ido a la escalera al dejar de oírla, ¡a veces podría arrancarle su precioso pelo negro mechón a mechón¡ bufo y levanto la cabeza orgullosa, mientras avanzaba con paso firme por la escalera delante de él, ni siquiera presto atención a su cuerpo traidor cuando al pasar a su lado noto su aroma, e incluso un leve roce con su brazo que hizo que su piel se electrificara, no, ella tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, cosas como que no saldría de allí mientras Sakura no cometiera un error, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se tiro sobre la cama, Sasuke no cometía errores, era siempre calculador, siempre estaba alerta, solo Naruto lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus tonterías, claro que Naruto sacaba de sus casillas a toda persona que fuera mínimamente madura y responsable, ¿Cómo podría ella aprovechar un descuido de él? Sakura observo el oscuro techo…

"_nunca había visto a Sasuke equivocarse así…"_

"_basta con que esa chica le ponga ojitos para que se le nuble el cerebro…"_

La voz del peliblanco resonó en su cabeza, Sakura se incorporo, ¿Sería posible que ella…? ¿Podría ella confundir a Sasuke? ¿Cómo era posible? Si llevaba toda su vida tratando de que la mirara como algo más que un objeto contra el que no chocarse al andar si se cruzaba en su camino… ¿Cómo iba a verla ahora como… como una mujer…?Bajo la mirada hasta su busto… siempre había pensado que no eran su fuerte… la verdad es que había otras chicas a las que les habían crecido más, Hinata por ejemplo tenía el casi el doble que ella… claro que… como Suigetsu había dicho ella no era fea, y aunque hubiera _otras más guapas_ no creía que hubiera ninguna que lo conociera como ella, y ese era el problema, Sasuke nunca le había hablado de chicas, nunca había reaccionado ante los muchos, bueno, muchísimos gestos de atención de otras chicas, incluso mayores que él… Sakura se llevo las manos al rostro, ¿qué haría Naruto en su situación?

Una imagen de una chica rubia de dos coletas y ojos azules desnuda guiñándole un ojo apareció en su mente.

Naruto… Sakura sonrió, sin duda no se daría por vencida, se levanto en la cama decidida, sí, conquistaría a Sasuke, le pondría ojitos, usaría todo su encanto, le pondría nervioso, le haría babear, si eso haría y al menor despiste del moreno se escaparía, sonrió, ¡seria sexy vaya que sí¡

* * *

Pi…….Pi…….Pi…….Pi…….Pi…….Pi……

El ruido de su corazón era lo único que se oía en la habitación blanca, entro sin hacer ruido con aprovechando la suave brisa de la noche que movió las cortinas finas y blancas, observe la cara de la mujer que tenía enfrente, era una lástima no había sido mala Hokage, claro que esa cara de niña de veinte años no era la suya, él lo sabía muy bien… observo el goteo del suero y los demás cables que colgaban de la mujer inerte en la cama, tsk, era demasiado fácil, poco honorable, pero muy productivo… desvió la mirada y vio a una chica rubia completamente dormida en un sofá en la esquina contraria a la cama, sonrió, al menos moriría siendo una hokage querida… se acerco a Tsunade y se detuvo frente a ella, desvió la mirada y alargo la mano hasta el suero y corto el cable que lo unía al cuerpo de la rubia, luego rápidamente corto el cable que unía las maquinas que usaba para vivir la mujer y el enchufe que las hacia funcionar, y salió por donde había entrado a una velocidad endemoniada lo suficientemente rápido como para oír el Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y el último suspiro de Tsunade…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí jeje, antes de despedirnos un par de cosas:**

**1º ya habíamos avisado del derecho de matar a alguien, y obviamente nos viene muy bien para la historia no la matamos por nada, y no os preocupéis vengaremos su muerte.**

**2º Sandri ha decidido que en el próximo episodio va a subir la temperatura y que va a meter una escena "fuerte", aunque ella diga que no, lo echa de menos…**

**3º Esperamos que os haya gustado y ya nos ponemos con el próximo para no tardar tanto, como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y para cualquier cosa RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta.**

**¡¡¡¡Muchísimos besos a tods!!!!**


	4. Seducción

**¡¡¡Hola!!!! Bueno lo primero es daros la gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, sobre todo a los que nos dejáis RR, que nos animáis mucho a seguir adelante, y además nos dais ideas n.-, y eso nos lleva a lo segundo mil perdones por no contestar a las RR pero es que no hemos tenido tiempo solo de leerlas y hemos aprovechado el tiempo para escribir el capitulo!!! Y por eso hemos tardado "poquito"(10 dias es poco...) n.n Bueno pues este es de los capítulos que nos gusta escribir jejeje, así que esperamos que os lo paséis también leyendo como nosotras haciéndolo.**

**AVISO: ¿LIME? - Alguien nos dijo algo así… bueno que hay escena fuerte hehe, luego nos decís si es lime o lemon :P **

**Ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capítulo 4:**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Seducción**

Las hojas de los cerezos de la calle de enfrente volaban rosas en pequeños remolinos de viento, el sol brillaba, tras la tormenta del día anterior, calentando su cara, era un día perfecto, y sin embargo ni un alma en Konoha era feliz, ya se había informado a todo el mundo de la trágica muerte de la hokage, porque para él ella aún era la hokage, la autentica, Danzô se había alzado en el poder casi dando un golpe de estado, en el momento en que Konoha estaba más débil, Kakashi suspiro, no había modo, Tsunade había fallecido, en su opinión no por causas naturales, y poco se podía hacer ya por quitarle el rango a Danzô a favor de su legitima dueña… tenía que hacer algo, algo iba mal, de hecho algo iba muy mal, ni Naruto ni Sakura habían regresado… y eso no era lo esperado, en teoría los dos idiotas deberían haber rogado a Danzô por Sasuke, este se habría negado, y ellos habrían vuelto indignados y dando voces asegurando que no se rendirían… pero sin embargo…

-Sensei.

Kakashi se volvió para ver a una rubia llorosa flanqueada por un destrozado Kiba y un serio Shikamaru. Se separo de la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos y miro a los tres jóvenes.

-Lo que os voy a decir ahora es confidencial.- los tres asintieron- Iréis a ver al hokage, de cara a los demás vais a informarlo formalmente de la muerte de Tsunade.

Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y extraoficialmente?

Kakashi lo miro.

-Vais a buscar a Naruto y Sakura.

-¿A Naruto y Sakura? Pero esos dos seguro andan buscando a Sasuke. ¡Han matado a Tsunade¡ ¡¡debemos vengarla!! Ella dio la vida por nosotros.

Kakashi se volvió a la rubia con la cara roja de furia y ladeo la cabeza levemente.

-No digas nunca más que la han matado, no les demos un motivo para ir a por nosotros… - Ino abrió la boca para protestar- No sabemos hasta donde llega esto, debemos ir paso por paso, aun no tenemos claro a que nos enfrentamos pero es obvio que la desaparición de Naruto y Sakura está relacionada…

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron con espanto.

-¿Quieres decir que a ellos también los han matado?

Dentro de Kakashi algo se encogió, era uno de sus miedos, pero estaba claro que en cuanto lo hicieran sus cuerpos aparecerían como muestra de lo que podía suceder si se iba contra el régimen establecido.

-No lo creo aún.

-¿Aún…

Kakashi asintió y miro a Shikamaru.

-Estas al mando de la misión, encuentra a Naruto y Sakura y volved, tenéis dos meses si no los halláis regresar de igual manera, mandar señales de vida cuando lleguéis con el Hokage y… Kakashi bajo la mirada y busco entre los papeles del escritorio, recogió un rollo de papel y se lo entrego al moreno.- Dadle esto. – Shikamaru asintió- Suerte.

La iban a necesitar…

* * *

Sakura se despertó al oír un pájaro cantar en su ventana, abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar luego abrió los dos y se estiro, tenía mucho que hacer ese día, sonrió, sí, aquel era el día uno de su plan, claro que tras haberle dado vueltas a la cabeza durante media noche no debía tener una cara especialmente… seductora, claro que jugaba con el factor campo, estaban alejados de toda ciudad, pueblo… en resumidas cuentas las únicas chicas que había alrededor de Sasuke en ese momento eran Karin y ella, y si Karin era capaz de hacerla sombra entonces entraría un convento de monjas de clausura.

Se levanto de la cama con ánimo renovado y casi no noto el frio de sus pies desnudos sobre la madera del suelo, se acerco a la cómoda y miro con rabia los restos de espejo, puta estúpida, ¿Cómo iba ahora a verse bien si el espejo estaba hecho añicos? Cogió un pedazo de espejo mínimamente aceptable y se miro en él… Bueno no estaba mal, tenía el pelo sucio por la lluvia, los ojos legañosos y enrojecidos de llorar la noche anterior, y su ropa estaba hecha un asco… pero de todo ello podía sacar provecho…En las películas y fotos que Naruto tenía debajo de su colchón había tres grandes reglas que podían sacarse para ser una chica sexy:

_1º Poca ropa o ninguna._

_2º Tener ojos de cordero degollado y parecer frágil._

_3º Estar dentro de una bañera, ducha…_

Si esa sería la parte A de su estrategia para conquistarlo.

Sakura miro alrededor, ¿por dónde empezaba? Debía usar los tres factores a la vez…, o de uno en uno, ¿Cuál le afectaría más a Sasuke…? Mmm…. Sasuke siempre había tenido fama de ser un chico difícil… Nada, lo mejor era no arriesgar, lo combinaría todo junto. Sí, era lo mejor.

Giro la cara hacia la ventana al menos el día había mejorado, se volvió a mirar al espejo y lo miro con cara de pena… no, podía hacerlo mejor, volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez mirando desde abajo y con un pequeño puchero…. Mejor; dejo el espejo y se toco el pelo se lo peino débilmente con los dedos para que no se encrespara, no quería parecer una pordiosera pidiendo limosna si no una chica sexy…

Bien, prueba 1, se acerco al pomo de la puerta y tomo aire, se recordó a si misma que no había otra manera y que Naruto y los demás dependían de ella y tomo valor para salir de la habitación, oyó unos ruidos en la planta de abajo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿No queréis otra tostada?- Pregunto Juggo a los demás.

Sakura tomo aire apoyada contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de la cocina, solo tenía que girar 180º y estaría delante de él, sonrió, podía verle cayéndosele la tostada al verla, al desearla, sí, le preguntaría donde podía bañarse, sin duda funcionaria, pero sus piernas parecían no querer moverse, vamos Sakura animo, no es para tanto, llénate de orgullo, se lleno de orgullo, gírate, se giro, y…

-¿Qué haces?

-¡¡AH¡¡- Sakura grito por el susto al ver a Sasuke a diez centímetros de ella mirándola sin mostrar ninguna sensación especial, oh, eso no… eso no era lo que ella había planeado ella… ella… ¿qué… que le iba a decir que hacia?- ando.

Sasuke elevo levemente una ceja.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho lo cual se marcho dejándola hay como una idiota con el pelo despeinado y sin zapatillas.

-EH Chica.- Sakura miro al peliblanco que se encontraba en la puerta con una tostada en la boca- deberías bañarte tienes unos pelos horribles- señalo una puerta al final del pasillo.- Hay tienes un baño.

Sakura se quedo de piedra, y ni siquiera le contesto giro sobre si y se dirigió a la puerta que él le había señalado roja como un tomate. Se adentro en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, ¡MALDITA SEA¡ Su plan había fallado esa vez pero mañana sería otro día…

Sakura se levanto de un salto al oír el ruido de los pájaros, el día anterior no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke pero lo había oído llegar por la noche, lo que quería decir que estaría allí para desayunar… muy bien, Sakura cerro los puños dándose fuerzas, intento 2, repitió la operación hasta llegar a la pared pegada a la puerta de la cocina y giro sobre sí antes de que nadie saliera por ella.

Los tres hebis la miraron sorprendidos, Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba de espaldas a ella no se había movido ni un ápice…. Aquello no iba bien…

-Sa..Sasuke- su voz tembló pero lo corrigió con un ligero carraspeo- Me gustaría bañarme… ¿puedes decirme donde está el baño?

¡¡Bien!! El tono era el perfecto y de hecho parecía haber funcionado porque Sasuke comenzó a volverse para mirarla…

-¿Tienes problemas de memoria?- La voz de Suigetsu hizo que Sasuke se detuviera y lo mirara él, Sakura lo miro horrorizada- Ya te dije que era el del final del pasillo, si ayer te bañaste…

JODER, Sakura se giro sin decir nada de nuevo y se metió en el mismo baño del día anterior con el mismo resultado… Algo fallaba… claro, la ropa, la ropa sucia que llevaba ella no era la apropiada, contra menos ropa mejor, los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron, chasqueo los dedos… mañana no fallaría…

Esta vez Sakura estaba despierta antes de que los pájaros empezaran a piar, llevaba la ropa en una mano y la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo como una toga griega, sí, esta vez no había duda que lo conseguiría, claro que los tres imbéciles que lo acompañaban podían suponer un problema pero… era el único momento que Sasuke se encontraba en la casa, al menos en un lugar común, si no estaba fuera estaba en su habitación encerrado… sí, ese era el momento… intento 3.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina nada de pararse en la pared, eso la restaba fuerzas, tomo aire en el último escalón y obligo a su cuerpo a no molestar toda la vergüenza que sentía, tenía que parecer algo normal…

La pelirosa llego a la puerta y se detuvo en la entrada carraspeo y todos se volvieron a mirarla, al verla Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, Juggo se puso más rojo que su pelo y se dio la vuelta, bueno aquello funcionaba hasta Karin la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, Sasuke por su parte solo había mostrado algún signo de sorpresa en el primer momento, si por signo de sorpresa se entendía elevar las cejas medio centímetro y pestañear dos veces seguidas.

-¿Podías decirme dónde puedo lavar mi ropa, después de que me lave?

Ninguno de los tres Hebis pareció poder reaccionar, Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Baja la ropa aquí y dásela a Juugo el pone la lavadora. – Sakura se sintió decepcionada ¿eso era todo Juugo? ¿Por qué él no se sonrojaba? Su orgullo de mujer se sintió herido- De todos modos hoy iré a por algo de ropa para ti.

Sakura sonrió, asique le ponía nervioso imaginarla desnuda…

-¿No te gusta mi sabana?

Hay estaba Sasuke se sonrojo débilmente.

-Tú misma Sakura pero la sabana es blanca y se transparenta toda…

* * *

El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse llevaba tres días buscando a Sakura, era como si hubiera… desaparecido, como si la tierra de la hubiera tragado haba peinado los alrededores, e incluso más hacia los caminos que podían dirigirse a Konoha… perno no había no rastro de la chica, y Sakura habría huido en direcciona Konoha a buscar refuerzos además no era tan buena ninja como para no dejar rastro tras ella… eso significaba algo… Sai miro a ambos lados del camino de tierra en el que se encontraba, Sakura no estaba sola, estaba con alguien que sabía lo que se hacía, alguien experto en esconderse, sus ojos se achicaron, alguien como Sasuke…

Sonrió, era mejor de lo que había pensado, no solo encontraría a Sakura si no que sería altamente recompensado por encontrar a Sasuke a su señor… La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, claro que encontrar a Sasuke era infinitamente más difícil que a la pelirosa pero… si Sakura estaba con él, antes o después cometería un error, y él estaría ahí para aprovecharlo…

* * *

Con el ceño fruncido, las piernas y los brazos cruzados, Sakura observaba el papel rosado de la pared de la habitación, llevaba dos días sin salir de la habitación, aún tenía el rostro colorado por la vergüenza que había pasado, ¿Cómo no había pensado que la sabana se podía transparentar… ¡maldita sea! Y lo peor de todo era que había aparecido prácticamente desnuda delante de Sasuke y el había parecido inmune… asique estaba claro que la clase de chicas que le "gustaban" no eran las mismas que a los demás… dios ¿pero entonces que tipo de chicas le atraían? Sakura frunció más el ceño ¿por qué… le atraían las chicas verdad? Sacudió la cabeza, claro que sí, casi la había besado una vez, además nunca le había visto acercarse a un hombre con algún intención extraña más bien todo lo contrario…

Se dejo caer en la cama y estiro los brazos, quizás debería replantear su plan… a lo mejor el problema era que ella no le gustaba nada… ¿tan fea era? Suspiro, no… fea del todo no era, o al menos las había más fea, por ejemplo Karin…

Se incorporo sobre un codo, no podía rendirse, vale, su plan 1 no había funcionado pero… quizás debería probar otras formas, quien sabe… cada hombre era un mundo… el problema era que ella en temas de hombres… y más de esa índole conocía más bien poco por no decir nada… y si a eso se le sumaba que Sasuke no era un chico cualquiera… volvió a suspirar…

El cantar de los pájaros en su ventana la hizo girar la cabeza hacia la ventana por la que entraba el sol y sonrió, recordó los buenos momentos, que siempre había un día bueno y se lleno de optimismo, vale, había hecho el ridículo, pero eso la pasaba por subestimar a Sasuke, ¿Qué sabia Sasuke de las chicas? Desde pequeño las chicas se le habían insinuado, asique para él no era raro… claro ¡iría directamente a por él¡ sí claro, esta vez no estarías los tres Hebis idiotas, eso era fundamental para su orgullo y su plan…, pero sobre todo para lo primero, se levanto de la cama, se pondría guapa, esperaría a que Sasuke entrara en su habitación y allí lo abordaría, era un plan que no podía fallar, no esta vez…

Tras la vieja puerta de madera con la oreja apoyada en ella y su corazón desbocado Sakura oía los pasos de Sasuke, la saliva apenas bajaba por su garganta, esta vez no podía equivocarse, Sakura desvió la mirada, al menos no tan estrepitosamente…

Clack

El ruido de la puerta hizo que su corazón diera un salto, bien, eso significaba que Sasuke ya había entrado en su cuarto… Sakura tomo aire y colocó su mano en el pomo, pasara lo que pasara no podía ser peor al momento sabana asique…

* * *

Sasuke se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta la chimenea que presidia su cuarto y se apoyo en el saliente mientras observaba el crepitar del fuego, tenía que pensar bien sus siguientes pasos, según su información Naruto aún seguía con Danzô en aquella cumbre de elitistas, quizás eso le daba ventaja sobre Konoha… claro que aun así tarde o temprano tendría que ir a por el nuevo Hokage… no quería que ninguno de los causantes de su desgracia sobrevivieran así tuviera que destruir Konoha hasta que no quedara piedra sobre piedra…

Clack

Sasuke se volvió al oír su puerta abrirse, pestañeo sorprendido al ver a la pelirosa, suponía que aun se sentiría avergonzada… un leve rubor que enseguida controlo subió a sus mejillas, ¿a quién se le ocurría pasear prácticamente desnuda por la casa…? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para descartar esa imagen de su cerebro y observo con Sakura, vestida, entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí y lo miraba como si fuera a decirle algo… y nunca mejor dicho "como si fuera" porque la realidad era que hay estaba de pies frente a él a aproximadamente dos metros mirándolo… ¿Había ido hasta allí a mirarlo…?

-Ho.. !Hola¡- Sasuke se extraño por el grito de la chica y su repentino sonrojo… - Yo… quería … hablar contigo…

Sasuke la observo lentamente desde que Sakura estaba allí no era capaz de pensar con lógica, sabía que debía de echarla del cuarto, encerrarla bajo llave y darla sabanas más gruesas y de colores, pero en vez de eso contesto:

-Habla.

Sakura tomo aire y miro al cielo como pidiendo inspiración.

-¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?

Sasuke pestañeo sorprendido, luego volvió a su fría expresión, Dios era como volver a tener 12 años, que demonios pretendía Sakura…

-Si has acabado de hablar puedes irte.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Sabes empiezo a pensar que no te gustan las mujeres.

Si hubiera tenido algo entre las manos estaba seguro que se le hubiera caído, su rostros se sonrojo como no lo recordaba desde hacía años y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Claro que me gustan las chicas.

Sakura lo miro esperanzada.

-¿En serio?

Sasuke desvió la mirada molesto consigo mismo por reaccionar a la provocación de la chica.

-Sí, si eso es todo…

Sasuke se empezó a volver, aquella conversación era bastante incómoda e insulsa y había terminado…

Sakura vio como él se daba la vuelta, mierda, había vuelto a meter la pata, pero no podía dejarlo ir así como así no iba a perder su oportunidad, no esa vez…

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar hasta él lo enfrentaría la cara y entonces había llegado justo hasta su altura cuando Sasuke se volvió y su cabeza impacto contra él, ¿Cuándo se había detenido y ella había seguido andando? La inercia del golpe consiguió que ella se tropezara y cayera hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes se abrieron al notar la perdida de equilibrio. Cayó en medio de la alcoba en una postura poco adecuada para sus intenciones, la cabeza y el trasero comenzaron a dolerle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla espatarrada en el suelo, la miro molesto ¿a que jugaba?

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura lo miro enfadada.

-¡¡CAERME!!

-Eso ya lo veo…

Sakura se levanto molesta y sonrojada por la furia, ¡a la mierda todo!

-Y si te referías a lo otro intentaba seducirte, ¿pero sabes qué? ABANDONO, eres frio como el hielo, no es que no te gusten las chicas, es que no te gusta nadie, ni siquiera te gustas a ti mismo- Las lagrimas de indignación e impotencia comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se dirigió lo más digna que pudo hasta la puerta notando los oscuros ojos de Sasuke observándola- Puede que no solo yo sea penosa en este momento…

Sasuke se quedo quieto mientras oía el portazo de Sakura al salir de su habitación, se que ahí mirando la puerta cerrada y… sonrió, no fue una media sonrisa, o un intento, fue una sonrisa… Así que eso era todo… lo había intentado seducir… Ahora encajaba su extraño comportamiento a la hora del desayuno, o que siempre lo mirara desde abajo, o los profundos escotes que llevaba… Sasuke dejo de sonreír, ella tenía razón en dos cosas no le gustaba nadie, todo el mundo escondía algo o tenía algo oscuro dentro…incluido él, bajo la mirada al suelo, sobretodo él… y era penoso, porque se había dado cuenta de cada detalle en ella, de cuando llevaba el pelo suelto o mojado, cuando le había hablado con voz lastimera y sobretodo, se aclaro la garganta enfadado con su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta de su cuerpo desnudo bajo la sabana, de cada detalle de él… cerró los ojos, ojala ella tuviera razón y fuera frio, o al menos, lo suficiente como para que el calor que ahora corría por sus venas hasta llegar a un punto de su cuerpo se congelara y lo dejara dormir por las noches sin imaginarla a ella a su lado…

* * *

Sakura fulmino con la mirada al primer pájaro que oso cantar cerca de su ventana, estaba tan enfadada con el mundo que podía haber matado con sus manos al primer ser o cosa que se cruzara en su camino, les había fallado a todos, había fracasado como ninja, como amiga, y sobre todo, y puede que en el fondo fuera lo que más la dolía, había fracasado como mujer.

Apretó los dientes, maldito…!maldito Sasuke¡ ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio?

Sakura bufo y agarro el estúpido y gran albornoz que le habían dado por miedo a que volviera a pasearse desnuda en busca de la ducha, y se lo colocó bajo el brazo, a la mierda Sasuke, a la mierda los Hebis, bajaría se ducharía y desayunaría y pobre de la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino…

Bajo las escaleras con la cabeza alta y ando todo el pasillo refunfuñando a si misma lo estúpidos que eran Sasuke y sus "amiguitos", abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón y se metió dentro mirando al suelo. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué el ambiente estaba cálido y húmedo como una sauna?

Su mirada avanzo hasta llegar a unos pies mojados en el cuadrado de la ducha, trago saliva mientras sus ojos ascendían por las piernas, obviamente de chico hasta llegar a una parte que la confirmo que era un chico… un chico muy grande.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para cerrarse con fuerza mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, oh, dios mío, oh dios mío…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo esta vez evitando mirar a…"aquello" y mirando el sorprendido rostro del dueño del cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba simplemente anonadado, no se movía, las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, por su pelo, tenía una toalla en la mano asique era bastante obvio que acababa de terminar de bañarse y por eso ella no había oído el ruido de la ducha… pero ¿por qué no echaba el pestillo? Oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío. En cuanto su cuerpo volviera en sí ¡tenía que salir corriendo de allí!

-¡¡LO SIENTO!!- bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- te… te prometo que no sabía que estabas aquí, yo no… no quería… no he… yo no… yo… ¡lo siento tanto¡

Vale, ahora correr, Sakura se dio media vuelta y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, no la dio tiempo a girarlo, su cuerpo se quedo quieto al notar como unos brazos la rodeaban la cintura y la pegaban a un cuerpo húmedo y…cálido.

Sasuke la abrazaba contra él, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero no de un miedo malo, era un miedo extraño, miedo a que la soltara, a que la dejara ir, a lo que pasaría después, a que ese momento terminara, temblaba de anticipación, y de duda al notar que una de las manos de Sasuke se retiraba de su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron más al notar su mano sujetar el albornoz blanco al lado de su pecho; suavemente, sin prisa, Sasuke fue retirando la prenda rozando la piel de su seno muy débilmente, lo justo para que ella pudiera sentir como la sangre se calentaba en su interior como le cosquilleaba cada minúsculo trozo de piel que el acariciaba, su hombro y su seno quedaron liberados, y el moreno bajo la cabeza hasta inspirar el aroma de su cuello desnudo, podía notar su respiración, su aliento y unas frías gotas cayendo de su pelo, y luego… el leve roce de sus labios sobre su cuello, ahí donde se juntaba con el comienzo del hombro… su cuerpo entero de convulsiono, sus músculos se tensaron, sus labios se entreabrieron, y su boca se secó.

Noto como Sasuke aún pegado tras ella avanzaba dos pasos hacia atrás arrastrándola a ella, y oyó como el grifo se abría mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos, la otra mano de Sasuke siguió el ejemplo de su homónima, y Sakura noto levemente como la prenda caía mojada a sus pies, y oh, señor, podía notar la suave piel de Sasuke tras ella, pegada centímetro a centímetro, solo separada por una fina capa de agua que formaban las gotas que resbalaban de sus cuerpos, su rostro se sonrojo, cuando la idea de que podía notar TODO su cuerpo tras ella, pegado a ella, noto débilmente un leve roce sobre su cuello, y como este descendía hasta el valle entre sus senos, el pulgar del chico acaricio una de sus cumbres y Sakura suspiro de placer, pero a él no pareció importarle, porque siguió bajando por su tripa hasta su ombligo, se detuvo solo un instante, para continuar su recorrido descendente mientras su lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja, no podía pensar, solo podía sentir, sentía una presión incomprensible entre sus piernas, notaba como su cuerpo se movía aplacer del chico que finalmente alcanzo el punto donde se juntaban sus tensiones, Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca para protestar, pero de su boca solo salió un leve grito gemido, al sentir como el dedo se adentraba en ella mientras sus dientes mordían levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Su interior se tenso alrededor de él, sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron sin comprender cuando él comenzó a retirarse, volvió a cerrarlos y a gemir mientras él se adentraba y salía de su interior, buscando algo dentro ella, algo que acabo encontrando logrando que el cuerpo de Sakura se retorciera de placer, que se tensara cada célula de su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo hay, volvió a salir y entrar, a acariciar y abandonar ese punto, mientras la otra mano recorría su cuerpo suavemente acariciando cada una de sus curvas, Sakura notaba como la sangre bullía en su interior, como su cuerpo y su corazón se movía el ritmo que el marcaba, un ritmo cada vez más y más ascendente, sin saber muy bien por qué ella sabía que quería más, que él podía darle más de él…

-más…

Debió decirlo en voz alta justo cuando su cuerpo se tenso completamente y unas olas de calor atravesaron su cuerpo haciendo sus piernas temblaran y flaquearan, que su mente se nublara y que su respiración se agitara aun más. El tiempo se detuvo. Segundos después cuando recobro el sentido, noto las gotas de agua caer y como Sasuke la abrazaba, ella se volvió a él, buscando una respuesta, o quizás ese algo que le había faltado, pero solo pudo ver los fríos ojos de Sasuke.

-Eso es seducir a una persona Sakura.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se agrandaron y su rostro se tiño de rojo, al notar como Sasuke la soltaba, cogía una toalla y se marchaba con un aura de ira…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí jeje, no sabemos si es lemon, lime … bueno ya nos diréis, jeje, eso sí MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta y prometemos contestar esta vez ( otra vez perdón) **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN!! **


	5. Debilidad

**¡¡¡Hola!!!! Bueno lo primero de todo, como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR n.n y lo segundo es pediros MIL PERDONES por tardar en actualizar… es que al principio Sandri se había aficionado a la granjita del facebook ( si alguien quiere ser vecino que me agregue el nombre de facebook es: Sandri A Secas -literalmente n.n), y el tekken 6 y luna nueva aparecieron en nuestras vidas (demasiadas discursiones pro Edward (Sandri) vs pro Jacob (fresi *¬* que bien a crecido) y claro no dábamos para todo jeje, pero que sepáis que la culpa no fue del todo nuestra porque cuando nos pusimos a ello, se fue internet… y hemos estado casi un mes sin conexión (no sabemos cómo hemos sobrevivido…) pero bueno al final hemos vuelto n.- **

**Asique ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capítulo:**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V: Debilidad

-Te digo yo que esa chica tiene algo extraño…

Suigetsu ni siquiera miraba al gigante de su derecha mientras bajaba las escaleras con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía Juugo defender la conducta de la chica de Konoha? Si él estuviera encerrado intentaría matar a sus captores y escapar… incluso estaba seguro que la fea de Karin estaba esperando eso desde el primer día para acabar con ella…

-Pero ella…

Juugo se cayó de repente y Suigetsu abrió un ojo en su dirección ¿pero ella…? Al ver la cara de pánico del pelirrojo Suigetsu en seguida abrió los dos ojos y miro hacia delante, Sasuke con solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura andaba con un halo de cólera hacia ellos, el peliblanco pestañeo sorprendido y se aparto justo cuando Sasuke sin mirarlos pasaba por entre medias de ambos escaleras arriba.

Qué raro… ¿Qué hacia Sasuke en toalla por ahí y mojando todo? ¿Es que no tenía miedo de que Karin le viera? Por dios, el estaría acongojado… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Su mirada y la de Juugo lo siguieron hasta que desapareció de su vista en el segundo piso de la casa…, ambos chicos se miraron sin comprender nada.

-Q…quizás el agua estuviera fría.

Suigetsu miro al gigante dubitativo, era una posibilidad, pero a Sasuke nunca le había importado eso, de hecho él mismo sabia que el Uchiha se había duchado ya en varias ocasiones con agua congelada y había seguido igual de recio e impenetrable… y sin embargo…

_Chof chof_

El ruido del agua contra el suelo tan cerca de ellos hizo que los dos chicos giraran la cabeza al unísono en la dirección contraria a la que se había marchado su jefe.

Sus pupilas grises se dilataron al ver a la pelirosa completamente empapada, y cuando decía completamente era completamente, al menos la toalla del jefe estaba seca… pero la chica llevaba un albornoz empapado… como si se hubiera metido bajo la ducha con él… ¿pero por que nadie se metería con un albornoz en la ducha? O era muy estúpida o…

-Disculpar.

Sakura pasó entre ellos dejando un reguero de agua en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos, y un Juugo al borde de un colapso. Los labios de Suigetsu se elevaron en una picara sonrisa, vaya, vaya…

-Sabes Juugo, yo creo que quizás el agua estaba muy caliente…

* * *

Sasuke cerró con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto y se adentro con la mirada perdida y el corazón desbocado, tenía que tranquilizarse, él no era así, él controlaba sus emociones, no tenia emociones, no las merecía, se sentó en la cama con las manos en los ojos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, necesitaba oscuridad, necesitaba tranquilidad, esa chica… Sakura era… suspiro, las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza sin sentido ni orden ¿Cómo se la ocurría meterse en la ducha con él? Y menos después de decirle que intentaba seducirlo… ¿Pero que esperaba que hiciera él? Dios, ni siquiera ahora sabia de donde había sacado fuerzas para dejarla en aquel momento cuando todo su cuerpo le rogaba que la hiciera suya, cuando la sentía húmeda, cálida, cercana, deseosa de cosas que ni siquiera podía imaginarse suspiro, seguro que ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que había querido hacerla… cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando recuperar por quinta vez el control de sí mismo, o al menos la cordura para no salir de ese cuarto vacio y buscarla para arrancarle ese estúpido albornoz. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Sakura era un problema, y además un problema para el que él no tenía tiempo…. Ni ganas, la comisura derecha de su boca se alzo en una especie de sonrisa torcida, era obvio que ganas tenia, no hacía falta más que fijarse en una parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento era mucho más que visible para darse cuenta que ganas tenia, muchas ganas, pero… ¿Qué iba a solucionar eso? Aparte de lo obvio, resoplo intentando de nuevo recuperar el control de sus emociones, de su cuerpo, ¡maldita sea! no solo no le ayudaba si no que no sería más que una fuente problemas… una gran fuente de problemas, además él siempre había mantenido sus instintos a raya, y tal vez por eso aun seguía vivo, si a eso se lo podía llamar vivir… al menos respiraba, y podía luchar por hacer justicia, su justicia, su venganza…

No, Sakura no era más que un estúpido peón del juego, un insignificante, aunque atractivo, peón, que se había cruzado en su camino, el problema era que pronto tendría que mover ficha, y quizás tuviera que deshacerse de ese peón… dejo caer sus manos y levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en la pared frente a él. No podía perder, no podía permitirse ningún error, todos pagarían, el final estaba cada vez más cerca y nada ni nadie le impediría alcanza su objetivo… y mucho menos Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Juugo observaba el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja con preocupación, miro a su compañero peliblanco que estaba tranquilamente reclinado en la silla frente a la enfadada chica con una pose casi divertida, ¿Qué tenia de gracioso? Karin estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y eso no le gustaría a Sasuke…

-¿Así qué estás seguro de lo que dices?

Karin arrastro las palabras de entre los dientes, con un fallido intento de aparentar tranquilidad.

Los dientes blancos y deformes del chico brillaron.

-Claro, ¿Qué otra explicación encuentras tú?

Karin resoplo.

-Esa estúpida lo lleva buscando desde que llegó, hum, ¿Secuestrada? JA, esa se vino por su propia voluntad, -Juugo la miro con lastima, parecía hablar más para ella que otra cosa…- seguro que se le metió en la ducha…la muy-Karin callo de repente y miro alrededor como si acabara de descifrar el mayor enigma del mundo- ¡ese es su plan¡ - Los miro desafiante-¿ es qué estáis ciegos?

Suigetsu se estiro y la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿De qué plan hablas? Además de fea te estás volviendo paranoica… La chica está bien, y el jefe muy solo…

-ME TIENE A MÍ.

Suigetsu la miro serio.

-¿Y aun te extraña que se acueste con ella?

Karin abrió mucho los ojos como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

-SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS- Juugo la miro extrañado y Karin negó con la cabeza- Sera posible que no lo veáis claro…. Ella quiere tenerle en sus garras, quiere…

-Garras solo tienes tú bruja…

Karin fulmino con la mirada al peliblanco.

-…quiere quitárnoslo.

Ambos chicos alzaron una ceja.

-En ese aspecto a mi me lo puede quitar…

Karin golpeo la mesa desesperada.

-¡Centraros!- los dos la miraron- primero usaba esa voz que parecía que tenía algún retraso, luego no encontraba nunca el baño…

-Al final lo encontró…

-¡cállate¡, además recordar el día de la sabana…

-¡Como olvidarlo¡

Juugo noto como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

-¡Salidos¡ no veis más que un cuerpo… ¡hombres¡, - resoplo de nuevo- menos mal que yo soy mujer y..

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

Juugo sofoco una sonrisa ante el comentario del peliblanco

-Y…. a mí no me engaña.

-¿Y si eres tan lista cómo es que tú nunca te has metido en la ducha con el jefe?

Karin lo miro medio sonrojada medio colérica.

-¡POR QUÉ YO SOY DECENTE Y … Sasuke cierra siempre con cerrojo…

Juugo la miro dubitativo.

-Supongo que ese día no cerró…

Los dos lo miraron esperando una continuación, pero era mejor callar, desde que había visto a esa chica había sabido que no era una chica más, y menos para Sasuke, ¿podía ser verdad lo que decía Suigetsu? No, era algo más, no podía ser solo mero desahogo físico, la inhumanidad que rodeaba a Sasuke desde que le había conocido no le había abandonado nunca, y había tenido muchos momentos, sin embargo siempre que la pelirosa aparecía, Sasuke… dudaba… por segundos, quizás menos, pero lo hacía… y ahora teniéndola tan cerca…. Claro que lo que le preocupaba a él no era la suposición de su compañero, si no la de Karin, ¿podría ser que Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta de todo? Se habría dado cuenta de que ella era una debilidad para el orgulloso Sasuke, y de ser así… ¿Qué pretendería hacer? Juugo desvió la mirada a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso donde ambos se encontraban, una debilidad podía hacer humano a Sasuke, pero también podía matarlo…

* * *

Su corazón aun latía aceleradamente, y no era lo único de ella que latía, cada fibra de su piel tiritaba, ya se había quitado el albornoz húmedo y estaba metida en la capa, arropada, y aun así, se sentía desnuda, su cuerpo aun anhelaba ese calor que había sentido, nunca, jamás, había sentido algo parecido, Sasuke la había llevado a un precipicio y la había dejado caer, dios, Sakura cerró los ojos, tenía que olvidar aquello, tenía que salir de ahí, se sentí atan avergonzada, por haberle dejado llevarla hasta esa situación, porque era ella quien tenía que haberle seducido, porque había vuelto a perder contra él, y a la vez… una débil sonrisa cruzo su rostro, a la vez se sentía ganadora, se sentía agotada, en paz, y a la vez algo la quemaba por dentro, algo la decía que podía llegar más alto, mucho más, que la felicidad estaba, donde siempre había estado, en él, siempre en él…

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y pestañeo al no ver nada, la luz había abandonado su cuarto hacia horas, fuera solo oía los ruidos típicos de la noche, se debía haber quedado dormida, se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y miro a ambos lados en la oscuridad, tenía que salir de allí como fuera… o acabaría volviéndose loca, si es que no lo estaba ya…

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No podía sentarse a esperar a Naruto, esta vez era él quien la necesitaba a ella, y lo de la seducción no parecía estar dando resultado… al menos no uno bueno…

¿Cómo podía ser Sasuke tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía dejarla allí mientras su mundo se derrumbaba? Mientras sus amigos caían… ¿Y por que la había… seducido?

Sakura frunció los labios, tal vez lo había hecho para darla una lección, pero Sasuke no daba lecciones, imponía castigo… ¿eso era? ¿La había castigado? Una parte de ella se rio al pensarlo, ahora entendía porque había masoquistas… claro que si era un castigo qué sentido tenía… bueno, aparte de humillarla completamente… suspiro, genial, ahora nunca saldría de ese mugroso cuarto, no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Sasuke y desde luego la daba horror pensar que antes o después se cruzaría en su camino un hebi, seguro que se estaban riendo de ella en ese momento, una sonrisa curvo sus labios, bueno Karin no se reiría…, era un consuelo, lo cual era también lamentable, apoyo la cabeza en la pared y miro al techo, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué esperaban de ella?

Frunció el ceño nada más esa frase sonó en su cabeza, maldita sea, siempre era la débil Sakura, ella ya había crecido, ya era una mujer, y bueno… su plan no había salido como ella había esperado, pero durante unos minutos Sasuke había perdido el control, o eso le había parecido a ella cuando la había dejado allí, claro que entonces no pensaba demasiado bien…

Pero el caso era que ya sabía lo que esperaban de ella, lo que Sasuke esperaba, pensaría que la había ganado, que la había avergonzado, que no saldría nunca más de ese cuarto con la cabeza bien alta, y sería cierto de no ser porque necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí, romper su vigilancia, el orden de allí, la lógica de Sasuke…

* * *

Contra más lo pensaba más claro lo veía, si él estaba en lo cierto y Danzô retenía a Naruto lo más posible es que se estuviera preparando una buena revuelta en Konoha, Naruto era muy querido y los imbéciles de sus amigos lo ayudarían… si acaso Neji sería el único que no entrara en esa revolución contra el nuevo hokage aunque…, Sasuke apoyo el brazo en el quicio de la chimenea, aunque el poder de todos esos locos seguro que acabaría por arrastrarlo. Pensándolo fríamente no le parecía tan mal, a él le interesaba que las fuerzas de Konoha se debilitaran al máximo además Danzô era una mala persona, en condiciones normales nunca hubiera llegado a Hokage, claro que ahora mismo Konoha no vivía una situación normal… ¡maldito Pain¡ con lo listo que se creía… si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más…

Sasuke pestañeo al oír su puerta cerrarse, desvió los ojos hasta el marco de la puerta y se quedo helado, literalmente, tan sumido estaba en sus maquinaciones que no la había oído moverse, y a pesar de ello allí estaba, en la puerta mirándolo desafiante aunque sonrojada, simplemente perfecta, como una aparición, como si no fuera real, como un ángel que hubiera venido a sacarlo de aquel infierno y sin embargo… Sasuke pestañeo volviendo a la realidad, ella no era un ángel, si no una ninja de Konoha, un problema en sus planes, y además no se puede sacar del infierno al demonio, y eso era lo que era él, o lo sería muy pronto para todos ellos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura trago saliva, su estado de nerviosismo desde que había traspasado el umbral empezaba a resultarla peligroso, se le habían ocurrido miles de cosas inteligentes y razonables que decirle, incluso había recreado en su cabeza la escena varias veces, claro que en todas ellas Sasuke estaba dormido y ella podía relajarse, no esperaba encontrarlo despierto, enfrentándola con la mirada, mirándola como si quisiera matarla… Bien, era el momento, ¿por qué no la salían las palabras? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí quieta como un conejo indefenso ante una luz? Apretó los puños con fuerza, las imágenes y sensaciones de aquella mañana afloraron por su piel, tenía que decir algo… cualquier cosa…

-¿Po…por qué no estás dormido?

Sasuke abría pestañeado sorprendido si no fuera porque se empezaba a acostumbrar a la sin razón de la pelirosa, ¿esperaba que le contestara a eso? ¿Había ido allí con intenciones de verle dormir? ¿O acaso le preocupaba su salud? Porque de ser así, y por un momento algo dentro de él deseo poder decirle la verdad, que llevaba sin dormir una noche entera años, que desde pequeño había tenido pesadillas con la muerte de sus padres, y que después simplemente no pudo dormir, no una noche, no tranquilo, no sin una pesadilla, no sin pensar que no merecía vivir y a su vez que aun no podía morir, ¡Y maldita ella¡ desde que había entrado de nuevo en su vida cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía entre sus brazos, la veía a su lado, encima suyo, debajo suyo… ¡mierda¡ el moreno carraspeo para evitar que la voz le delatara.

-¿Has venido por eso?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Como medico te diré que es bastante preocupante que no puedas dormir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Por qué no se iba? El Uchiha se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación, no podía seguir viéndola, tenía que irse, podía notar todo su cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra, podía notar una parte de su cuerpo especialmente tensa, y por dios que estaba teniendo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no volver a tocarla.

-Yo… No te permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar así…

Sasuke noto perfectamente como su autocontrol se desquebrajaba como un iceberg, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Tocarte como Sakura?

Vale, ahí estaba, había sido valiente, lo había dicho, y ahora… oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío, ahora tenía más miedo que antes, los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto más oscuros y brillantes, si eso era posible, su perfecta boca… no podía apartar la mirada de ella, su cuerpo desprendía un aura hacia ella, era como sí, como sí, no pudiera moverse… se sentía tan liviana… te… tenía que irse… pero eso sería huir… y desde que había girado el pomo de su habitación se había jurado que no volvería a huir de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Como- trago saliva y pensó que su rostro ardería por la vergüenza- lo hiciste en la ducha.

Sasuke sonrió.

-No te quejaste.

La pelirosa noto como el sonrojo corría por sus venas cubriéndola el resto de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo la decía eso? ¿Qué esperaba que contestara? ¿Que estaba muy ocupada teniendo un orgasmo?

-Bueno pero ahora me quejo.

Sasuke sonrió más abiertamente, pero no con diversión, si no como un lobo en la noche cuando a localizado a su presa y sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

-Pero eso no sería justo, no estamos en las mismas condiciones que entonces.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se agrandaron, y Sasuke supo que tanto él como ella sabían que estaban perdidos, su autocontrol se había desquebrajado por completo, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, notaba la boca seca, sentía sus músculos tensos esperando solo el momento adecuado para saltar, para beber de ella, para sentir, sin importarle si estaba bien o mal.

-Yo…

Sakura se mordió los labios antes de acabar la frase al oír los pasos de él sobre la moqueta del cuarto, bajo la vista al suelo, y no la levantó hasta que vio los pies descalzos del chico, aquello era una locura, estaba mal, pero…, levanto la vista y lo vio, tan cerca, tan perfecto, tan como un sueño…, pero no era un sueño, ella tenía que…, Sasuke comenzó a bajar la cabeza.

-No…

Su susurro no fue correspondido con sus actos porque cerró los ojos antes de ver la sonrisa de él al oírla y justo antes de notar sus labios sobre los suyos, posesivos, fuertes, y ya no noto nada más que su cuerpo pegado al suyo, que sus labios, que su lengua pequeña lamiéndole el labio inferior lentamente convenciéndola para que separara sus labios, y una vez conseguido adentrarse en ella con una pasión, una fiereza y una necesidad que hicieron que todo lo demás desapareciera, el miedo, la inseguridad, el dolor, todo paso a ser sustituido por un torrente de sangre cálida que galopaba por sus venas a una velocidad frentica, pidiendo y suplicando más…

* * *

Encaramado a la rama de aquel árbol, podía ver como ambos chicos se besaban, ¡bien por la pelirosa¡ Sonrió, y pensar que por un momento había dudado, cuando había visto que Sasuke se daba la vuelta, había pensado que la chica se iría, pero no, ella había aguantado el embate del Uchiha, rio en voz baja, ¡como le gustaba que los planes salieran bien¡ Para ser sincero consigo mismo no se esperaba que los planes se cumplieran con tanta celeridad, pero la loca idea de Sasuke de atacar Konoha tan pronto había hecho que tuviera que tomar partido, pobre Pain, al menos su muerte había servido de algo…

Bajo del árbol, no necesita ver más, sabía que pasaría a continuación, rio de nuevo, pronto su plan se cumpliría y entonces no habría nada ni nadie en este mundo que lo detuviera.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí jeje, queremos que quede claro que aunque la perdida de internet no fue culpa nuestra, hemos tardado mucho y aunque debería indemnizaros telefónica, lo vamos a hacer nosotras y en el próximo capítulo LEMMON!!! Y prometemos no tardar (a lo mejor para año nuevo…n.n)**

**Ahhh mil perdones por no responder a las RR, pero no teníamos internet, ahora las leeremos y ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR QUE SIEMPRE LAS TENEMSO EN CUENTA, y prometemos contestar esta vez XD. **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD HOHOHO **


	6. Un dolor necesario

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto… lo sabemos somos malas, lo peor, etcétera… pero esperamos que nos perdonéis porque hoy toca ****LEMMON ****y cómo "penitencia" lo hemos hecho largo jeje asique volvernos al reino de la perversión XD n.n aunque como luego hay gente que no les gusta os avisamos que esta al principio del capítulo y que acaba cuando acaba la escena (en el corte). Bueno como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por las RR, que es lo que nos hace seguir adelante y por leer!!!! Por lo demás esperamos que os hayan salido bien los exámenes y si aún tenéis mucha suerte!!! Ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capítulo:**

**Capítulo VI: Un dolor necesario**

Podía notar su lengua rozando cada parte de su boca, áspera, ligera, provocadora de emociones desconocidas, acariciando delicadamente su paladar, su lengua, rodando a su alrededor, jugando con ella, arrastrándola a su terreno; Sakura no podía calcular el tiempo que llevaban besándose, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar, tenía que ser un sueño, su sueño…

Su corazón martilleaba fuerte en el pecho llevando los torrentes de sangre caliente a cada poro de su piel lanzando leves descargas de deseo bajo su vientre, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas logrando que instintivamente se pegase más, si eso era posible, al delgado y fuerte cuerpo, notaba la respiración de Sasuke fuerte, fría, arrítmica… Los brazos del chico la apretaban fuerte contra sí, como si él también tuviera miedo de dejarla escapar, tanto que una parte de ella sintió un ligero miedo la notar una parte especialmente dura de él. Sasuke también debió notar la duda de la chica, como su cuerpo se había tensado durante un segundo, porque se volvió extremadamente gentil, su lengua salió de su boca trazando la forma de sus labios, Sakura notaba un leve cosquilleo allí donde la húmeda lengua del chico le lamia, notaba como cada vez dentro de sí el deseo la obligaba a ser menos víctima y más activa, sus labios se entreabrían, ya no la importaba notar esa parte de él, es más incluso inconscientemente la buscaba con su propio cuerpo, sentía la boca seca mientras el chico la besaba la barbilla, el recorrido de su mandíbula para detenerse en su expuesto cuello, allí donde el pulso se concentraba y latía con fuerza notó como los labios de Sasuke se posaban, ligeros, como una leve descarga eléctrica que azoto su cuerpo, casi gimió de frustración, ella quería más, necesitaba más, y lo obtuvo, no pudo ver la media sonrisa del moreno antes de notar como sus dientes mordían de manera suave aquel lugar, Sakura cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando él se retiraba de su cuello, cuando se separaba un milímetro de su piel, solo pudo tragar saliva y mirar sus oscuros ojos un segundo antes de que él se acercara a su cara y la besara de nuevo, reclamando todo de ella, moviendo con gestos rápidos y estudiados su lengua sobre la de ella, alrededor de la ella…

Sakura caía en pozo de deseo del que no creía poder salir, ni siquiera cuando noto las manos de Sasuke llegaron a su cinturón, cuando desabrocho el nudo y la prenda cayo, solo podía notar su lengua recorriendo su boca, jugando con la de ella, hasta que noto un leve frio sobre su piel y parte de su consciencia volvió a ella, Sasuke se había apartado de ella levemente para retirar uno a uno los botones que la tapaban, y lo había conseguido, la tea caía por su piel, resbalaba por sus brazos ante la atenta mirada oscura del chico, un leve rubor cubría su piel, el miedo ante el anticipo, al rechazo, a las millones de dudas que la asaltaban en aquel momento corría por sus venas calentando su cuerpo, ¿la iría a rechazar de nuevo? ¿Había vuelto a jugar con ella? Todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando él se arrimo a ella y volvió a besarla en los labios, abrazándola contra él, abrigándola con su firme y duro cuerpo. Sakura se abrazo a él y hundió la cabeza en su cuello cuando el chico dejo de besarla y comenzó a besarla lentamente el cuello, dejando un sendero de ardor en la piel de Sakura, en su hombro, su clavícula, con una de sus manos rozaba cada parte de su cuerpo que iba besando mientras que con la otra la sostenía a su lado, Sakura solo podía ver su oscuro pelo cuando la cabeza bajo hasta sus senos, su corazón martilleo más fuerte aún en el pecho y alguna duda volvió a surgir en su cabeza, el rubor corría libre por sus mejillas mitad vergüenza mitad deseo; su respiración se contuvo al notar el aliento sobre el rosado pezón, al notar la humedad de la lengua, un leve toque con el pulgar y un gemido al sentir un leve tirón, luego cerró los ojos al notar un calor húmedo recorrerla, la boca de Sasuke la succionaba como lo haría un bebe, no, no como un bebe, con delicadeza, como antes la besaba en la boca, era como si Sasuke estuviera convenciendo a todas las partes de su cuerpo por turnos, dios mío, ya la tenía tan convencida, su respiración se entrecortaba notaba unas leves sacudidas en su vientre, se notaba ligera, las rodillas la fallaban.

Un leve quejido salió de su garganta de manera involuntaria reclamando algo que ni sabía qué era. Él parecía saber que deseaba su cuerpo, porque sonrió contra el duro pezón se separa un centímetro y soplo la sensible punta, Sakura se arqueo contra él, sus manos se acercaron hasta la cabeza del chico quería que la besara, quería volver a ser atacante quería… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la boca del chico deposito un casto beso sobre su ombligo y continuo más abajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Sasuke se arrodillo y alzo una de sus piernas sobre su hombro ¿Qué..? intento retirarla, se sentía expuesta a él, demasiado expuesta, pero él no se lo permitió, en lugar de ello le demostró lo que pretendía hacer y la abrió con uno de sus largos y finos dedos, Sakura se quedo sin aire en los pulmones cuando vio que él se acercaba y la besaba…!ahí¡, se quedo estática, esperando sin saber muy bien qué, pero lo supo segundos después cuando el chico se acerco a ella e imito la succión del pezón en aquella parte tan intima de ella, y ¡oh dios mío!, nunca había sentido algo así, nunca se había imaginado una sensación igual, la sangre corría por su cuerpo sin sentido, sin límites, su corazón y sus caderas seguían el ritmo que la lengua y la boca del chico marcaban, un ritmo circular, lento al principio, pero cada vez más rápido, un ritmo que parecía podía llevarla a la locura o a la muerte en cualquier momento, y sin embargo un ritmo al que parecía faltarle algo, notaba una ausencia dentro de ella, un vacio… su boca se secaba de su garganta salían leves gemidos de placer incontrolables, su mundo se desvanecía, sus rodillas se debilitaban por momentos… y entonces paró, se separo de ella un segundo, solo lo que tardo en sonreír débilmente y soplara aquella zona cálida y húmeda que antes había torturado con su boca, y ya está, Sakura noto como las rodillas la fallaban y su cuerpo caía a lado de él, como él la abrazaba mientras la besaba delicadamente en la cara y la hacía más fácil la caída, como su bajo vientre y sus caderas se movían solas arqueándose contra él, debajo de él, rozándolo, incitándolo a llenar ese vacío que sentía dentro de ella.

El dolor fue algo con lo que ella no contaba, no era un dolor agudo, era más bien un dolor molesto, pero entre aquellas sensaciones de placer aquel dolor la devolvió medianamente a la realidad, abrió los ojos y lo encontró a él, había esperado verle mirándola, observándola como siempre, manejando la situación desde su frialdad, pero aquello… Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas, sujetaba sobre los codos su peso, y una línea de sudor cubría débilmente su frente despeinándolo, aquello era una sensación nueva para ella, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no hacerla daño… se estaba controlando… ¡le costaba controlarse¡ su cuerpo se calmó bajo el de él, se sentía poderosa en aquel momento, sonrió débilmente en la oscuridad y le beso los labios, Sasuke la miro como si no entendiera aquella reacción, como si no la esperaba, como si dudara que esperaba de él, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron y ella simplemente sonrió y le soplo débilmente. Los ojos negros del chico brillaron antes de volver acerrarse, y con un último empujón se adentro del todo en ella, rompiendo su última barrera, por un momento el dolor fue intenso, molesto, Sakura se movió incomoda bajo él, Sasuke debió notarlo porque llevo sus manos a sus rodillas y las alzo levemente, la postura mejoro enormemente, Sakura lo sintió más adentro de ella si aquello era posible, apenas era consciente de aquella invasión de su ser cuando lo noto retirarse ¿ya está? ¿Así acababa todo? Noto una leve alivio dentro de ella, pero también una profunda desilusión…

Un grito salió de su garganta cuando el chico volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, esta vez el dolor había pasado, y solo quedaba la sensación de lleno, de plenitud, una y otra vez las caderas de Sasuke golpeaban las suyas, entrando y saliendo de ella, sus propias caderas comenzaron a seguir el ritmo frenético del chico hasta que cuerpo se volvió a tensar, hasta que su respiración y latidos volvieron a alcanzar ese ritmo circular, descontrolado, palpitante, pero esta vez se sentía completa llena, se abrazo a la espalda del chico cuando dejo de tener control de su cuerpo y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sola, cuando dentro de ella algo se inundo y exploto.

* * *

Ya está, pensó tristemente Naruto al sentir aquel dolor agudo sobre los huesos de su muñeca, aquel maldito giro por fin había dado resultados si no se equivocaba ya se había desencajado la muñeca y ahora la tenia los huesos rotos; Seguro que Sakura ponía el grito en el cielo al verlo llegar así, si su aflicción no le engañaba tenía rotas unas tres costillas, un hombro dislocado, la cara destrozada, y habría perdido mucha sangre en los cortes de la espalda… ¡coño si debía parecer negro de los moratones que cubrían su cuerpo¡ Así que lo de la muñeca era un mal menor y totalmente necesario para salir de allí, al parecer al burocracia había fallado, asique Kakashi no podría reñirle cuando llegara a Konoha, eso sí, a quien le iba a echar él una bronca de tres pares de narices era a Sakura ¡vaya que sí¡ ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era más importante qué sacar a su amigo de ese pozo de mierda? En fin… los problemas de uno en uno… giro de nuevo la maltrecha muñeca en uno de los peores dolores que había sentido nunca novio su dedo meñique y anular lo más a la derecha que pudo hasta que oyó un crack indicando que también se habían dislocado, ahogo un grito de dolor y bajo la mano por la pulsera de metal que la cubría, dejo caer el cansado y destrozado brazo y tomo aire mientras el sudor y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ¡joder aún le quedaba otra mano…¡

* * *

Sasuke la observo dormir en el suelo, con el pelo revuelto, desnuda y sonrosada aún, no era normal que se quedara dormida tan rápido… claro que a saber cuando era la última vez que la cabezona esa había comido… ladeo débilmente la cabeza, mierda, eso iba a complicarlo todo con ella, era demasiado cabezona y dios sabia que demasiado pesada en muchas ocasiones… suspiro débilmente ¿qué iba a pasar cuando se levantara? ¿Esperaría en vano flores y promesas de amor? Porque él no iba a ofrecerle nada de eso nunca, ¿O quizás se pondría hecha una furia ultrajada? Porque la culpa había sido de ella, él no dejaba de ser un hombre, a veces se le olvidaba que era humano, que podía cometer fallos… y desde que ella estaba allí los había cometido todos uno detrás de otro, y el peor sin duda era este, no porque no lo hubiera disfrutado, mentiría si dijera que no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero… ella era Sakura… y eso lo complicaba todo…

-Tsk…

Sasuke se arrodillo en el suelo a su lado y la levanto sin esfuerzo mientras ella dormía, era mejor llevarla a su habitación antes… no quería que se hiciera falsas ideas si se despertaba en su cama… Giro la cabeza en busca de la ropa de la chica, un bulto desordenado de tela destacaba en el suelo, una especie de remordimiento surgió en su cabeza durante un segundo, la aparto con un débil movimiento de disgusto en su cara y se dirigió a la ropa, la agarro y la observo con un leve rubor, ¿Cómo la iba a vestir sin que ella se despertara? Era imposible que no se despertara intentando ponerla esa ropa tan ajustada… frunció el ceño disgustado, eso solo le dejaba dos opciones o dejarla dormir en su cama, o llevarla a su cuarto desnuda… miro el reloj de pie que se encontraba a su espalda, a esa hora todos estarían dormidos, no tenia porque ser un problema…

Se acerco a la chica y la tomo desnuda en sus brazos, solo serian unos metros…, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, avanzó para traspasar el umbral de la puerta y miro a su derecha, no había nadie, luego giro la cabeza y miro a su izquierda, pestañeo y se quedo muy quieto, frente a él estaban un escandalizado Juugo y un pasmado Suigetsu que los miraban como si aquello fuera lo más alucinante que hubieran visto en su vida… Sasuke suspiro, a la mierda, ya qué más daba, los miro de nuevo y alzo una ceja.

-Ni una palabra

Suigetsu sonrió pícaramente mientras Juugo apartaba rápidamente la mirada de la chica desnuda con la roja como un tomate.

-La imagen lo dice todo, no hay mucho más que decir, jefe- se encogió de hombros-bien por ti- miro a Sakura y sacudió la cabeza- ¿Tenias que dejarla inconsciente?

Sasuke se ruborizo.

-Está dormida.

Suigetsu volvió a mirarla.

-Pues parece inconsciente.

-No la mires.

No es que a él le importara, pero ya que ella estaba…indispuesta era lo más caballeroso, aunque eso a él tampoco le importase…

-No es la primera vez que la veo desnuda, esta chica tiene un mal vicio…

Sasuke tomo aire, de todas las imágenes retorcidas y tristes que su mente pudiera imaginar estar en medio de un pasillo con Sakura desnuda en sus brazos y Juugo y Suigetsu frente a él era la peor que se le ocurría.

-Por todos los diablos, asique eso eran los gritos que oímos antes.-Suficiente, Sasuke lo miro desafiante, no había pensado en esa opción pero estaba a punto de matar a Suigetsu…- Ves ya te dije yo que…

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Sasuke cerró los ojos un segundo, la historia acababa de empeorar notablemente giro la cara para ver por encima de su hombro a una adormilada Karin.

-Esta sí que es buena- Suigetsu miro a Juugo y le dio un codazo- Si esta se desmaya la coges tú en brazos.

-¿Por qué me iba a…- Karin cayo de pronto en el cuerpo que reposaba en los brazos de Sasuke- qué… - miro a Sasuke- ¿Está muerta? ¿La has matado…?

Sasuke ni siquiera se movió, para qué contestar…

-Si quieres llamarlo así…

Karin miro intrigada al peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Señalo a Sakura- Mírala está claro que la han dado con algo, esta inerte.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Oh, sí, no dudo que no la hayan "dado" con algo, pero créeme por los chillidos a ella la ha gustado.

-¿Los chillidos eran de ella…? -¿Tanto había chillado?- ¿Y quién ha sido? -Suigetsu señalo a Sasuke riéndose en voz baja- ¿Qué? Pobrecillo, ya sé que era tu amiga, te habrá costado mucho… si lo hubiera sabido te habría ayudado.

La carcajada de Suigetsu debió ser demasiada alta porque Sasuke noto como la chica se movía en sus brazos, dios, estaba a punto de matar a todos los presentes y olvidar de una vez el tema…

-Se ha movido… ¿Quieres qué la remate?

Suigetsu miro a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

-¿Eres tonta o lesbiana?

-¿Qué quieres decir estúpido?

-Qué la chica no está muerta, ni el jefe a querido matarla, al menos no en un sentido literal…

-¿Y si no que hace así y….- Karin se cayó de golpe- ¡!!Sera…

-¡¡¡Shh!!!

Karin se cayó de golpe y Suigetsu dejo de reírse, Sasuke miro al frente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se aparataran de su camino, si ya temía las discusiones que le iban a sobrevenir con la pelirosa por aquella noche, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si la chica se levantara y viera a un grupo de personas observarla desnuda mientras opinaban sobre su encuentro sexual. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaría delante y tendría que aguantar tanta tontería… esto no hacía más que confirmar sus peores augurios, y con Sakura aún dormida, había cometido un grave error…

* * *

La rubia miro a sus dos compañeros seria, ya habían llegado y no le había gustado nada como los habían tratado, más bien había notado hasta cierto nerviosismo por parte de los que se suponían sus superiores…

-¿Qué le diremos a Danzô?

Shikamaru miro al techo.

-Que Tsunade ha fallecido.

-¡Pero la han matado¡

A Ino se le encogió el corazón, ella también pensaba que debían hacer algo más, pero Kakashi parecía tener una sospecha o saber algo que ellos desconocían, era mejor seguir el plan, Sakura y Naruto no habían regresado de aquella estúpida misión de perdón para Sasuke, frunció el ceño, era curioso, que esos dos fueran a suplicar perdón por alguien al que, a su entender, y según se desarrollaban los hechos, uno de ellos dos acabaría matando…

-Ya, pero no sabemos quién y es mejor no descartar a nadie…

-¿Entonces crees que Danzô puede tener algo que ver?

-No lo descarto.

-Comprendo.

-Lo dudo…. Kiba- El chico lo miro serio.- Déjame hablar a mí, hemos venido para saber de Sakura y Naruto, recuérdalo.

-Entonces lo mejor sería…

Kiba se cayó de golpe al oír el ruido de la puerta, Danzô entro en ese momento flanqueado por dos grandes ninjas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué nuevas traéis?

Ino tembló de rabia, sabía qué algo tenía que ver…algo en ella se lo decía, había tardado tan poco en autoproclamarse "hokage"

-Tsunade ha fallecido.

Nada, pensó indignada ni una mueca de dolor o sorpresa.

-Lo lamento, gracias por la información, lo transmitiré a los demás kages, en cuanto a vosotros volved y decid que es mi deseo que se den tres días de luto oficial por la desaparición de Tsunade.

-Señor… -Danzô miro al chico de coleta que lo miraba serio.- Nos preguntábamos si no ha visto a Naruto y Sakura por aquí, salieron de Konoha hace varios días y no sabemos de ellos.

Danzô pareció dudar.

-No, no les he visto.

* * *

Sakura se desperezo en su cama y al hacerlo pudo sentir cierto dolor molesto en una parte de su cuerpo en la que no esperaba encontrar ese dolor, ¿qué…? Abrió los ojos con cansancio y vio las paredes blanquecinas de su cuarto, ¿qué..? Oh, dios mío, cerró los ojos de nuevo, aquel dolor…. Aquella noche… ¡había hecho el amor con Sasuke¡ ¿pero qué había pasado después…? ¿Cómo había llegado allí…? Quizás Sasuke había sido atento por una vez en su vida y la había llevado a su cuarto a dormir… no sabía porque las palabras Sasuke y atento con otra persona no la cuadraban muy bien, claro que para ser sincera con ella misma, anoche había sido atento con ella, una sonrisa subió a sus labios, más que atento, había sido cuidadoso,¡¡había sido tierno!!

GRRRRR

No todo podía ser bonito esa mañana, puso una mano sobre su estomago, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado, tenía que comer, claro que para eso tenía que enfrentarse con los idiotas de los amigos de Sasuke, claro que ahora se reiría ella, porque al final había conseguido , o eso quería creer, lo que quería…, aunque no tenía muy claro el resto del plan, y ellos ya no podían burlarse de sus intentos vanos de seducción… ¿Dónde estaba el maldito pájaro cantarín ahora?

Pero…¿Y si se encontraba a Sasuke? ¿Qué… qué iba a decirle porque se suponía que era todo esto era para que él bajara la guardia… pero y si después de todo no lo había conseguido, o y si él pensaba que aquello era amor, una sonrisa subió de nuevo a su boca, Sakura frunció el ceño, eso daba igual, o debería darla igual, ella solo quería huir, por eso se acostó con él, ¿pero porque se había acostado él con ella? ¿De verdad lo había seducido? ¿Y si lo había logrado como lo iba a usar a su favor para lograr marcharse de ese lugar?

Desde luego con la de días que había tenido para pensarlo a su plan le faltaba un par de detalles, lo mejor era relajarse y bajar y esperar a ver la reacción de él… Sonrió, si eso haría, ella era una mujer fuerte podía aguantarlo se levanto de la cama y el dolor agudo en el bajo vientre volvió a azotarla, frunció el ceño… al menos ese era un dolor necesario…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí jeje, en el próximo que esperamos se a pronto os contamos quien se ríe de quien n.n XD DE NUEVO MIL PERDONES, Y SI QUEREIS ALGO RR QUE SIEMPRE LAS TENEMOS EN CUENTA (además que nos hemos dado cuenta que a muchos ya os vamos conociendo y nos hace mucha ilusión saber vuestra opinión de las cosas)**

**PD: como recompensa si alguien lee también en guerra contra el amor, le informamos de que hoy también colgaremos su continuación.**

**BESOS A TODS!!!!!! **


	7. El reflejo de sus ojos

**¡¡HOLA ¡¡ Lo primero es que sentimos haber contestado tan tarde las RR, pero es que estamos en colapso de ocupación, apenas tenemos tiempo para nada, aunque eso si leerlas las leemos y nos ayudan mucho a sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para continuar. Asique ahora sí, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! Y como luego decís que tardamos en actualizar mejor no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capitulo 7!( si lo leisteis nada mas publicarlo veriais la errata XD mil perdones... el 5 nos abduce)**

**SPOILER: Sabemos que desde que empezamos han pasado muchas cosas en la manga entre ellas que Danzô ha muerto pero como en nuestra historia no pues aquí sigue jeje **

* * *

**Capítulo VII: El reflejo de sus ojos**

Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, su respiración se entrecortaba rápidamente y el sudor se mezclaba con la sangre que cubría su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los descalzos pies. Pero no podía parar, no ahora, aún no estaba a salvo, no podía rendirse ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, no dejaría que lo volvieran a coger, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, algo estaba pasando, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien. Los distintos colores marrones y verdes se difuminaban rápidamente a su veloz paso, sus ojos se habían comenzado a acostumbrar a la luz del sol hacia horas, el problema era que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre le nublaban la vista complicándole la huida… Si salía de esa no volvería a pedir nada más, bueno, puede que alguna cosa sin importancia pero… Los ojos del rubio se deslizaron a su derecha, hacia unos matorrales frondosos del bosque, puede que sus ojos no vieran del todo bien, pero su oído era perfecto, y ahí detrás había alguien, vaya que sí, sus ojos se entrecerraron, tenía que pensar rápido, no podía usar los brazos, y sus piernas no estaban mucho mejor…asique tenía que pensar más rápido que en toda su vida, esta vez tendría que usar la cabeza…

* * *

La felicidad de la chica se iba transformando en nerviosismo a cada escalón que descendía. ¿Se notaría? En fin, ¿y si estaba Sasuke? ¿Y si esos idiotas se daban cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Bueno, ya no era virgen, y quizás se la notara en algo… En el último escalón se detuvo y se hecho un vistazo hacia abajo. Dios, cerró los ojos y tomo aire, se estaba volviendo estúpida, ¡que se iba a notar eso¡ ni que tuvieran rayos x que vieran el himen de las chicas en los ojos… como mucho la notarían más animada, o al menos no tan asustada y frustrada como los días anteriores, al menos esta vez ella ganaba, o eso creía…

Aquel día la mermelada le sabía mal, peor que eso, lo que debía ser su maravilloso desayuno con sabor a fresa la sabia como si masticara tierra. Y además debía estar horrorosa, las ojeras de la noche anterior seguro que no se habían ido así porque sí. ¡Maldita Sakura! ¡Y Maldito Sasuke por meterla en su cama! ¡¡Y maldito Suigetsu por no quitar esa estúpida sonrisa!! ¿Qué era tan divertido? ¿Qué el imbécil y desesperadamente atractivo Sasuke se acostara con la ñoña esa? ¿Y qué tenía esa que no tuviera ella? Ella tenía más tetas la pelirosa era… insípida, además tenía cara de niña. Bah! Ni que aquello significara algo, seguro que ella se le había tirado al cuello y él bueno… mejor no pensarlo. Aquel era otro día, y lo de anoche no era más que una pesadilla absurda… Sí, aquella noche había sido de ella, pero ahora la muy mojigata de pastel seguramente estaría tan avergonzada que no saldría de su cuarto hasta que se hiciera vieja, sí, la pelirosa esa nunca había tenido valor para enfrentar nada así que… se llevo de nuevo el pan a la boca con una sonrisa de resignación esperando que esta vez la sabría mejor, pero no llego a probarlo, la tostada se le cayó de la mano de camino a la boca ya abierta al ver la figura de la chica en el marco de la puerta. La muy…

Sakura empezaba a dudar que tuvieran esos súper rayos atrapa hímenes… ¿Por… por qué la miraban así? Esta vez no llevaba una sábana blanca transparente… asique… ¿Por qué no cerraban la boca? Carraspeó, al menos Sasuke no estaba. Pensó en decir algo, quizás un "buenos días", pero… ¡qué demonios¡ no les deseaba un buen día, además…, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como la miraban, levanto las cejas y suspiro, si no tuviera tanta hambre…,un leve coraje surgió en ella, pero si a esa gente no le había hecho nada, ¡era ella le que estaba allí por su culpa¡ y además ellos no podían saber lo que había hecho la noche anterior asique… Y lo peor de todo tenía demasiada hambre como para irse sin desayunar o sin comida…

Los ojos claros del chico no podían creer lo que veían, dios apenas podía contener la risa, estaba en la puerta con aires de grandeza después de la noche anterior, lo malo es que iba vestida, su sonrisa se ensancho, giro la vista hasta pelirroja, la iba a dar una apoplejía estaba seguro, ¡oh dios, esto era demasiado bueno¡, tsk, quizás lamentaba que faltara Sasuke, si la chica hubiera bajado veinte minutos antes, pero claro estaría agotada después de la noche anterior…

-Increíble

Vio como la chica fruncía el ceño un segundo, es que era INCREIBLE, que no tuviera ni la más mínima vergüenza, a menos claro que no supiera lo que había pasado… bueno algo sabría, ninguna mujer acaba así una noche sin enterarse de nada, además según los ruidos que habían estado oyendo no solo estaba consciente si no que lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

-No tiene nada increíble que baje a comer algo, a menos que aparte de estar secuestrada me queráis matar de hambre…

Apoplejía, a Karin la iba a dar un sincope seguro.

-Obviamente de hambre precisamente nadie quiere matarte.

-Habla por ti.

Karin tenia los dientes tan apretados que apenas los separo para pronunciar su amenaza. Sakura la miro desafiante y se sentó en la mese frente a ella mientras cogía lo que parecía un bollo de crema de la mesa. Por un momento Suigetsu pudo ver como dos rayos chocaban entre las chicas, la situación era demasiado tensa, pero…!qué demonios¡ hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, se acomodo en la silla, aquello prometía.

-Juugo me puede hacer una tila me están entrado ganas de vomitar.

Primer round, pensó feliz el peliblanco, miro a su amigo que rojo como un tomate que lo miraba con cara de incomodidad.

-Eh fea, si quieres algo te levantas y tú lo coges, que nadie es tu criado.

Odiaba tener que meterse en aquello, pero al final el que iba a sufrir un colapso iba a ser el gigante y eso no sería tan divertido, además enfadar a un más a Karin era algo que no tenia precio…

-Ese es el problema- exploto la pelirroja- que aquí todo el mundo "coge" lo que quiere sin preguntar a los demás.

Suigetsu la miro divertido.

-¿Y quién te dice que no le pregunto?

Sakura fruncía el ceño mientras engullía el bollo, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? ¿Es que Karin estaba enfadada porqué había cogido el bollo sin preguntar?

-¿Pero qué dices? Está claro que lo cogió a traición.

-Pero qué más da si él no pone oposición.

¿Y desde cuando un bollo ponía oposición a que le comieran?

-Ella no tiene derechos sobre él. Es una fresca que solo juega con él.

Bueno, hasta ahí, ella también tenia sus límites y no se iba a quedar callada mientras la bruja esa la ponía verde por comer un bollo, ¡ni que se lo hubiera quitado a ella de la boca!

-Solo para que lo sepas el derecho es del que se lo come, y si te molesta te aguantas, pero tenía muchas ganas, y me lo metí en la boca sin pensar si era de alguien.

Sakura vio como la cara de los chicos cambiaba de color, Karin se ponía morada, Juugo más rojo si era posible, y el color desapareció totalmente de la cara del peliblanco, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué creían que no podía defender su derecho a comerse un bollo sin que la criticaran?

Suigetsu notaba como el color desaparecía de su rostro, estaba soñando o acababa de decir que se lo había… ¡¿metido en la boca?!

-¡SERAS…!

Suigetsu ni siquiera tubo tiempo de volver su atónita mirada cuando la mesa salto por los aires dejando caer panecillos, mermeladas, tazas, y vio como una borrosa mancha roja se arrojaba sobre Sakura ¡Y ahí estaba el ataque de Karin¡ Sonrió y se acomodo en la silla mientras veía a las dos chicas tirarse de los pelos en el suelo, ¡Dios que ganas tenia de contárselo a Sasuke¡

* * *

Empezaba a estar cansada, llevarían caminando ya más de cuatro horas y ninguno había abierto la boca, ni siquiera Kiba había hablado, claro que ¿Qué podían decir? Los tres tenían las mismas preguntas, los tres le daban vueltas a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado con Naruto y Sakura? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Por qué Danzô había mentido? ¿Y qué tendría que ver en todo aquello Sasuke? ¿Lo habrían encontrado y estarían luchando? ¿O quizás ya los habría matado?

Ino se detuvo en el claro del bosque y se estiro, sus compañeros se detuvieron y la observaron.

-Necesito ir al baño, ¿me esperáis aquí?

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

La rubia se adentro en la maleza haciendo el menor ruido posible, sus pensamientos se iban y venían, odiaba reconocerlo pero empezaba a temer por todos. No muy lejos llego a una zona bastante poblada de arbustos aunque tenía un hueco en el que cabía… era la peor parte, ¿por qué no podía ser chico para mear de pies en cualquier árbol? La naturaleza era injusta. Miro a ambos lados, aunque luego se sintió estúpida, sus amigos no estaban como para gastar bromas o hacer de voyeurs… Suspiro y se bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas y se puso de cuclillas…

Apenas había comenzado a evacuar cuando noto que algo iba mal, ¡ojala lo hubiera notado antes en vez de estar absorta en sus pensamientos negativos¡ quizás así hubiera evitado la tragedia…, demasiado tarde noto que el bosque estaba demasiado silencioso, ni un pájaro, ni una ardilla, nada, y de pronto un grito y algo o alguien que se lanzaba por detrás sobre ella, ahogo un grito mientras notaba el dolor de su cara al raspar con la tierra del bosque.

-¡¿INO?!

La rubia volvió a medias la cara y lo miro con una expresión de horror.

-¡¡NARUTO!!

La voz no le pertenecía a ella, era como si su mente hubiera hablado, pero eso no era… miro hacia delante a duras penas y observo a Kiba y Shikamaru que los miraban felices, pero entonces todos se dieron cuenta de la imagen que estaban viendo, la rubia tirada en el suelo con los pantalones por las rodillas, y un Naruto medio destrozado con los brazos colgando y lleno de sangre sobre ella encima de unos matorrales que habían cedido dejándolos sobre la tierra húmeda de la arboleda…

Enrojecieron todos a la vez, y Shikamaru y Kiba se giraron veloces, dejando atrás la imagen.

-Esto… Naruto creo que deberías quitarte de encima de Ino hasta que por lo menos se suba los pantalones…

-¿Qué?

El rubio miro hacia abajo y su rostro enrojeció más aun, a duras penas se levanto como pudo sin la ayuda de los brazos y se dio la vuelta igual que los demás.

Ino se levanto y recogió la dignidad que le quedaba del suelo mientras se colocaba la ropa, ahora manchada de tierra.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO¡ ¿Cómo acechas a chicas cuando orinan?

-Yo no acechaba a nadie repuso el chico rápidamente, miro por el rabillo del ojo y al verla en jarras y vestida se dio la vuelta.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho, no… no sabía quién eras…

-¡Si no estuvieras ya medio muerto te mataría!

-Yo… pensaba que eras una de ellos.

Shikamaru se volvió.

-¿De ellos?

Naruto asintió.

-Danzô, me tenía retenido en los calabozos.

Ino lo miro con un resquicio de pena.

-¿El te ha hecho eso…?

No hacía falta decir más, ni menos, no podía especificar que le había pasado, solo verle era deprimente, ¿Cómo podía seguir vivo? La ira y la vergüenza dejaron paso a la lastima y el odio hacia los que le habían herido.

-Bueno no es tan grave como parece, los brazos me los disloque yo para poder salir.

Los ojos de Ino se aguaron, ¿se había infligido ese dolor para escapar?

-¿Por qué te tenia retenido?

Naruto miro a Shikamaru muy serio.

-Nos acuso de ser cómplices de Sasuke.

-Eso es absurdo. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde demonios se esconde Sasuke.

Naruto asintió al moreno.

-Lo sé pero ellos no parecían creerme.

Ino lo miro preocupada.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Está allí?

Naruto frunció al ceño y miro al suelo antes de enfrentarla con la mirada.

-No sé donde está.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Estaba contigo…

-Estaba, pero la noche que nos vinieron a apresar ella desapareció, supuse que había escapado y que estaría en Konoha.

-Ella no está en Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces donde coño esta?

-Cálmate Naruto, quizás si logro escapar, o Danzô te engaño y la tiene retenida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No, créeme insistió mucho en si conocía el paradero de Sakura.

-Quizás ella si encontró a Sasuke.

Los tres chicos miraron a Kiba que aun seguía de espaldas.

-Puedes darte la vuelta.

No sin vergüenza el chico obedeció a la rubia.

-Tal vez Sasuke la ayudo.

Ino alzo una ceja.

-Sasuke no ayuda a nadie.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Shikamaru parecía pensar más rápido de lo que había pensado nunca en su vida.- pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, Sakura lo haya ido a buscar, y quizás lo haya encontrado.

-¿Y para qué iba a buscarlo?

-Bueno si Danzô os negó rebajar la pena de Sasuke, quizás ella quiso ponerle sobre aviso.

-¿Años buscándole sin resultado y de pronto ella lo encuentra?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Si no está con Danzô y no está en Konoha. Es nuestra mejor opción.

-Entonces habrá que encontrar a Sasuke..

Ino se volvió para mirar al rubio que temblaba, no sabía si era de ira, frustración, o falta de sangre en el cuerpo… pero nunca había visto a Naruto más decidido a nada en su vida…

* * *

Sub-real, esa era la primera y única palabra que se le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza al Uchiha, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte observaba sin atención el paisaje forestal que cubría kilómetros alrededor de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Ahora se dedicaba a pegarse con Karin… aquello iba de mal en peor, debería estar pensando como atacar Konoha, y no como controlar a Sakura.

Se mordió el labio inferior, la culpa la tenia él, no debía haberla llevado allí, no debía haberla retenido a su lado y sobretodo no debería haberse acostado con ella.

Bueno acostado era una forma de decirlo porque realmente la cama juntos ni la habían tocado… dios, aquella no había sido forma de tomar a una virgen, pero ¿qué esperaba? Él no lo había planeado, mejor dicho ni siquiera había pensado en aquel momento, sino todo cuello no hubiera ocurrido. Un suspiro del aire le meció el pelo y le refrescó la cara. Sí que lo hubiera hecho, había pasado mucho, quizás demasiado, tiempo solo, metido en el mismo, y ella era… distinta, era como aquel soplo de aire fresco, le recordaba que era alguien, algo más que una venganza, o un destino fatídico, ella le daba sentido a su existencia, cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando lo miraba… se sentía humano, le gustaba verse reflejado en sus ojos , le gustaba el Sasuke que veía, lo miraba con amor, con pasión, con admiración, casi parecía una buena persona, desvió la mirada al suelo. Casi… porque aunque en sus ojos o dentro de ella encontrar la paz, la verdad es que él no buscaba eso, si no todo lo contrario, él tenía un destino, uno prefijado hacia ya muchos años, un camino que no había escogido, pero que andaría con gusto con tal de vengar a las personas que una vez lo quisieron…

No tenía tiempo de ser el hombre que Sakura creía que era, no podía ser ese chico, él era lo que era porque no le quedaba más remedio, sabia cual era su fin, siempre lo había sabido, un día moriría, un día no muy lejano dejaría de respirar con su venganza completada, sin más, solo dejaría para el recuerdo un sendero de destrucción y poco le importaba si alguien recordaría alguna vez que aquel camino había tenido un principio, culpables.

No, hacia mucho que había asumido que aquello solo podía acabar de una manera, solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien o algo acabara con él, y si no lo hacía nadie lo haría el mismo. Nadie podría vivir teniendo en la conciencia lo que él iba a tener. Traslucidas imágenes de sus compañeros pasaron por su mente, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto….

"Él es diferente"

Las palabras que una vez le dijera Gaara resonaron en su mente, Naruto era diferente, pero él no. Tenia que apartarla otra vez de su lado, tenía que dejarla ir…por su propio bien.

* * *

Golpeo la mesa fuertemente cuando se quedo solo, las cosas no iban bien, el niño-zorro se le había escapado y ahora iría a poner sobre aviso a los demás, y el imbécil ese tenía demasiada credibilidad, además la muerte de Tsunade no le había ayudado demasiado, aunque en un principio le había parecido provechoso, ahora lo culparían a él, tenía que impedirlo de algún modo, tenía que impedir que el rubio hablara, tenía que regresa a Konoha antes que él e interceptarlo, desacreditarlo y luego unir su nombre al de Sasuke, pero ¿Cómo? Sai… Si al menos localizara a la chica a tiempo… todo el mundo sabía que esa chica tonta de pelo rosado era la perdición de Naruto... ,Una leve sonrisa cruzo su rosto, no sabían hasta que punto estaban en lo cierto y Sakura sería su perdición …

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?

Sonrió, solo la duda ofendía, claro que estaba seguro, su plan iba viento en popa.

-Claro, volverá Konoha.

-¿Pero y si Naruto llega antes que él?

¿Antes qué él? Es que acaso no conocía la naturaleza del rubio, si no se equivocaba, y pocas veces lo hacía, el chico no volvería a Konoha hasta que la encontrara.

-Buscara a la chica.

-Pero esta herido, muy herido.

-Mejor, nos viene bien que este débil en la batalla.

-Pero ¿y si la encuentra antes de que su plan de resultado?

-Oh, Zetsu por favor no seas negativo, pon tu otra cara, es posible que haya dado los primeros resultados asique… no seamos agoreros.

-Deberíamos capturar ahora a Naruto, estando tan débil seria sencillo.

-No, Aunque él no lo sepa Naruto nos va hacer un gran favor… algo que probablemente ni tú no yo fuésemos capaz de lograr.

-¿Y si no lo lograra?

Madara sonrió aun más.

-Si algo nos ha enseñado la experiencia es que nuestro querido Naruto siempre lo logra…

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar.

Curioso, pensó la chica mientras lo miraba entrar en su habitación, llevaba todos aquellos días esperando oír esas mismas palabras de boca del moreno y ahora así de repente aparecía. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner ahora tan nerviosa? Seguramente él no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no, seguramente había venido a negarla, o a prohibirla salir de su habitación, aunque… una parte de ella deseaba que no dijera nada, que simplemente la besara, que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiera sido un sueño o algo pasajero, que a él también el importara…

Trago saliva.

-Habla.

-Esto no puede seguir así.

¿Esto? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estuvieran separados? ¿Tenerla capturada? Tenía que ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke observaba el mobiliario, la pared, desde que había entrado no la había mirado ni una sola vez.

-Tienes que irte, pero no puedo dejar que nos delates o que vuelvas a Konoha.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

-No lo sé, ese es el problema.

El labio inferior de Sakura tembló.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Por primera vez los ojos oscuros del chico la observaron, sereno, como siempre contesto sin un solo cambio en su voz.

-Seria una opción.

La sangre se le helo en el cuerpo, una opción, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor y ahora pensaba en matarla para hacerla desaparecer… La parte de ella que había guardado esperanzas de amor lloró, unas pequeñas gotas salieron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas. Ya esta, lo había hecho, ella pensaba que si rompía sus defensas que si se acercaba a él más él cambiaria, no sería tan racional, tan metódico, pero se equivocaba, una vez Sasuke la defraudaba, la rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. Era un idiota, abrió las manos.

-Adelante, ¡mátame! Si con eso crees que serás feliz adelante mátame, yo sé que no eres un asesino, sé que no matas sin razón, así que vamos, adelante, si crees que merezco morir, hazlo, quien mejor que tú, quien mejor que la persona que amo, prefiero morir, a ver en lo que te quieres convertir, a ver cómo te autodestruyes, consumido en tu odio, quieres matarme, vamos. No lo dudes. Ambos sabemos que puedes hacerlo.- Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control su voz se rompía a cada palabra- Hazlo, porque si no lo haces te juro que no voy a dejar que acabes contigo, yo no te voy a dejar.

Aire, necesitaba aire, pestañeo para salir del embrujo y la verdad de sus palabras, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Lo había vuelto hacer, se había vuelto a ver reflejado en ella, y había visto lástima, esperanza, odio y amor a partes iguales. "Yo no te voy a dejar". Sasuke se apoyo en la pared del pasillo frente a él y sus pupilas se dilataron y abrió la boca y tomo aire, se sentía ahogado, maldición, había conseguido que se sintiera culpable, no… no había podido matarla, no podía… maldita sea, golpeo la pared, ¿Por qué se empeñaba ella en salvarlo? ¿Por qué le engañaba? ¿Por qué le daba esperanzas y deseos de vivir? ¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora de que no podía ni quería apartarla de él?

* * *

**Bueno pues venga hasta aquí, jeje, que nos pilla muy bien para el próximo además aquí en España ya son las 2 y media de la mañana y estamos rotas, asique… eso si esperamos no tardar mucho y como siempre SI QUEREIS CUALQUIER COSA RR, por cierto como si leemos, ya os decimos que a partir de ahora k Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de que no la va a dejar marchar, empiezan vuestras peticiones (celos, amor…) **

**BESOS A TODOS y como sabemos que nos leían muchos chilenos LES MANDAMOS MUCHISIMO ANIMO DESDE AQUÍ.**


	8. Esperanza

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Como siempre lo primero MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo, que en épocas de tanto estrés se agradecen para seguir, lo segundo es que como aceptamos que hoy hemos tardado bastante hemos decidido que el próximo capítulo lo colgaremos el día 29 de Abril para compensaros, y para que así los que no tenéis cuenta lo tengáis más fácil ^.^(estamos que lo tiramos jajaja) bueno por lo demás deciros que hemos tardado un pelín más porque este fin de semana se estrenaba Alicia de Tim Burton y había que verla, asique un día a por las entradas y otro a verla… una locura… en fin ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el siguiente capítulo ^.^:**

**Capítulo VIII: Esperanza**

Aún temblaba cuando oyó como él se alejaba por el pasillo, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su rostro sonrojado, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en la puerta por la que él había desaparecido, cerró los ojos y sus rodillas flaquearon, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando como una niña, desgarrándose el alma con cada quejido, ¿Cómo podía importarle tanto alguien que pensaba matarla? ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien así? ¿Por qué tenía que amarle? ¿Por qué?

* * *

El silencio reinaba en el aquel salón, ninguno se atavía si quera a respirar fuerte, Suigetsu levanto la mirada del suelo y observo al gigante que parecía no saber muy bien que hacer, maldita sea, aun podía oír aquellos gritos, aun la oía a ella, no había suplicado por su vida, se la había dado, y por un leve momento de tiempo habían pensado que Sasuke la mataría, aun así, aun con todo el amor que le daba la chica la mataría, miro a su derecha, Karin estaba pálida, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y en parte… ¿no es eso lo que era Sasuke? Si se ponía a pensarlo, todos los presentes lo eran, ninguno tenía vida, nadie que los echará de menos, solo esa estúpida meta llena de muerte y venganza, y nunca, jamás, se lo habían planteado… hasta ahora… Ahora estaba ella, ella que amaba a un fantasma, ella que prefería morir a dejarlo vivir de esa manera, y entonces… ¿Podía haber algo más? ¿Podían ellos tener esperanzas? Suigetsu negó con la cabeza y volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo. ¿Esperanza? ¿De qué? Antes o después Sasuke la mataría, para él no había más importante que aquella estúpida venganza, pero… elevo los ojos a la puerta, aun así al menos hoy no la había matado… ¿En qué estaría pensando Sasuke?

* * *

Notaba como algo se le encogía con cada quejido que oía, sentado en el borde de la cama trataba de poner en orden aquella catarata de ideas que corrían dentro de él sin orden alguno, pero maldita sea, ¿por qué seguía llorando? No la había matado, y debía haberlo hecho, era lo más lógico, lo mejor para él, por Dios si era incluso lo mejor para ella…Una vez él se vengara, una vez matara a cuantos y cuanto ella había amado, lo odiaría, estaría llena de odio igual que él, exactamente igual… y eso era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué sentía que si la mataba ella moriría lo poco que le quedaba a él de vida?

* * *

Ino observaba al estúpido rubio lleno de vendas, por dios si apenas tenia un centímetro de piel sin amoratar, ¿por qué tenía tanto empeño en buscarla él mismo? Tenía que recuperarse, ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que si se enfrentaba así a Sasuke moriría? ¿Tanto la amaba? Naruto se subió a una gran roca y oteo el horizonte, Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto no creo que desde hay vayas a ver nada… Deberías volver a Konoha.

El rubio la miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que Sakura habrá llegado ya?

Ino se cruzo de brazos y miro al suelo. Ojala lo hubiera hecho, pero…

-No, no lo creo, pero así como estas poco vas a ayudar…

Naruto sonrió.

-Me curo rápido, además encontrar a Sasuke no va a ser cosa de un día, y si os vais sin mi luego a ver como os encuentro.

Ino elevo una ceja.

-Nosotros solos podremos salvarla, no deberías preocuparte tanto…

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Estas de broma? Si no me ve no sabrá que yo soy su héroe- el rubio rio ante la estupefacta mirada de Ino.- No tienes sentido del humor.

-En estas situaciones no mucho.

-Pues es una pena. No estás tan fea cuando te ríes.

Ino noto como el color rojo carmesí subía a sus mejillas, frunció el ceño furiosa, ¿pero es que era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta de la situación?

-¿Cómo puedes tomártelo a broma? ¡No te das cuenta que es posible que ella este muerta!

Naruto bajo de la roca y apretó los puños.

-No digas eso. Ella no está muerta.

-Eso no lo sabes…

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ¡ ella está viva, esta esperándome, y prefiero morir en el camino a abandonar a un amigo. Medición, incluso ahora, no pienso abandónalo a él- Sasuke, Ino abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, ¿No pensaba abandonar a Sasuke? Pero no se daba cuenta que ahora él era el enemigo- Yo no pierdo la esperanza con él, igual que sé que Sakura nunca perderá la esperanza en mí, sé que ella me espera, y voy a encontrarla ¡vaya que sí¡

* * *

Sakura a penas había dormido nada, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación llorando, cuando oyó llamar a la puerta del cuarto, incorporo medio cuerpo y sorbió por la nariz mientras la puerta se habría, ¿sería él? Su esperanza y rabia se convirtieron en sorpresa cuando vio la cabeza plateada del chico.

-Ey, ¿Estas presentable o llevas uno de esos modelitos tuyos transparentes?- Si no hubiera estado tan cansada le hubiera tirado uno de sus zapatos a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios quería? Suigetsu volteo la cabeza y la miro. – Juugo ha hecho tortitas para desayunar, y bueno… hemos pensado que… bueno Karin no ha pensado por que ella no puede hacer eso, pero el caso es que nos hemos preguntado si…

Los ojos de Sakura miraban totalmente en Shock al chico ¿La estaban invitando a desayunar? Pero si su "jefe" había intentado matarla la noche anterior?

-…bueno pues… ¿quieres o no?

Sakura pestañeo ¿no estaba bromeando? Quizás querían envenenarla o algo así…

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?

Suigetsu la miro sorprendido y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¿Es que estas sorda? Viene a que hay tortitas si quieres bien y si no pues nada…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía como el chico se volvía totalmente ofendido mascullando por lo bajo algo completamente inaudible para ella. Se levanto de golpe.

-Espera- puede que fuera una trampa, o quizás una locura repentina, fuera como fuera debería ver que estaba tramando el enemigo, y que demonios si además la alimentaban… no la venia mal, por lo menos había perdido tres o cuatro kilos desde su maldito cautiverio-bajare.

El peliblanco se detuvo sorprendido por un segundo y se volvió un instante, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, Sakura acelero el paso para alcanzar su paso, el corazón le latía lentamente y si Sasuke había cambiado de idea y había mandado a sus secuaces matarla, y si en vez de tortitas la iban a matar a tortas… frunció el ceño, bueno pues no se lo iba a poner fácil, apretó los puños tomando fuerza.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta de la cocina, justo en ese momento el corazón se le detuvo, ahí estaba su batalla final, tres contar ella, apretó los dientes, maldito Sasuke, ¡cobarde¡

-Ya era hora, un segundo más y abríamos empezado sin vosotros.

Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que podrían salírsele de las orbitas, la mesa estaba puesta, cinco cubiertos, sentados en la mesa estaba el gigante, con la vista perdida en el plato de tortitas del centro de la mesa y una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos. Dios mío, la fuerza se le escapó por todos los poros de su piel, de verdad la llamaban para desayunar, a ella, a la rehén que ayer iban a matar. Increíble…

-Y tú qué ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada como una estúpida?

Sakura estaba tan alucinada que ni siquiera contesto a la pelirroja se limito a sentarse a la mesa en el sitio que la ofrecían, se quedo quieta mientras los demás se servían en silencio, era un silencio tenso, casi agobiante, volvió la vista hasta la silla vacía, ¿Bajaría Sasuke a desayunar? ¿Qué haría si la viera allí? La pena la inundo.

-Por más que mires la silla no va a aparecer.

La pelirosa miro a Karin que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Normalmente no desayuna, pero le ponemos plato por si acaso- Suigetsu la sonrió- no perdemos la esperanza.

-¿No desayuna?

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero ahora tenemos un buen reclamo.

¿Reclamo? Sakura se sorprendió ¿se refería a ella? Negó con la cabeza, si pensaban que Sasuke bajaría a desayunar porque estaba ella, estaban muy equivocados…

-¿No comes? Porque si no comes te puedes ir.

Sakura miro a Karin.

-No me extraña que no coma, contigo enfrente se le quitan las ganas a cualquiera- Suigetsu tomó el tenedor y la miro con una ceja levantada- aunque deberías comer algo… ya sabes el cebo hay que engordarlo.

¿Cebo?

-Aunque la cebes no vas a conseguir nada… mírala es una escuchimizada. Hay que asumir que existen mujeres con curvas y… sin ellas.

Sakura alzo una ceja ¿Era un cebo escuchimizado?

-Karin hay curvas y curvas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hay colinas muy bonitas y montañas escarpadas que mejor no ver.

Sakura sonrió, bueno al menos tenia "colinas" muy bonitas.

-¿De qué colinas habláis?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos hasta a Juugo se le calló la comida del tenedor de camino a la boca cuando la figura oscura de Sasuke atravesó la puerta, Sakura podía sentirle detrás de ella, aquella voz era inconfundible, y más en aquella situación, se sonrojo hasta cumbres insospechadas para ella, oh, dios mío, ¿habría oído toda la conversación? Y que importaba eso, se recrimino a sí misma la chica, lo más importante era lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, él queriendo matarla, y ella, como una estúpida, confesándole que lo amaba, porque a grandes rasgos al final eso era lo que había hecho.

-No te sonrojes tanto mujer, él ya conoce de qué colinas hablamos.

Las pupilas de Sakura se abrieron con fuerza, Suigetsu una carcajada y Karin puso cara de asco mientras Sasuke tomaba asiento, ante un Juugo completamente petrificado. Al menos Sasuke no había oído lo que había dicho Suigetsu o si lo había oído al menos no parecía darle importancia, se consolaba Sakura, claro que ella no solo se la daba si no que estaba al borde del colapso.

Suigetsu se estaba divirtiendo de verdad, no solo estaba fastidiando a la insoportable Karin, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban todos juntos sin tensiones, bueno aparte de la que él había puesto, pero esa era una tensión buena, no tanto matar a gente… además, Suigetsu se recostó mientras observaba como Sasuke tomaba un sorbo de café y, por dios, que juraría que estaba sonriendo, ¡ja¡ sí que sabía de qué colinas hablaban…

* * *

Vale, el calor era insoportable, e incluso estaba dispuesto a reconocer que no tenia ningún musculo que no estuviera dormido ya de dolor, pero lo que de verdad estaba a punto de matarlo era el hambre…

-¿Qué clase de misión es la vuestra que no traéis provisiones?

La refinada nariz de la chica se alzo.

-Teníamos provisiones para el camino de ida y vuelta a Konoha, no para dar vueltas por bosques infinitos…

Naruto se cruzo de brazos y se comió de un bocado la galleta que le tocaba como comida, estaba claro, moriría de hambre…

-Podríamos volver a por provisiones y volver en busca de Sakura…

Los ojos azules del chico observaron a Shikamaru apoyado en el tronco de un árbol mirando al cielo. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Pero si ya casi…podía notar que ya casi estaba, que ella estaba cerca, ¿es que los demás no lo notaban? Naruto se levanto de un salto, no iba a discutirlo más.

-Si queréis iros lo aceptare, pero yo seguiré solo, no me importa, pero yo no volveré sin ella…

-Sé que es una locura pero yo también voy, sorprendentemente, no dormiría bien si el idiota este muriera- Naruto la miro sonriente, Ino se cruzo de brazos y lo miro enfadada- Si logras que nos mates, te daré muy mala vida en el infierno.

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué en el infierno? Yo pensaba ir, pero ahora…- Ino alzo una ceja y Kiba se encogió de hombros- que sí, que sí, que Akamaru y yo también vamos.

Los tres volvieron la mirada al moreno, que seguía impasible, Shikamaru suspiro.

-Quiero que quede bien claro que no estáis pensando con la cabeza, y que yo propuse una alternativa…

Una ancha sonrisa brillo en el rostro del rubio, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que todo saldría bien, vaya que sí.

---------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------o--------------------------------

Joder, había vuelto a perder el rastro, estaba demasiado cansado, llevaba días, recorriendo terrenos escarpados casi sin descanso, maldito Sasuke, ¿Dónde coño se había metido? ¿Y por qué se había tenido que llevar a Sakura? Frunció el ceño, si siempre la abandonaba, a qué venía ahora llevarla con él… No se daba cuenta que con eso la condenaba… Sai tomo aire, ¡y a él que más le daba! La suerte que corriera la pelirosa no tenía nada que ver con él, no era su misión, y aun así… no le gustaría ver a Sakura como había visto a Naruto… Pobre idiota, a estas alturas lo más posible es que se hubiera desangrado en algún interrogatorio… tsk, no era manera de morir, al menos no para Naruto, él se hubiera merecido algo más digno, no obstante eso tampoco era asunto suyo… claro que no podía evitar odiar a Sasuke por ello, ¿Cómo podían Naruto y Sakura haberle considerado un amigo? Por dios, es que estaban ciegos, a Naruto ya le había costado la vida, y a Sakura… estaba a punto, porque cuando la encontrara tendría que entregársela a Danzô, y que Dios le perdonara, eso significaba que la mataría poco a poco, no sabía muy bien porqué Danzô la consideraba tan importante ahora pero estaba claro que eso solo significaba que no tendría un bonito final, y todo era culpa del Uchiha, ese imbécil, ¿A qué se tenía que ir con la escoria? Sai se recostó en una rama en lo alto de un árbol y observo el horizonte, estaba claro que la escoria busca escoria… en fin Dios los cría y ellos se juntan… ¿pero porque arrastrar a la chica? Apoyo la cabeza, le empezaba a doler, tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías o no los encontraría nunca, joder, si casi empezaba a perder toda esperanza, nadie corría tan rápido y menos cargado con una chica, y menos si esa chica era la protestona Sakura… ¿Dónde estaban?

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _

Sai afino el oído, esa voz, miro a todos lados de dónde… Un árbol se movió con brusquedad en el horizonte, Sai sonrió…

-Te tengo.

* * *

Sakura alzo la cabeza mientras seguía tirando de un lado de la sabana, observo los ojos finos de la pelirroja que la miraba con odio desde el otro extremo de la sabana, ¿Por qué era tan cabezona?

-Suéltala.

Karin frunció aun más el ceño.

-Suéltala tú, ya te he dicho que la cama de Sasuke sólo la hago yo.

-Juugo me lo pidió a mí.

-Me da lo mismo, es la cama de Sasuke y sólo la hago yooooo

Karin tiro más fuerte, La muy…¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué pensaba qué se iba a dar por vencida? Sakura apretó más el puño alrededor de la sabana. Pues no se iba a rendir, ya no era por hacer la maldita cama, era por honor, ahí se jugaban más que la sabana y ambas lo sabían, uno, dos, tiró.

-¿No deberíamos pararlas?

Suigetsu alzo la cabeza y miro al gigante que miraba preocupado la escena, luego él mismo volvió la mirada a las dos chicas tirando de una sabana con los dientes apretados. Se recostó en la silla plegable que había sacado par a apreciarlo mejor.

-No…. No te preocupes, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Juugo lo miro ceñudo.

-Podrían…

_PUMMMMMMM_

Suigetsu se incorporo, la sabana había acabado cediendo y se había rajado en dos partes, mandando a las dos chicas tres metros atrás por la inercia, Sakura había frenado contra un árbol, La madre que las pario, ¿pero cómo de fuerte estaban estirando? Si casi tira el árbol…

Ahora la dolía la espalda, se incorporo lo mejor que pudo y apretó con más fuerza la tela de la sabana rasgada que aun tenia entre las manos, iba a matarla, la muy bruja, estúpida…

-¡Mira lo que has hecho¡

Los orbes verdes de Sakura relampaguearon.

-¿Cómo que lo que he hecho yo? Se ha roto por tu culpa, te dije que soltaras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mí?

-Bruja.

-Estúpida.

-Vale ahora podemos separarlas.

Suigetsu y Juugo corrieron hasta las dos chicas que se habían ido aproximando la una a la otra y ya se lanzaban manotazos, mientras los dos chicos las separaban por la cintura.

Sasuke estaba en shock cuando vio la escena, habia ido corriendo furioso al oír aquel grito y el árbol moverse, ¿es que se habían vuelto locos? ¿Por qué no lanzaban véngalas? Pensaba reprender seriamente al culpable, pero… ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Suigetsu y Juugo separaban, o lo intentaban, a las dos chicas que se lanzaban manotazos, arañazos e insultos… El moreno alzo las cejas, ¿eso que había en el suelo era su sabana hecha girones? Pestañeo, aquello era increíble, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado ¿Pero, maldita sea, qué demonios había pasado con su sabana?

Suspiro, en parte todo este lio era culpa de él seguro, porque para empezar ¿Qué hacia Sakura fuera de la casa? Negó con la cabeza, sabía que no era buena idea ser más amable con la chica, pero se había dado cuenta de que se lo debía, de algún modo, antes o después tendría que matarla, asique ¿por qué no hacerle más agradable la estancia? Claro que… obviamente se le había ido de las manos. Tsk, maldita fuera, por qué no podía matarla ahí, en ese instante, acabar con la angustia, con el ruido… pero también con la alegría, con la vida, con…¡maldita conciencia¡ ¿desde cuándo tenía él de eso? Miro la sabana rota, se había acostumbrado tanto a ser un monstruo, que había olvidado que alguna vez había sido algo diferente… había perdido toda esperanza para él y sin embargo… alzo la vista y sonrió a su pesar, negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia la pelirosa.

Sakura ni siquiera noto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, de hecho estaba segura que había seguido pegando al aire después de que se la llevaran…¿Quién? Ladeo la cabeza y vio el pelo oscuro de Sasuke. Sasuke volvió la vista y la miro a los ojos, el corazón de la chica se paró y sus pupilas se dilataron ¿Qué…?

Noto débilmente como sus pies tocaban finalmente el suelo, levanto la vista débilmente… ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué demonios hacías allí fuera?

Oh, ¡Sera Idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevía a regañarla a ella en vez de a la estúpida aquella? Sakura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No ha sido culpa mía.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Alguno de ellos te sacó de la casa?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, ¿era eso?, No estaba enfadado por el jaleo sino por que había pensado que estaba huyendo...

-No huía.

-¿Y qué hacías?

-Intentaba recoger tus sabanas para hacer la cama.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse al ver la cara de apoplejía del chico, por dios, porque no tenía una cámara fotográfica en ese momento.

-¿Mis sabanas? ¿Me ibas a robar las sabanas?

Sakura negó.

-No, iba a hacer TU cama.

Vale ahora no pudo evitarlo, tenía que medio sonreír al menos, lo de la sabana le había bajado las defensas, y ahora parecía aquel niño que salía de vez en cuando con un poco de suerte, el que se picaba con Naruto para ver quien comía más rápido, o el que se sonrojaba cuando las chicas le decían piropos, ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Porque no podía destruir ese escudo de persona sin sentimientos…

-Sakura…- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Que tú y yo hayamos tenido cierta…- ¡Dios estaba sonrojándose!- intimidad, no significa que puedas entrar y salir de mi cama cuando tú…

Sakura podía notar como el rojo escarlata tenía su rostro. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando…? Como se atrevía a creer que quería hacer su cama para meterse luego en ella…

-Solo para tu información yo no tengo ningún interés en volver a tu cama, es más si lo pienso bien, nunca llegué a ella.- Sasuke estaba sonrojado, no solo eso, la miraba como si no supiera muy bien que decir, ¡bien por ella¡ Estaba harta de todos ellos, primero la secuestraban, se reían de ella, la amenazaban de muerte, la ponían a hacer camas como una criada, la pelirroja la insultaba y la arañaba, y ahora Sasuke la acusaba de fresca, hum, pues eso si que no- Y para que lo sepas no me arrimaría a tus sabanas si Juugo no me lo hubiera pedido.

La pelirosa se dio media vuelta, no tenía más que decirle, lo había dejado todo muy claro, a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar mucho, sí, ya estaba harta de esos cambios de humor, de esa esquizofrenia que parecían padecer todos en aquella casa de…

-Sakura…- La pelirosa se volvió- tal y como usas las sabanas puedes usar las mías cuando quieras- Sakura trago saliva- Si solo querías "hacer" mi cama ¿Por qué discutías con Karin?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… porque ella no quería que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Y tú querías hacerlo?

Las sirenas empezaron a encenderse en su cabeza, en parte por el tono de su voz, porque él había dado un paso adelante y ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, por la conversación, dios mío, estaba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar y respirar arrítmicamente…

-Eso no…

Un paso más cerca, demasiado cerca pegado a ella su aliento ya golpeaba su oreja cuando le oyó decir.

-O quizás estés enfadada porque no entramos en la cama… Si es eso….podemos…

-¡¡¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ambos chicos se volvieron hacia donde procedían los gritos, venían de la casa pero esa voz …esa voz…

-Sai…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí jojojo, Como ya os hemos dicho cuando actualizamos solo deciros que aun no sabemos si habrá lemmon en el próximo o en el siguiente, que es cuando toca ^.^ y que como siempre CUALQUIER COSA RR QUE SIEMPRE LAS TENEMOS EN CUENTA. Por lo demás muchos besitosssss y abrazos y os vemos la semana que viene ^.- **


	9. Tenerte a ti

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno lo primero es DAROS LAS GRACIAS por las RR y el apoyo, que lo hemos leído hoy porque esta semana ha sido una locura, primero se nos vino abajo el ordenador desde el que escribimos y luego Sandri ha estado muy malita, que de pronto aquí volvió el frio y no estaba preparada… por eso hemos tardado de más en colgar el nuevo capítulo. El próximo capítulo esperamos tardar menos, y eso sí, prometemos contestar a las RR, por cierto solo una pequeña explicación que creemos debemos dar: Es cierto que a veces sacamos a los personajes de sus "personalidades" pero es que tenéis que entender que los sacamos de su mundo, es decir, que no podemos permitir que Sakura se ponga a intentar matar a los Taka, o que Sasuke la ignore durante los restos o peor aún que la mate( que no será la primera vez que lo intenta… T.T), por eso es un fic no? Es decir ****ficción**** de fans jajaja o al menos eso pensamos, no obstante siempre intentamos ser lo más fieles posibles y si no lo logramos lo sentimos, intentaremos mejorar XD, y ya no nos enrollamos más que tenemos que acabar el capitulo y escribir el otro fic esta noche y si no nos da tiempo U.U **

**Capítulo IX: Tenerte a ti**

Sasuke giro la cabeza hasta la chica paralizada que observaba con ojos temblorosos hacia la casa, la frialdad corrió en su ayuda, solo minutos antes había perdido la cabeza, se había vuelto a dejar llevar, se había vuelto a sentir vivo, apretó los dientes, ¿Cómo había podido cometer tantos errores? Sí el estando lejos había podido oír y ver el árbol moverse, cualquier persona a una distancia medianamente cercana también podía haberlo oído, maldición, se había vuelto débil, había cometido un error, y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, el único problema era…, Sakura volvió la mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes y sorprendidos se encontraron con los suyos, el único problema era ella.

No hacia falta hablar entre ellos, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en moverse, ella porque no sabía muy bien que esperar de Sai, ni que esperar de Sasuke en esa situación, él porque sabía que le esperaba allí, que pasaría con Sai, y lamentablemente que pasaría con Sakura. La muy idiota no se daría cuenta de que Sai era un enviado de Danzô, solo veria al amigo que creía que tenía en él, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que le habían puesto junto a Naruto y ella a propósito? Tan idiotas eran que no veían lo obvio, que era solamente un espia…

-Es Sai…

Sasuke no pestañeo.

-Lo sé.

¿Qué debía hacer con ella? No podía atarla al árbol e ir a encargarse de Sai…

-Tengo que ir…

Eso también lo sabía, pero… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él? Una cosa era clara, tenía que matar a Sai, por dos buenas razones, primero: sabia donde se encontraba, y segundo: intentaría llevarse a Sakura, y eso no podía permitirlo, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no iba a dejarla ir con ese idiota, ella no estaría segura con él, no ahora que Danzô le perseguía, no ahora que probablemente pensaría que ella estaba de su lado, casi hubiera sonreído, él que la tenia retenida, y que sabía que antes o después debería matarla, la defendía de Danzô… La miro a los ojos, ella no veía eso, en sus ojos se veía decisión, estaba preparada para correr o pelear, estaba lista para defenderse… y quizás era lo más lógico en esa situación, ¿por qué él no podía ser lógico en ese momento? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Puede que esa fuera la situación perfecta para acabar con ella, la excusa perfecta y aun así…

-Si vas con él te llevara con Danzô.

Sakura frunció el ceño y desvió la vista.

-Es una probabilidad, pero yo sé que Sai no nos traicionaría, quizás este con Naruto.

Sasuke miro de nuevo hacia la casa.

-Si estuviera allí, habría sido Naruto el que hubiera gritado.

Sakura lo miro confusa.

-Eso no lo sabes, quizás…

-No deberías ser tan confiada.

-¿Lo dices por Sai o por ti?

Sasuke la miro a los ojos.

-Por los dos.

La pelirosa lo miro con ira.

-Vaya con Danzô o me quede aquí, mi destino será parecido, asique que más te da… ¿no querías verme muerta? ¿O acaso quieres ser tú el verdugo?

Sasuke se quedo callado observándola, luego desvió de nuevo la mirada y conto mentalmente los pasos que les separaban, no le había dejado más remedio que hacer aquello…

* * *

Sai volvió a mirar a ambos lados, no había ni rastro ni de Sakura, ni de Sasuke, pero obviamente no podían andar lejos ya que los tres personajes que tenia frente a él con cara de pocos amigos eran el sequito del Uchiha, media sonrisa cruzo su cara, ¿Qué le daría Dazô por llevarlos a todos frente a él?... Bueno estos no tenían por qué ir vivos, si estaban en el grupito de Sasuke entraban dentro de su condena, y había sido condenado a muerte…

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Sai los miro atentamente, mentían, de eso no habia duda, es más los tres estaban tomando posiciones de ataque.

-Se os da fatal mentir. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? No pienso perder el tiempo con segundones como vosotros.

Y justo como pensaba el idiota del peliblanco saco la gran espada que llevaba a su espalda, impulsivo…, Sai se preparo para el ataque, que su rival fuera impulsivo le daba cierta ventaja, de algo tenían que haber servido todos aquellos combates junto a Naruto…, solo tendría que saltarlo y atacar por la espalda, si no se equivocaba la siguiente en atacar seria la chica, y el gigante iría tras ellos… Muy bien, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron, sus ojos se fijaron en su objetivo, uno, dos y… sus pupilas se dilataron, y su cuerpo le dolió al detenerse en seco, al bloquearse, entre el peliblanco y él había aparecido de repente una figura alta y oscura dándole la espalda. Sasuke, ¿pero de donde había salido? ¿Cómo no le había oído llegar? El corazón de Sai martilleo fuertemente en el pecho. El chico de la espada tampoco se le esperaba y cayó hacia atrás intentando evitarle.

-Suficiente. De esto me encargo yo.

Sai pestañeo saliendo de su bloqueo, así que ahí estaba por fin el ilocalizable Sasuke Uchiha… pero donde… miro a su derecha por donde acababa de aparecer el moreno.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

Sasuke giro la cabeza y lo miro de reojo. Luego volvió a mirar al frente dándole la espalda y comenzó andar hacia la casa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para ignorarle? ¿Y qué había hecho con Sakura? No podía haberse equivocado, la voz que había oído en el bosque era la de la chica. Estaba allí, estaba seguro. Dio un paso hacia adelante, si se creía que…, su voz interior murió al ver como Sasuke se detenía y se giraba hacia él, el corazón le martilleaba fuerte en el pecho.

-Sé que está aquí, y no me iré sin ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke se afinaron.

-Solo te lo diré una vez: márchate.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del chico, aquellos ojos fríos, duros, sin vida, tan oscuros como la noche, ¿Qué podía ver Sakura en él? Era un monstruo, un renegado, un engreído que no sabía lo que era luchar para vivir, solo sabia luchar para matar, ¿Cómo podían Naruto y Sakura esperar que alguien así volviera con ellos? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba ella? Él podía ocupar su lugar, podía ser él más fuerte, podía hacerla de rabiar, podía… Sai frunció el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que no me voy de aquí sin Sakura, ¿Qué demonios la has hecho? Acaso has preferido que muriera a que te delatara.

Sasuke parecía no reaccionar, los puños de Sai se apretaron hasta temblar, si la había puesto un dedo encima… ¡la muy estúpida¡ ¿Cuántas veces las había dicho que Sasuke no tenia remedio?

-Te di la oportunidad.

Sai apretó los dientes y endureció todos los músculos de su cuerpo justo a tiempo para sentir el dolor en su estomago, su cuerpo se doblo por la mitad, ¡Maldito¡ tomo varias bocanadas de aire, intentando que el dolor cediera, frunció el ceño, y observo por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha altivo, recto, impasible a su lado, con el puño aún cerrado. Hijo de puta, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, se incorporo sonriendo.

-Pero qué…- Suigetsu cerró su mano alrededor de su espada.

Sai se incorporo del todo al lado de Sasuke y observo a los amigos de su rival que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Uno de los dos morirá hoy- Sasuke no se movió, propio de él- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo nunca los traicione, yo no tuve elección, tú sí, y lo sabes, esa es tu gran mentira, ese es tu miserable escudo- giro la cara hacia él- No eres más que un cobarde y un asesino, y hoy o se acabar tu suerte o sumaras una muerte más para tu lista de entrada en el infierno. – Bajo la voz- Ella no te lo perdonara.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahí estaba, se había descuidado, era ahora o nunca…

Su golpe fue certero, su estrategia adecuada, necesitaba que él bajara las defesas, los golpes de Sai impactaron en el cuerpo del Uchiha que acabo lanzado contra uno de los arboles que los rodeaban con tal fuerza que el árbol cayó, y una gran cortina de humo y tierra cubrió todo, Sai se preparado en posición de defesa, esto no había hecho más que empezar…

* * *

-Llevamos horas dando vueltas, creo que empezamos a andar en círculo…

El rubio lo miro con los hombros caídos, Kiba tenía razón, esa piedra ya casi era amiga suya…

-Tal vez deberíamos pararnos, o marcar un camino…

-No es mala idea. -Shikamaru se agacho sobre la piedra gris y saco un pequeño lapicero de su bolsillo derecho, marco una x.- Con esto al menos sabremos si andamos en círculo…

¡PUMMMMMMM!

Los cuatro chicos giraron las cabezas a la vez, ¿Qué demonios era ese ruido? Naruto salto primero llegando a lo más alto de la rama del árbol, los demás lo siguieron en silencio con las pupilas dilatadas observando el horizonte, un horizonte no muy lejano, donde el humo y la caída de los arboles se entremezclaban. Teóricamente allí no había nada…

-Sasuke…

-¿Y si no es él?

Naruto fijo la vista en la batalla que obviamente se estaba librando en medio de la espesura del bosque, era Sasuke, estaba seguro, ¿contra quién luchaba? ¿Y Sakura? Naruto apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, Sakura aguanta. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde…

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable… Sakura frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, movió sus pequeñas manos y notó la aspereza de la tierra, pestañeo varias veces mientras separaba los parpados. Tierra, la dolía demasiado, bosque… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué había…?

¡PUMMMM!

Sakura se incorporó sorprendida ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se acaricio la nuca, el dolor ahí era más agudo debía haber recibido un fuerte golpe, pero cómo… Lo último que recordaba era la pelea con Karin, pero ella no podía haberla vencido…, piensa Sakura, recordaba…¿Volar?... Sasuke… ¡SAI¡ Sakura abrió mucho los ojos con temor y miro hacía el lugar de donde venía el estruendo, Oh ,dios mío, no, no, no… Sasuke no podía matar a Sai. Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara, Sai los había ayudado, los había apoyado aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo en la causa, si le hubiera escuchado, ¿Cómo podría ella perdonarse a sí misma que algo le sucediera por su culpa? Bajo la mirada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía permitirlo, había sido una egoísta, había querido salvarlo, pero solo porque lo amaba, porque no podía asumir que podía amar a alguien sin alma, porque lo quería a su lado, dios mío, cuantas veces había puesto en peligro a Naruto, a Sai, a todos… trago saliva tenía que ser fuerte, se lo debía a todos ellos, se lo debía a ella misma… pero… las lagrimas corrieron más por sus mejillas, era tan difícil enfrentarse a la persona que amaba, era tan difícil entender que tendría que matarlo o morir en sus manos, era tan duro andar hacia eso, tan injusto, y a la vez… tan esperado, solo esperaba que si no lo conseguían Naruto lo entendiera,, que no la guardara rencor por no esperarle, que no se culpara, que no sufriera, miro al cielo tomando aire y cargándose de valor, una leve brisa acaricio su rostro y sonrió, al menos lo intentaría, al menos esta vez podría demostrar que ella también era fuerte, que ella también podía protegerlos…

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo, era el último golpe, observo al moreno tirado en la tierra, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, intentando sin conseguirlo incorporarse apoyándose en sus ahora temblorosos brazos, la sangre le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, pero aún así no se rendía, Sasuke lo miro fijamente, quizás no era tan cobarde como él había pensado, aunque si estúpido, cómo esperaba él solo vencerle… o quizás sabía que no le vencería… en cualquier caso su suerte ya estaba echada, Sai tosió y un borbotón de sangre cubrió el suelo, el pobre diablo estaba más muerto que vivo, casi le haría un favor dándole un golpe certero que acabara con su dolor.

Bajo la cabeza y se concentro…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke pestañeo y volvió el rostro enfadado hacia la chica que corría desesperada hacia ellos, Suigetsu y Juugo la detuvieron antes. Sakura forcejeo con ellos. Sasuke se volvió a mirar al chico "_ella nunca te lo perdonara_", sus palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿Tan importante era para ella? ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? … Sasuke pestañeo y sus ojos volvieron al negro mortecino de siempre, se volvió hacia sus amigos que a duras penas lograban sujetarlo y asintió con la cabeza, los dos chicos lo miraron sin comprender muy bien, pero soltaron a la chica tal como él les pedía. Sakura corrió, paso por su lado, ignorándolo…, Sasuke trago saliva y se volvió justo cuando la chica llegaba hasta su compañero.

-Sai…, Sai, ¿puedes oírme? – Sakura alzo la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos reflejaban odio, dolor, y para él fue el golpe más duro de los que había recibido aquella tarde…- Necesito curarle, esta muriéndose.

-Déjale morir.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lagrimas de indignación cubrieron su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es que no lo entiendes… ¡se está muriendo¡

-Lo sé.

-¿Y ya está?- Sakura se levanto- Voy a curar a Sai con o sin tu permiso, y si te opones tendrás que matarme a mi también.

-Últimamente no haces más pedir que te mate no deberías tentar a tu suerte.

-Crees que no sé que antes o después pasara.

Sasuke la observo serio, realmente esperaba que él atacara… y quizás debería hacerlo, y lo haría, si hubiera pasado una semana antes no habría dudar, pero ahora…, apretó los dientes, era muy frustrante, ¿Por qué tenía ella que interponerse siempre? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recordarle quien podía ser?

-Si le curas, volverá a intentar luchar. No puedes hacer nada, él ya ha elegido su destino.

-¿Y acaso no lo hemos elegido todos? ¿Por qué el no se merece una segunda oportunidad? Y si te prometo que no volver a luchar contigo.

-No puedes prometer eso.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Él no lo hará. Yo tengo algo que él quiere, y no estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

-Sakura…

El pequeño suspiro del chico tendido en el suelo cortó la tensión que había surgido entre ambos chicos, Sakura se agacho rápidamente a su vera y tomo su mano.

-Sai… Te vas a poner bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo siento…

-No, no tienes que sentirlo, no pasa nada, pronto nos reiremos todos juntos de esto, ya lo veras, además y si te oye Naruto, se reira de ti, no puedes rendirte ahora, eh?

Sasuke observaba la escena desde su lugar de verdugo, no le importaba el lugar, pero… por un instante, solo un instante, desearía ser él el herido, al que consuelan, al que se le quiere aunque fracase… ¿Por qué le tenía lastima? ¿Por qué lo acunaba entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué se jugaba su propia vida por una probabilidad de que viviera? Maldita sea, él no la había dicho nunca que lo siguiera, había sido ella la que lo había perseguido, y ahora estaba frente a él abrazando a su enemigo… curándole, devolviéndole a la vida para que volviera a luchar contra él… para que siguiera intentando llevársela… Sasuke apretó tanto una muela contar otra que pensó que podría rompérselas, si eso era lo que quería, pues muy bien, que se fuera, que lo dejara sólo, siempre había estado sólo…

El moreno se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, ni quería ni podía ver aquella estúpida escena, no le interesaba, no tenía nada que ver con él, que lo curara, cuando volviera a intentarlo, no fallaría, lo mataría de un solo golpe…

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Sasuke se detuvo momentáneamente al oír a Suigetsu, miro por encima de su hombre y la vio agachada, como un ángel manchado de sangre, luchando por la vida de ese gusano…

-Que haga lo que quiera.

* * *

No, no, no, aquello no marchaba bien, maldito Danzô, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandar a su cachorro ahora que todo iba bien? Tsk, la chica era demasiado cándida, ¿No se suponía que amaba a Sasuke? Entonces ¿por qué no se ponía de su lado? ¿Qué demonios se crecía que hacia salvando al enemigo? Mujeres, daba igual cuanto vivera, nunca las entendería…

-Aguanta, un momento…

Madara sonrió al ver como la chica se marchaba corriendo hacia la casa, miro de nuevo al chico, estaba mejor, bien por él, viviría; Asique la chica iba a por agua o vendas o algo así… tsk, ese iba a ser su momento.

Bajo del árbol desde él que había observado la escena y recogió al chico inerte del suelo, se lo echo sobre el hombro y volvió a subir a la misma rama, ala, muerto el perro se acabo la rabia, ¿no decían eso?

-Sai...- Desde el árbol vio como la chica tiraba al suelo las vendas y echaba a correr hasta el charco de sangre donde había yacido el chico un minuto antes- ¡SAIII!

Madara sonrió al verla mirar a ambos lados, no pensaría que el chico iba a salir corriendo… luego la vio fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños mientras se dirigía a la casa con aire indignado, vaya, vaya, ahora sí que se iba a liar buena, el chico de su hombro se movió, pena que no se pudiera quedar a verlo… Solo esperaba que aquello no se le fuera de las manos, claro que sí, Sasuke no la había matado ya…, se rio,… no era capaz de matarla.

* * *

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se había podido llevar a Sai en ese estado? Si le había hecho daño…, abrió la puerta de la casa de golpe y los tres Taka la miraron sorprendidos, los miró muy seria, ninguno de ellos estaba manchado de sangre o parecía culpable, no, claro que no, ella ya sabía quien había sido, maldito, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Si Sai no se podía mover… aquello era el colmo… Subió las escaleras enfadándose más a cada escalón, él muy… se quedo delante de la puerta de su cuarto y tomo aire mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta. Entro dentro y lo busco con la vista, ¿Por qué nunca daba la luz? ¿Cómo podía estar tan a gusto en la oscuridad? Le vio apoyado en la pared, ladeado, mirando a la ventana oscurecida por las nubes que se estaban formando fuera. Sakura pestañeó, las palabras se la quedaron atragantadas en la garganta al ver su rostro pálido, la estaba mirando, con sus ojos duros, pero como un niño abandonado, como un niño perdido en la oscuridad, como…

-¿A qué has venido?

Pestañeó de nuevo, no, no estaba perdido, la ira volvió a ella como un torrente.

-¿Dónde está Sai?

Sasuke no se inmuto.

-La última vez estaba en tu regazo

Por qué lo decía como si fuera culpa de ella, o como si fuera malo… ¡Si estaba en su regazo era porque ÉL casi lo había matado! ¿Cómo podía echárselo en cara como si fuera algo despreciable?

-Yo no dejo morir a mis amigos, no creo que sea un delito.- Sasuke la miro duramente- No he venido a discutir contigo sobre quién o por qué esta en mi regazo. Quiero que me digas que has hecho con Sai.

-No me interesa tu regazo.

Una bofetada la hubiera dolido más. ¿A qué demonios venia todo aquello?

-¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, un rayo cruzó la instancia iluminando la habitación tiñendo con una blanca luz mortecina a los dos jóvenes, Sakura tembló- Solo quiero que me digas donde esta... ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-Si hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho delante de ti, no sé donde está. Quizás se halla marchado a buscar ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Pero si estaba medio muerto… claro que… no era tan descabellado, tal vez había temido por su vida, Sasuke no iba a acogerle en su casa, quizás se había encontrado mejor, a lo mejor Naruto estaba cerca, la ilusión volvió a su rostro.

-¿Tan feliz te hace qué vengan a matarme?

Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-Yo no he dicho…

-¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahí abajo has arriesgado tu vida por alguien que quería matarme y llevarte con él…

-Yo solo he protegido a un amigo. ¡Claro que lo haría por ti¡ Jamás te dejaría morir.

-¿Y si atacara Konoha?

-¿Ese es tu plan?

-¿Y si me enfrentará a Naruto?

-Yo…

-Ambos sabemos que es muy probable que eso suceda.

-¡No!- Sakura apretó los dientes- No puedes atacar Konoha, no puedes matar a tu mejor amigo..

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eso no acabara con tu dolor¡ Porque solo añadirá más… porque… no ganarías nada con ello… solo perderías…

-Ya no me queda nada que perder.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, ¿eso era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué no tenía nada?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Es que no ves que me tienes a mí!

El ruido de la lluvia en el exterior fue lo único que se oyó tras la confesión de la pelirosa, Sakura se quedo temblona, desorientada, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cómo le había dicho eso? Tenía que marcharse de allí, tenía que huir…

Se alejo en silencio hacia la puerta y tomo el picaporte de nuevo en la mano ¿Cómo podía ser tan absurda? ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por él? ¿Cómo podía amarlo si dolía tanto?

-Sakura.

Sakura se detuvo. No se volvió mientras oía los pasos del chico cruzando la habitación. Le sentía tras ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya no podía más, las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, le había dado más de lo que se merecía, mil veces más de lo que él le había dado a ella, ya sabía que no la amaba y aun así nunca había podido dejarlo a su suerte, nunca lo había abandonado ni perdido la esperanza en él…

-¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Quizás valga la pena solo con tenerte a ti…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, deciros que obviamente en el próximo capítulo toca lemmon, pero como somos malas, también os adelantamos que aparecerá Naruto jojojo y nada daros las gracias de nuevo por vuestra paciencia infinita y por preocuparos por nosotras y como siempre CUALQUIER COSA RR QUE SIEMPRE LAS TENEMOS EN CUENTA. **

**UN BESITO MUY FUERTE!**


	10. Tú no tienes alma

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno lo primero es DAROS LAS GRACIAS por las RR y el apoyo, como siempre, y explicaros que hemos tardado porque nos hemos ido de vacaciones, luego exámenes… se junta un poco todo, pero ya estamos aquí, y esperamos que el capitulo compense la espera XD. AAhh, perdón por no poder contestar a algunos RR pero se nos han juntado un montón, y decidimos que mejor poníamos el empeño en continuar el fic n.n prometemos que la próxima contestamos. Y sin enrollarnos más os dejamos con el capitulo:**

**PD: nos han dicho que alguien está usando "pactar con el diablo" para escribir una historia con trozos calcados de la nuestra en un foro de sasusaku, Asique vamos a ver si podemos dejarlo claro: 1º no nos importa que uséis una idea de un fic nuestro siempre que pongáis que la idea es nuestro y no sean los mismos personajes (porque si no es copiar y pegar) **

**2º se puede copiar y pegar, siempre pidiéndonos permiso, en otros foros o historias siempre que dejéis claro que la historia es nuestra y donde esta publicada**

**Y 3º A la gente que copia y dice que es suyo (Que no es la primera vez que nos pasa) nos parece muy mal, porque cuando reciben elogios no se los ganan asique realmente es muy triste… NO AL PLAGIO( porque lo único que consiguen es quitarnos las ganas de escirbir y si no escribimos se les acaba su fuente de "inspiración")**

**PD:2 ¡LEMON!**

**PD 3: SPOILER- Estamos en shock absoluto con lo de los ojos de Itachi… ¿Dónde los ha guardado Tobi todo este tiempo? Sakura lo intenta matar… no se qué pensáis pero para nosotras que Sasuke cada vez tiene más difícil salir con vida…si ya ni les mira con sus propios ojos… T.T**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Tú no tienes alma**

-_Quizás valga la pena solo con tenerte a ti…_

Ya esta y con eso bastaba…., pensó tristemente Sakura con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente en el pecho, al menos para ella, al menos tenerle a él aunque solo fueran leves lapsus de tiempo …como aquel…le valía la pena. Sasuke se acerco lentamente a ella, dejándola tiempo para huir, para apartarse si quería, pero ¿a dónde iba a ir? Llevaba atrapada en aquella locura demasiado tiempo, llevaba demasiado tiempo adorándolo, amándolo, soñándole, cuando estaba con él… se olvidaba de todo lo importante, el tiempo la daba igual, solo quería… solo quería…

Los labios del chico rozaron los labios entreabiertos de la chica, que cerro los ojos rendida a aquel encantamiento, solo quería sentirse viva junto a él, vivir por él, con él, únicamente que por un momento olvidarse de todo… la lengua del chico avanzo lenta, segura, con autoridad, alrededor de la suya, Sakura respiraba entre gemidos, tristes y alegres, era una bipolaridad maravillosa, tenía ganas de llorar de reír, y sobretodo de pegarse más a él. Él pareció oír sus suplicas mentales por qué la abrazo fuertemente, logrando echar su cabeza levemente hacia atrás y así tener mejor acceso a su boca, para adorarla una y otra vez, para beber de ella, todas aquellas emociones encontradas. Notaba cada uno de sus músculos pegados a ella, sentía su respiración, su lengua… un gemido salió de lo más hondo de ella al notar un frio dedo recorrer su blanco cuello y detenerse en su hombro, se adentró debajo de la tela de su vestido, la dio un suave y breve beso y se separo de ella, Sakura pestañeo sorprendida, ¿Qué? El dedo inquisidor seguía debajo de su piel, recorrió el camino de la costura hasta lo alto de su pecho, en lo alto de la cremallera, el clic metálico fue sujeto, Sakura lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, trago saliva y se humedeció los labios, de pronto sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo frio, pero no tenía miedo, sabía lo que iba a pasar, y quería que pasara.

El ruido de la cremallera bajarse era lo único que ella podía oír, pero él seguía mirándolo a los ojos mientras el vestido resbalaba por su cuerpo dejándola en ropa anterior, su piel se erizo levemente, su incomodidad comenzaba a surgir cuando el cuerpo del chico la arropo, cuando sus brazos la rodearon y sus boca volvió a buscar la suya, sus manos jugaron con su espalda, subiendo bajando, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su cuerpo desnudo se rozaba contra las fuertes telas de la ropa del chico, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la dejo con cierto cuidado mientras desnudaba su propio cuerpo, sus ojos la devoraban una y otra vez, pero los ojos verdes de la chica no eran vergonzosos, si no curiosos, expectantes, al ver como se desprendía de su camisa dejando ver aquel torso pálido y bien formado, su clavícula , sus pectorales y aquella maravillosa línea descendente que dejaba una larga fila de abdominales y músculos definidos a cada lado, y que acababa en… los ojos de Sakura se abrieron aún más, era perfecto, sus ojos volvieron a la cara del chico y una leve sonrisa curvaba su rostro, Sakura lo miro confundida ¿por qué…? Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer ninguna pregunta por qué la lengua del chico se adentraba en su boca, moviéndose de manera circular, con el suave ritmo que marcaba su cuerpo encima del suyo, rozándose, chocándose, Sakura noto como su vientre palpitaba cuando la mano del chico comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pechos, y creyó desvanecerse cuando la lengua imito los mismos movimientos circulares sobre su inflamado pezón, mientras que aquella mano juguetona descendía hasta el vértice de sus pasiones, hasta el nacimiento y el final de todas sus sensaciones, y creyó morir y nacer al mismo tiempo cuando aquella mano imito allí sus movimientos, cuando sus dedos imitaron el ritmo en su húmedo interior, cuando sus caderas comenzaron a imitar aquel enloquecedor ritmo, que sabía podía ser mucho más gratificante, mucho más… dentro… y él pareció oír sus suplicas, entender de sus quejidos, su queja, porque cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke la volvía a besar y una plenitud distinta a la de sus dedos llenaba su interior, adentrándose una y otra vez, hundiéndose una y otra vez, más hondo , más rápido, más fuerte, hasta que pensó que podía tocar la luna con las manos, hasta que su cuerpo se sintió estallar, flotar, y más tarde languidecerse bajo el del chico hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Sentado en el borde de la cama con el rostro impasible, Sasuke se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro a la chica que dormía tranquila con los cabellos esparcidos sin cuidado por la almohada, se volvió de nuevo y sostuvo la mirada en el suelo, traspasándolo, y expreso media sonrisa cargada de pena,¿ de verdad pensaba ella que podría dejarlo todo? ¿Qué podría quedarse con ella? Era cierto que los momentos que pasaba con ella lograban que se sitiera humano, feliz, vivo. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse se detuvo en la puerta, una punzada de dolor atravesó su estomago, había una parte de él la odiaba por hacerle sentir así, por hacerla infeliz sin quererlo… pero otra parte… ya no estaba vacío… Pero al final todo acababa, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, después de esos minutos de vida, volvía a estar en ese purgatorio propio, y sabía perfectamente que él era el peor de sus enemigos, que él elegía su destino, un destino que le llevaba a un infierno sin retorno, un infierno al que no querría arrastrarla, tenía demasiados fantasmas, cerro lentamente los ojos un segundo y tomo aire despacio, él era el peor de los enemigos que ella tenía, la arrastraría con él, por la estupidez de amarlo… Dios era tan sencillo todo, si él no fuera tan egoísta hacía mucho tiempo que la hubiera hecho ver la realidad, que la hubiera separado de él, y sin embargo hay estaba, usándola, dejándola en un precipicio del que no solo no podía alejarla, sino que cada vez la empujaba más hacia un vacio que antes o después llegaría, y del que no se recuperaría nunca… Sai tenía razón, al final acabaría con ella, mataría su alma… Tenía que tomar una decisión que no iba a resultarle tan fácil como hubiera esperado

* * *

El dolor era inhumano.

-Está muerto.

¿Qué?

-Aun no ha muerto.

-¿Quieres rematarlo?

¿Hablaban de él? ¿Quién hablaba? Las voces le eran familiares, pero… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Sakura?

-Me lo estoy pensando- Sai frunció lentamente el ceño- ¡Mira! Ves, te dije que aún no había muerto, bien por el chico- Oyó unas pisadas acercarse a él, si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos… - tsk, tsk, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Casi lo echas todo a perder ¿Sabes? – un fuerte dolor de pelo u y de cabeza le indico que alguien lo agarraba del pelo y levantaba su cabeza, y de pronto paz, el dolor se esfumo por arte de magia, Sai abrió los ojos, y vio una máscara de madera con un oscuro agujero en medio, ¡MADARA¡ Intento en vano moverse, huir, luchar, reaccionar, ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba, no podía mover nada más allá del cuello- No te preocupes, aún estas vivo, te dejaría en tu agonía, pero necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo.

Sai pestañeo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

La risa era jovial.

-Chico listo. Veras, tengo un asuntillo de vital importancia entre manos, y parece ser que tanto tú como Danzoô no me lo queréis poner fácil, asique dime ¿ Cual es el plan del estúpido Hokage?

Sai lo miro airado.

-No puedo decirlo.

-Ah, ese estúpido sello… pero niño se te olvida con quien estás hablando, yo invente esas estupideces. Ala ahora habla, puedes hacerlo.

-Quiere matar a Sasuke, a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Tsk, no me viene nada bien.

-¿Qué te importan a ti Naruto y Sakura?

-Oh, créeme son muy importantes en mi juego.

-Siempre has sabido donde estaba Sasuke y que tenia a Sakura…

-Premio.

-Pero ella que…

-Me aburres, no te he despertado para contarte mi plan, tú amigo no eres nadie, eres un peón, y los peones son fácilmente prescindibles.

Volvió a intentar sin éxito moverse.

-Vaya pues no eres tan listo. Si te dejo aquí morirás, no necesito matarte yo, tú miserable vida pende de un hilo, pero… supongamos que me interesa que vivas.- Sai volvió a fruncir el ceño- Ya sé, ¿Qué puedo querer yo de ti? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaras y le dirás corriendo donde está Sasuke? Pues veras… porque yo me voy a quedar con tu hilo de vida y si eres bueno, te dejare vivir, y si eres malo…. Morirás en el acto. Y aquí viene lo mejor, ya sé que os educan para que vuestra vida valga menos que vuestra misión, asique prepárate: si cumples mis órdenes te daré a Sakura y la muerte de Sasuke, si no… también la matare a ella. – Los ojos del chico se abrieron sobremanera- ves como soy un gran negociante.

-¿Creía que ella te era útil?

-Y lo es, pero no lo será siempre, solo la quiero para una cosa, luego ya no será más que un estorbo.

Sai lo pensó unos segundos. Y apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Quiero que mates a Danzô.

* * *

El frio de la madrugada calaba sus huesos, y se metía por sus fosas nasales causándole un punzante dolor pulmonar, pero aquello era una nimiedad, el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras corría colina arriba , la espesura del bosque, los altos arboles los esquivaba velozmente mientras en su mente solo una idea: era ella, Sakura estaba cerca, y todo dentro de él le decía que estaba viva, que AÚN estaba viva. Sus piernas se aceleraron más, y si estaba herida, y si le necesitaba, y si un segundo más era la vida o la muerte de su… ella.

Un segundo más rápido, un metro más cerca, dos, tres y… Naruto se paró en seco, pestañeo, los árboles se detenían, una pequeña explanada rodeada de espeso follaje, en el centro de ella se erguía una vieja casa perdida en el aquel lugar de nadie, volvió a pestañar al oír las pisadas de sus compañeros y sus gemidos de cansancio, miro las lugres ventanas con el corazón comprimido…

-Sakura…

Sakura despertó abruptamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par fijándose en la ventana por la que la luz del alba se colaba con cuentagotas, pestañeo, y miro a su lado, no debería sentirse defraudada, al fin de al cabo no esperaba que Sasuke se despertara a su lado, ni la trajera el desayuno a la cama, había aceptado, tristemente , que Sasuke solo le daba esos pequeños momentos, se recostó en la cama dejando que la tosca sabana resbalara por sus hombros, debía ser la mujer más estúpida de la historia, ¿Cómo podía conformarse con eso? Se levanto débilmente de la cama y tomo sus ropas del suelo se acerco a la ventana, como si el frio la limpiara de esos pensamientos tristes, como si la purificara. Tomo aire y abrió los ojos para ver amanecer, para disfrutar de… Sakura entrecerró los ojos, no podía ser, los abrió aún más y negó con la cabeza debía estar volviéndose loca pero le parecía que allí entre los arbustos había algo, algo que la llamaba, algo que… el pelo rubio de punta sobresalió unos centímetros de su escondite. ¡NARUTO!

-Por amor de Dios Naruto quieres agacharte.

El rubio miro a su amigo ceñudo.

-No quiero agacharme, quiero entrar hay y rescatar a Sakura. Aquí no hacemos nada. Llevamos cinco minutos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Maldita sea, no sabemos quién hay ahí dentro, y no voy a arriesgar nuestras vidas por no tener un buen plan, asique cállate.

Naruto frunció el ceño, puede que Shikamaru tuviera razón, pero ¿Cómo podía quedarse allí quieto ahora? Ahora que estaba a metros de ella, apretó los puños fuertemente, que dios perdonara a Sasuke si la había hecho daño porque él no lo haría.

Sasuke estaba de pies mirando como las últimas llamas se consumían convirtiéndose en cenizas inservibles cuando la oyó bajar por las escaleras como alma que llevaba el diablo, giro la cabeza lentamente, estaba mal vestida, sin duda por la rapidez con que lo había hecho y aún tenía enmarañado el pelo por las actividades de aquella noche, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Dónde iba? ¿No estaría intentando huir estando él enfrente? Claro que no la podía culpar…

Sakura abrió la puerta y el frio recorrió la instancia, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, parecía absorta en otra cosa, como sí… esperara encontrar algo al abrir aquella puerta, la chica se detuvo un momento y miro al horizonte… ¿Podría ser Sai? Quizás el muy idiota se había escondido como un cobarde… ¿Pero ella… tenía esa cara de felicidad por él? ¿Se iría con él? Un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago le hizo apretar los dientes, debería haberlo matado.

-Naruto…

El susurro fue muy bajo, inaudible para alguien que no se encontrara en aquella habitación, Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se agrandaron, ¿Naruto? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Le había encontrado? Trago saliva lentamente mientras ella salía cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la puerta, podía dejarla ir… pero… sin embrago algo le obligaba a retenerla, como si su cuerpo se opusiera a su decisión, al menos podía verla una última vez, asegurarse de que estaba bien… Dios, se había vuelto idiota, Sasuke tomo la espada que había apoyada en la pared exterior de la chimenea, no podía dejarlos con vida ahora que sabían donde estaba. Siempre había sabido que antes o después Naruto y ella se interpondrían en su misión, asique de este modo sería antes…

Antes de verla le pareció oírla, seguramente ninguno de los demás lo había hecho, quizás ni él mismo había oído nada, incluso era posible que ella no lo hubiera llamado, pero aún así, algo le había obligado a asomarse una vez más, y allí estaba ella, se levanto lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de romper aquella visión, de que ella se esfumara como un espejismo, pero ella seguía ahí, mirándolo, andando lentamente hacia él, en un absoluto silencio, Naruto sonrió débilmente al principio, y feliz y eufórico al segundo después, camino más rápido hacia la chica de pelo rosa, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente y ella le sonrió, y no hizo falta más, nada más importo en aquel momento, él la abrazo, ella le correspondió sonriente. Estaba viva, y… se separo de ella y la miro de arriba abajo. Bien no estaba… tenía el pelo hecho un asco y la ropa arrugada a medio abrochar, pobre seguro que lo había pasado fatal.

-¿Estás bien? -Sakura asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?

Sakura dudó.

-Bueno yo…

Naruto conocía esa duda.

-Él está aquí. ¿Verdad?

-No es lo que tú crees.

-¿Él te trajo aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Y te ha retenido contra tu voluntad?

Sakura volvió a dudar cosa que Naruto esta vez no comprendió.

-La mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Te ha… hecho algún daño?

Sakura sonrió entristecida.

-No como tú crees…

-No entiendo nada.

-Naruto escúchame, no podemos dejarle aquí, no podemos abandonarlo, no ves que él me salvo, podía haberme dejado, haber permitido que Danzô también me… - Sakura miro los vendajes del chico- ¿Por dios que te han hecho?

Los ojos azules del chico la miraron duros.

-Es un asesino.

-¿Y nosotros no?

-Yo no mato por matar.

-Creo que él tampoco. Es nuestro Sasuke.

-Pero él nos abandono. Por amor de Dios, Sakura, probablemente quiera destruirnos a todos, ¿Cómo puedes intentar ayudarlo?

-Por qué yo lo a…

-Él tiene razón Sakura.

-¡NARUTO¡

El rubio noto el filo de la espada contra su cuello, su corazón se acelero, vio a sus tres amigos posicionándose a su alrededor preparados para la pelea, y los ojos verdes llenos de terror.

-Sasuke…

Sakura lo miraba horrorizada, pero aquello era necesario por un momento… Sasuke fijo más la mirada en el rubio, tenía que ignorarla, había oído todo lo que le había dicho. ¿De verdad creía que era él quien necesitaba ayuda?

-No lo hagas.

Sasuke no la miro.

-Te lo advertí.

Sakura se acerco a él. ¿Iba a atracarle ella? Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Sakura no…

No hizo caso a Naruto, y son ojos llorosos se acerco a él. Y apoyó la mano en su brazo.

-No tienes porque hacer esto, puedes venir con nosotros, le contaremos a todo el mundo lo que ha hecho Danzô que me salvaste, arreglaremos las cosas, no tiene porque ser así…

Un musculo se contrajo en su cara. ¿Pero estaba loca? Él ni podía ni quería volver a su antigua vida, ahora tenía una misión, una más importante que las que les mandaban por dinero o influencia, algo más importante que exámenes y misiones con rango, su vida tenía sentido gracias a eso no necesitaba amigos… no la necesitaba a ella…

-Ella tiene razón.

-¿qué?

La pregunta de los que una vez habían sido amigos sonó como un eco de su mente, Sasuke miro sorprendido a Naruto. ¿Pero es que él también se había vuelto aún más loco?

Naruto bajo los hombros, dejo de estar a la defensiva y sonrió con tristeza.

-Puede que esta sea la última oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, de no acabar matándonos, de recuperar a mi mejor amigo, y no voy a perderla. Si quieres puedes volver con nosotros, después de lo que me ha hecho Danzoô estoy convencido que la gente será indulgente, le destaparemos juntos.

Sasuke oía atónito cada una de las palabras, increíblemente de apariencia sincera, que el rubio le decía, ¿le estaba dando la última oportunidad? Esas habían sido sus frases, asique era un ultimátum… ¿pero que ofrecían? Volver a una ciudad maldita para los Uchiha, a un trabajo estúpido, rodeado de idiotas felices, eso no era para él… Él no era así, no lo había sido nunca y jamás lo seria, pero… miro de soslayo a la pelirosa que lo miraba esperanzada, ¿y qué podía él ofrecerle? No la amaba, él nunca sería lo que ella esperaba, ni quería serlo, nunca le llevaría flores, ni la llevaría a cine los domingos, no… definitivamente él no era así... Pero aun así… Sasuke aparto la espada del chico.

-Como tú me has hecho una oferta es justo que yo te haga una contraoferta, marchaos, llevaos al incordio del pelo rosa con vosotros y si la próxima vez queréis vivir no os crucéis en mi camino.

Naruto no pareció sorprenderse, apenas su rostro se contrajo ligeramente, al oír el quejido de Sakura. Sasuke lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? – Sasuke no movió un musculo, no pensaba contestar a eso. La voz de Naruto bajo de volumen hasta que solo él podía oírle.- ¿Por qué se lo haces a ella?

Sasuke apretó los dientes un segundo.

-Yo no elegí esto.

Naruto maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Y quién si no? ¿Por qué te engañas constantemente? Podemos elegir. No te puedes abandonar a un destino marcado.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Dijo el chico con un demonio dentro- Sasuke alzo una ceja- ¿Acaso a ti, el gran Naruto, no le ha marcado su vida el destino? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida sin ese demonio interior, si tu padre no hubiera muerto por salvar a una ciudad que luego te dio de lado? Que te trato como un paria, un apestoso, que nunca te ha reconocido nada de lo que has hecho. Tú Naruto también tienes un destino marcado, y si no te apartas de una vez morirás igual que tu padre…

-No le hagas caso, solo trata de confundirte.

Naruto ignoro a su amigo, y cambio su expresión, lo miro… con lástima.

-Claro que me lo he preguntado, pero sé qué mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi, de cada sonrisa que devolvía a un insulto, de cada vez que luchaba por salvar a alguien, y no te equivoques, - Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- Yo no moriré, - Naruto sonrió- Solo tenemos una vida Sasuke, y pienso vivirla, pienso luchar por ella, no te lo pondré fácil.

¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz? Al igual que a él la vida lo había llenado de injusticias, de dolor, y aun así… Sasuke lo miro con desprecio, solo había una posibilidad.

-Siempre has sido un pobre idiota.

_¡CLAP!_

Sasuke no la vio venir, no entendía nada, incluso cuando las terminaciones nerviosas de su mejilla resonaron no acaba de comprender qué había sucedido, enfoco de nuevo la mirada y la vio delante de él, con la mano aún levantada ,los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso. Su voz sonó rota.

-Habría muerto por darte las fuerzas para que superaras todo, te habría perdonado todo, yo… creía que no tenías derecho a decirnos adiós después de luchar a nuestro lado, de salvarnos la vida, de curarnos las heridas y protegernos los unos a los otros, creía que no lo tenías después de… pero soy yo la que no tiene derecho a obligarte a ser lo que no eres… dios me ha costado tanto… No entendía como podías mirarnos como si el pasado no existiera, como si… como si no fuéramos nada, como si no te importáramos… pensé que… Dios ¿Por qué me salvaste de Danzoô?

Sasuke la miro frio y distante, ahí estaba, por fin, después de tantos años, el último cartucho de Sakura, el último rayo de esperanza en él, lo veía en el verde de sus ojos, en los silencios entre sus palabras. Era lo mejor para él y para ella… sobre todo para ella. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, lo que tenía que hacer, pero una parte de él se revelaba ante la idea de que la última persona que lo amaba lo mirara como el monstruo sin salvación que era.

-Soló lo hice porque pensé que le dirías a Danzoô que estaba allí, y habría sido mucho más difícil salir. Te utilice para despistarle.

Sakura lo miro petrificada.

-Tú…no tienes alma…

Sasuke la miro por última vez antes de saltar hasta la rama de un árbol, y otro, y otro, dejándoles atrás, necesitaba estar solo, pensar, … huir…

* * *

¡Al fin! Aunque no os lo creáis casi ha sido una carrera de obstáculos conseguir el capítulo que esperamos no se vuelva repetir XD. Ah y ya sabéis SI QUEREIS CUALQUIER COSA RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta. Y …. Ah sí ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¡

Pd: Para las que también leéis " en guerra contra el amor" nos es físicamente imposible ponerlo hoy porque aquí son las 5 de la mañana y Sandri se cae de sueño, pero intentaremos ponerlo entre mañana y pasado para felicitaros la navidades.

Pd2: como hemos tardado mucho intentaremos compensaros con el siguiente T.T

pd3: Lo mismo parece corto pero os prometemos que tiene el mismo número de palabras que siempre :)

SER BUENS Y QUE OS TRAIGAN MUCHOS REGALITOS


End file.
